


October Days

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Rough [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Various Sex Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 86,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: With a guaranteed month working out of Quantico, Aaron decides to fill up his and Spencer's time with a month-long escapade into kink.





	1. Monday 1 Masks

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : October 2012 (Season 8)
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 8
> 
>  **Notes** : This can't take place in October of the time period of Rough Romance so I'm setting it forward in time a little. There will be minor spoilers for the ending of Rough Romance but not enough to _really_ spoil it. I mean you know all know that Spencer would never stay mad at Aaron for that long. There are also minor spoilers for a relationship that is alluded to and spoken about kind of at the end of Rough Romance but don't worry, not much is spoiled. 
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly (all mistakes are my own. There is no way to get this through a regular beta before posting it)
> 
>  Each kink is in the title of the chapter, read at your own risk!

Spencer Reid hadn't been sure of the event that his husband, Aaron Hotchner, was dragging him to. The team was off rotation for a whole month because of the disaster that had been the last case. The UnSub had decided after a long, high-speed chase that if he was going to get caught, he was going to hurt the team that had stopped his hunting spree. That had involved ramming the front FBI SUV with his pick up truck. The truck was an older model and built like a tank. Morgan and Anderson had been the only ones inside of the SUV and had been not too seriously injured if one counted five broken bones between them not that serious, which Spencer did. Morgan had a humerus and fibula while Anderson was in a full leg cast because he had broken both his femur as well as his tibia and fibula in his leg. 

A solid month of not jet-setting around the country was a little more than Spencer knew how to handle. He was going to enjoy the time with Aaron and with Jack, but his lifestyle was generally on the go, and now it wasn't. Today had been the first day, and Spencer had run out of paperwork to do so he had taken what he could of Aaron's. Though Aaron seemed to have more of it than average, which was probably the downside for him of staying local for so long. 

"What are you thinking about?" Aaron asked after he nipped at Spencer's ear to bring him back to the here and now. 

"Just being home for so long." Spencer scanned the room to the other couples that were in there, dancing like they were. It was a masquerade ball that somehow Aaron had found. There had been no names on the invitation that Aaron had given over to the valets at the door and no names had been given to anyone that they had talked to. It was the first of October and therefore not exactly the season for a mascarade ball, given normal societal standards for celebrating a holiday. Though in Spencer's book it was a perfect time. He had begun sneaking Halloween decorations into the house as soon as Labor Day had been over.

The first time that Aaron had seen one, he had just smiled and kissed Spencer's forehead. Spencer had taken that as permission to go ahead with what he was doing. So he had. Jack had enjoyed going with Spencer to the big Halloween store that had opened up for the holiday and getting new things. The bigger house needed more decorations than Spencer had on hand. 

"I have plans for us," Aaron said after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yeah?"

"I have the next month all plotted out and what we are going to do each day."

"Starting with this?" Spencer asked. Spencer looked around and realized that Aaron had been slowly moving them to the edge of the dance floor. Spencer had noticed a lot of couples disappearing. The mansion that they were in was huge, and Spencer had counted the windows as they had driven up to the row of cars that had arrived before them, there were a lot of rooms. Before they had got out of the vehicle, Aaron had them both put on the masks that they were wearing. Spencer had been warned to not use Aaron's name. So the one time that Spencer had wanted Aaron's attention, he had called him Sir. 

"This is the start, yes and it ends on Halloween night. Did you like the dinner?"

"I ate it all didn't I, Sir?" Spencer asked with a slight tone to his voice. That made Aaron's hand on his waist tighten in a very delicious way. His hand moved back to cup Spencer's ass cheek that still bore a few lingering marks from Aaron's hand and the night before. Spencer hissed and thrust into Aaron as his body reacted to the pain. 

"Watch that cheek, Pretty One or I am going to bend you over right here, and everyone will see what you like."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Spencer asked. Spencer knew that Aaron wouldn't just fuck him in a room like this but given the disappearance rate of the other pairings in there, Spencer had to wonder what was going on in the rooms around them. The collar on Spencer's neck had only drawn a few eyes from the others at the masquerade.

Aaron didn't answer except to tighten his hand again, making Spencer gasp aloud. A few eyes turned to them, watching with rapt attention. Spencer had started to get hard as soon as Aaron's hand had tightened on his hip but had been fully hard by the time that Aaron had squeezed his ass the second time but the eyes on them, those were making Spencer ache for whatever Aaron had planned. 

"Before we go anywhere," Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear, making Spencer shiver in anticipation. "We have a few things to go over. This month you are mine."

"Aren't I always, Sir?" Spencer asked. 

"There is that cheek again that's going to get you in trouble. I mean when it comes to sex, you aren't going to make a decision and sometimes not even in your life. We are home for a month, and I want to see how far we can go with a few things."

Spencer let Aarons words wash over his brain. He knew that while Aaron's words said one thing, Spencer's safeword could get him out of anything. If he said it tonight, Aaron would usher them out of the house and into the car to go back home, but Spencer didn't want that. Spencer wanted whatever Aaron was going to do to him in another room of the house. 

"Your will is mine, Sir," Spencer whispered back. 

"Good." Aaron turned them but kept his hold on Spencer to where Spencer had to walk backward as Aaron started to walk them that way. Spencer didn't try and turn his head to look, he just followed Aaron's subtle pressure on his body to turn when they got to the hallway. 

The trip was short, but to Spencer's very aroused body and mind, it seemed to take forever. Spencer tried to count room doors, but he stopped when Aaron realized what he was doing and reached around to stroke Spencer's cock. Aaron replaced the hand on Spencer's hip to turn him sharply, and Spencer walked through a doorway. Spencer's eyes darted left and right to take in the room and found that it was a bedroom. 

Aaron spun Spencer around before he could take in the whole of the room and instead he was facing the bed, which was a large four-poster. There was a patch of padding over the footboard and a set of restraints that hung down from the two posts attached to the footboard. Spencer expected to hear the door shut, but when he turned his head to the side to look at it, it was wide open. Spencer swallowed because he saw a couple standing there, watching. 

"Sir?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron stepped closer to Spencer and reached down to undo Spencer's pants. Aaron brushed his thumb over Spencer's lips before he leaned down to kiss them. "I can shut the door and just have them listen. It's up to you."

Spencer knew that Aaron wouldn't be upset if he asked for the door to be shut. There were sounds coming down the hall from other couples who were in the throes of passion. Spencer swallowed and raised his eyes up to Aaron's. "One."

"Good. I want you to turn around, and when you are fully around, your pants and boxers need to be down at your ankles." 

Spencer turned, and as he did, he worked his pants down and then his boxers. The boxers were purple and did not match his outfit at all, but he didn't care, and neither did Aaron. They were soft and sensual and made Spencer feel good. Spencer heard Aaron opening his pants, but the belt didn't make a sound as it hit the floor. Aaron had just pulled his cock free, Spencer bet. Aaron's hands settled on Spencer's shoulders and moved to cup his upper arms to direct his arms upward. Spencer let himself be manipulated into the cuffs that were on the bed. Aaron pushed Spencer forward some to where he had a hold on the chain to keep that position without falling forward and hurting himself. 

Aaron nudged Spencer's feet as far apart as the pants would allow before Spencer felt a hand on his cock. 

"How long have you been hard?" Aaron asked. 

"Since the dance floor and when you cupped my ass, squeezing the marks." Spencer hissed as Aaron's hand reached down to cup his balls for a few seconds before they squeezed just enough to cut his arousal some. Spencer couldn't help the whine that escaped his mouth. Aaron's hands left him just long enough for him to do something and then they were back, one on each side of Spencer before his cock was being put into a cock ring. 

"You are mine," Aaron said, his teeth scraped down Spencer's neck. "Mine to do with what I wish." 

Aaron stepped away, and Spencer whined again. He heard Aaron's chuckle, but he also heard the murmur of the people behind him. The sound of it turned up a notch when Aaron stepped away, letting them see the marks from the riding crop the night before. Spencer had thought it a little weird that Aaron had done it but now he knew why. He had always planned to have Spencer on display. 

Spencer felt a hand on his cock again, but instead of stroking him or just teasing, it was rolling a condom down. Spencer groaned as the hand left after putting it on in a perfunctory manner. Spencer heard the second condom packet as it was opened up and then another rip of what he assumed was a lube packet. Two fingers spread lube on the crack of his ass before another hand was holding his hip. Spencer felt the head of Aaron's cock at his hole just as the noise from the watchers cranked up a notch again. 

It wasn't hard to understand that while these people had probably been to an event like this before seeing someone in a BDSM relationship or someone just into rough sex wasn't a norm, even for them. Aaron didn't stop in his push inside of Spencer until he was fully seated. Spencer's head fell back, and he moaned, just a little louder than average for the people watching. 

Aaron pressed himself into Spencer's body, wrapping his arms around him. Spencer let his head move forward to see that Aaron's left hand was cleaned of lube and he wondered where that towel was until he saw it there on the footboard just about a foot away from his hip. 

"Do you know how many behind us want to be in your position? To be fucked by me? Or how many women want to be between us? Or who just want you? You've spent the entire night focused on me like you always do, and you've not noticed the eyes that have followed you all night long. You are the most beautiful thing here at the masquerade, and that's without them being able to see your face. You are the belle of the ball." Aaron started to thrust inside of Spencer using a hand on each hip to hold Spencer in place, thighs pressed into the padding on the footboard and cock up over the padding, giving Spencer no friction at all on it. 

Aaron didn't start out slow, he pulled out, and he thrust back inside of Spencer with little to no finesse. He was chasing his orgasm in the fastest and most pleasurable way to him. Spencer shuddered at being not only used like he was but because people were watching Aaron treat him like a whore. The cockring was going to hold back Spencer's orgasm, and Spencer was glad of it. 

Spencer was flying high, his orgasm held at bay but his blood was rushing around and making him feel like he was flying. Spencer lost track of how long Aaron fucked him there in front of the people. Spencer knew that the masks gave them the illusion of secrecy and the ability to do what they wanted. Spencer tried to focus on his own pleasure, but Aaron was taking care of that wholly. Spencer felt like he was going to come even with the cock ring on. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Spencer gripped the chain holding him to the bed a little tighter, and he tried to thrust back into Aaron but the grip holding him into the bed was just perfect. 

Time lost all meaning as he was fucked. Spencer expected Aaron to finish and then jerk Spencer off, but Aaron didn't. He pulled out, and Spencer could feel the drag of the cock inside of him that meant Aaron had not found release. Aaron's hands trailed up Spencer's sides and went right up past Spencer's hands. Spencer opened his eyes to follow to watch as the clip where the chain was fastened to the bed was released, and his hands were dropped down to the bottom of the bed. 

"Turn around," Aaron said. 

Spencer turned around as Aaron pulled his right hand taut to where Spencer couldn't move, wrapping the chain around the bedpost before clipping it. He repeated it with the left as well before a hand was on Spencer's shoulder, urging him to drop to his knees. When Spencer was on his knees, Aaron stepped closer, pulling the condom off of his cock. Spencer watched Aaron slip it into a baggie that he drew from one of his pockets before setting that on the bed behind Spencer. 

"You know what I want," Aaron said to Spencer, his voice carrying around the room. 

Spencer leaned forward, taking Aaron's cock into his mouth. There was just enough slack in the chains to allow Spencer to move a little bit forward to take Aaron's cock in his mouth. Spencer didn't hesitate to start to bob on the cock as fast and as hard as he could. They never bought condoms that had anything inside of them because of this. 

"They are jealous especially right now," Aaron said between panting breaths. Aaron tangled one of his hands into Spencer's hair, holding him right where he wanted him before Aaron took over moving. Spencer relaxed his throat and looked up at Aaron, forcing his eyes open. Aaron wasn't looking down at him but into the distance in front of him. "You are mine and only mine, and they are going to know that in a few minutes."

Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron meant by that, but he moaned around the cock inside of his mouth and took everything that Aaron wanted to give him. Spencer didn't even fight it as Aaron pushed all the way into his throat and his cock swelled. He swallowed around the cock inside of him and waited for Aaron to pull out some to allow him to taste him. Aaron did after another second, flooding Spencer's mouth with the rest of his release. That act alone had Spencer coming, cock untouched and still wrapped in the cock ring and condom. 

The noise from the watchers rose up to where Spencer couldn't ignore them any longer unless he actively turned them off, which he did, focusing on his own breathing and Aaron's as well. Spencer sucked on Aaron's cock to get every drop before it was pulled from his lips. Spencer pressed his forehead into Aaron's hip, taking a few breaths. He could smell Aaron's arousal and the musk of him. Spencer didn't want to move, didn't want anyone to see him at the moment, and there was still the crowd of people who had watched. 

Spencer was almost to where he thought he could face the people when he heard the door shut. Spencer peeked around Aaron's hip to see that no one was in the room. 

"Aftercare and post-coital are done alone," Aaron said as if he sensed Spencer's mind and where it was going at that moment. Aaron was gentle as he undid the cuffs on Spencer and let them fall but caught Spencer's hands and placed them on his thighs. Spencer gripped tight there. After a moment like that, Aaron urged Spencer up with a hand on the back of his head. Spencer's eyes fell shut as Aaron kissed the top of his forehead. Aaron kissed each of his eyelids after that before wrapping his arms around him. "I swear that each day I don't think that I can love you more than the day before and yet, you do something that makes it happen." 

"I love you, too," Spencer said. 

"I know you do. I kept waiting for you to safeword out once you realized that we were going to be watched." 

"I think that if we weren't wearing the masks, I would have but no one knows us here, and it was..." Spencer tried to find a better word than thrilling, but nothing came to him. He frowned and shook his head a little. Aaron's face rubbed on his. "I can't think of a word better than a little thrilling. I don't think that I can face going back out there."

"And we don't have to. We can go down the hall and out the side exit, it's already prepared for guests to leave that way. There are valets there, and someone will bring our car around." 

There was little to do but start cleaning up, but before Spencer could make his limbs move, Aaron was there pulling the condom off of Spencer's soft cock and then using a wipe to clean him up. Spencer watched him tuck everything into a baggie. After that, Aaron started to dress Spencer, leaning him back against the padded part of the footboard as he pulled up Spencer's underwear first, tucking Spencer so gently into it. Aaron only tucked his cock back into his pants after Spencer was fully dressed again. 

Aaron tucked Spencer into his side as he pulled Spencer along to the door. The sounds of sex filled the hall, it wasn't overpowering but enough for Spencer to know that there were a lot of couples taking advantage of the rooms. Spencer didn't look into a single one as they walked down the hall. Instead, he focused his eyes at the end of the hall and the door with the exit sign. 

Spencer wondered what Aaron had in store for them over the month, it had started off pretty damned spectacularly and the thought of what was to come sent a shiver down Spencer's spine and a jolt of pleasure through his mind. Spencer wasn't going to guess, he wanted it all to be a mystery because he trusted Aaron more than he trusted anyone in the world and Aaron had proven that while he pushed Spencer, he would never do something that Spencer downright didn't like. 

October was going to be the best month.


	2. Tuesday 2 Begging

Spencer was kneeling on the carpet at the end of the bed in the basement room like Aaron had asked him to be while he finished cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Jack had been talkative, so Spencer and Aaron hadn't had to keep up a conversation. Aaron had been focused on Jack like he always was when they ate dinner. Spencer had been focused more on what exactly Aaron had planned for their escapade for the day. It was getting ever later, and it was only after Jack had been in bed that Aaron had even brought it up. Spencer had been ordered to go to the basement, get naked, and kneel on the floor at the end of the bed.

Aaron entered ten minutes after Spencer started to fade in and out some on what he was focusing on. Aaron was still dressed in the jeans and T-shirt that he had changed into when he had got home from work. Aaron stared at Spencer for two minutes, Spencer keeping his eyes forward but glancing out of the corner of them as Aaron just stood there.

"You look beautiful like that, nothing but your skin, my ring, and my collar." Aaron finally started to move forward. He walked around to stand in front of Spencer. He was grinning down at Spencer. "Can you guess why we are down here instead of in our bedroom?"

"Noise and waking Jack," Spencer said. It was the only reason why they usually came down into the basement room. It was a weekday, and that meant that whatever they did was limited because they couldn't stay up too late or do anything too hard.

"You are correct, so smart," Aaron said, and the words were like molten lava as they washed over Spencer. Spencer knew that Aaron registered every time that Spencer did something like that when Aaron praised him but he had never done anything about it. Spencer wondered if it was something that was on Aaron's agenda for the month.

Aaron walked around Spencer and sat down on the end of the bed. Spencer didn't turn, didn't move other than to breathe. Aaron touched Spencer's shoulders so lightly that Spencer wasn't sure if he was making himself think it was happening or not. Spencer forced himself not to look or lean back into the phantom touch.

"Always so damned good for me," Aaron said before his fingers became a little more solid on Spencer's skin. Seconds later, Aaron was pulling Spencer's head back to where he was looking at Aaron upside down. "I want to hear you."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said, slipping into what he had done the night before. Aaron chuckled and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"No, not just hear you like that, but I want to hear you beg." Aaron's fingers stretched around to touch Spencer's face before his thumb was pressing at Spencer's lips. "I want to hear you beg for everything. From my hands on your body to my cock fucking you later."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said. Spencer swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat. Spencer knew that Aaron would never shame him for what they both wanted. "Please, can I turn around?"

"Yes," Aaron said, and he let go of Spencer, leaning back against the bed. He looked like the picture of nonchalance. The only thing that gave away how excited Aaron was by it all was the fact that his cock as very visible in the jeans. Spencer locked his eyes on it and licked his lips. "You want it in your mouth? Beg."

"Fuck, Aaron," Spencer said, and he dropped his head down onto Aaron's thigh. Aaron's hand worked its way through Spencer's hair a few times, helping to settle him before the grip turned hard and his face was tipped up.

"Beg," Aaron said, his tone harder than it had been and all that did was make Spencer more aroused.

Spencer wondered how hard his cock was and if anything had started to bead at the tip. He didn't look down though, no he locked eyes with Aaron.

"Please, can I have your cock in my mouth?" Spencer asked.

"Work for it," Aaron said, and he released Spencer's hair.

Spencer scooted forward enough to where he could brush his nose up a stretch of jean right beside the seam. He felt Aaron's cock jerk a little as he did it. Spencer gripped his thighs, squeezing to help slow down his own arousal. Turning his nails in a little and giving himself the not good pain on a very sensitive area. Spencer rubbed his nose back down before tipping his head to where he could scrape his bottom teeth up the same area. When he got to the top, Spencer reached up to undo the button on the jeans and then take down the zipper.

Aaron had no underwear on under the jeans. Spencer wasn't shocked. The pair was as soft as sin and Aaron had said more than once that he liked the feel of them on his naked skin. Spencer didn't touch Aaron's cock but instead started to draw the jeans down Aaron's ass. Aaron reached up and took off his shirt before bracing his hands on the bed again so he could lift his ass up. Spencer took the jeans all the way down to Aaron's feet before taking them off of him. Spencer kissed the top of each of Aaron's feet, knowing that Aaron had taken a shower right after getting home. Spencer turned his head to kiss the inside of Aaron's ankle before starting up his leg, pressing kisses one right after the other until he got close to Aaron's knee, the kissing turned into nips there. Aaron hissed in pleasure, and when Spencer looked up at him, his head was tipped back, and he was looking up, not seeing that his eyes were focused on though. Spencer knew the pose well.

When Spencer got up to the skin just below Aaron's balls after Aaron spread his legs as much as possible, Spencer went back to his feet again. Another kiss on the ankle and he did the exact same thing to the other leg. Spencer stopped just shy of placing that last nip on the skin just below Aaron's ball. He looked up at Aaron and exhaled on him.

"Please, I want your cock in my mouth. My mouth is watering, and I want it. Please?" Spencer begged.

"Balls," Aaron said.

Spencer nipped the skin before grabbing Aaron's knees to hold his legs apart. Aaron's cock jerked the first time that Spencer licked at a ball, he repeated it on the other, but there wasn't the jump this time. Spencer gave Aaron's balls a great deal of attention. Aaron had gone through the hair removal treatment but unlike Spencer who had no hair down there at all because it was a lot easier for clean up and for when they wanted to play, and the hair would get in the way. Aaron had left the hair around the base of his cock but had removed all from his balls and had the hair from around his hole removed as well. A night of Spencer gagging so much he almost threw up when a hair got stuck at the back of his throat had clenched that for Aaron. It had ruined the mood a great deal, and they both had agreed that because Aaron was so hairy that shaving wasn't going to be enough.

Aaron didn't touch Spencer, didn't direct him at all. In fact, he just sat back and enjoyed the attention given to him. Spencer eyed the cock that was leaking, but he didn't even brush it with his face, keeping back from it. Aaron wanted Spencer to beg, Spencer wasn't going to touch him except for where Aaron allowed.

"Do you want my cock?" Aaron asked, his voice very husky with arousal. It was enough to almost make Spencer come.

Spencer exhaled on Aaron's very wet balls, making them contract at the cold air hitting them. "Yes, I do. I want it so bad. Please, Aaron."

"Lick only," Aaron said.

The first place that Spencer went to was the head of Aaron's cock. He liked the release there and followed the trail up the cock that had already been made with how aroused Aaron was. Aaron was moaning as Spencer licked him from root to tip, treating him like an ice cream cone. When Spencer had given the cock as much attention as he could with just his tongue, Spencer licked the head again before looking up at Aaron. Aaron was staring down at him, watching him closely.

"How much do you want my cock in your mouth?" Aaron asked.

"I don't think that a chart has been made that can accurately quantify it," Spencer said with a smirk on his lips. Aaron's eyes narrowed. Aaron disliked it when Spencer was there enough in his head during sex to say things like that. Aaron liked being able to robe Spencer of his higher brain function, but that wouldn't come from just licking his balls and cock. Spencer loved cock in his mouth, not on his tongue. Aaron though recovered and raised an eyebrow at Spencer. "Please, Aaron and I suck your cock? I want it so bad."

"Do you ache for it?" Aaron asked.

Spencer nodded his head before leaning in and licking the head again. He was tempted to be a little shit and suck the head, but he wanted it so he wasn't going to do anything that would have to take his cock away.

"How bad do you ache for it?"

"So badly. I don't think that I can last much longer before I just take without permission."

"That won't do, for either one of us. Take me in your mouth and show me just how bad you are gagging for it."

Spencer didn't even wait for Aaron to finish saying the word gagging. He slid his lips down Aaron's cock so fast that he wasn't even sure that his mouth was aware of what was going on. Spencer's gag reflex was long gone, trained way starting when he was younger and trying magic tricks that involve swallowing things but finished off when Aaron taught him how to deep throat. Spencer sucked, hard, as he came up off the cock, his hand going to play with Aaron's balls, petting and squeezing just a little and sometimes even gently scraping the little bit of nail that he had on his fingers.

Aaron held on longer than Spencer thought that he would before Spencer's head was grabbed and they were both spun around. Aaron dropped Spencer down onto the bed and glared down at him.

"Being your sole focus like that does things to me that I never thought possible." Aaron reached under the pillow that Spencer's head was on and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Grab the headboard and do not let go."

Spencer wrapped his fingers around the headboard and shifted to where it was comfortable to do so. Aaron moved accordingly. It was something that was unspoken between them. Aaron would rather have Spencer comfortable in situations like this than be precisely where Aaron wanted him. It had come up during a play scene where Spencer was a touch too close to the headboard, and it had given him muscle pain the next day.

"Legs up and apart," Aaron said.

Spencer moved to do as he asked and Aaron easily scooted up even closer and laid Spencer's feet on his thighs, giving Spencer somewhere to rest his feet. Spencer watched Aaron slick up two fingers before dropping the lube to where it came to rest at Spencer's hip. Aaron frowned before scooting just a little closer and nudging Spencer's legs apart just a little more, Spencer had to balance his feet just on the edge of Aaron's thigh. He had no illusions that Aaron wasn't trying to get the best access to his hole with the least amount of distractions, even if those distractions were Spencer's own asscheeks. Aaron teased at the base of Spencer's cock with his unlubed hand before he lowered it and teased it over Spencer's hole. Spencer didn't even try and stop the fluttering of the muscle there.

"Please," Spencer begged. He knew that Aaron would want more than just that, but he hoped that Aaron would at least swap hands so that he could properly beg to have a finger inside of himself. "Please, Aaron."

"As you wish," Aaron said, and he swapped hands, his lubed finger brushing over Spencer's hole just enough to coat it some but it didn't push in at all. Spencer bit his lip at the pleasure that even that small move gave him.

"Please, Aaron, please. I want your finger inside of me." Spencer tried to use his arms to push himself down some but between Aaron's thighs right up against his ass cheeks and the way that Spencer's feet were balanced and couldn't get a good enough grip to allow him to do that.

"Most people in my position would not like the way that you beg but I know you when you want something and even just asking for it is usually good enough for me. I don't need false praise to fall from your lips. I know how much you like my cock inside of you. I know how much you love to suck my cock." Aaron pushed the finger inside of him. He moved the tip in and out to lube up the passage, dipping in once all the way to help with that but then it was back out, and Spencer felt that while Aaron's words said that he didn't need false praise, he did want to hear Spencer ask for every single thing that Aaron did to him.

"I want your fingers all the way inside of me, working my ass, and getting me ready for your cock," Spencer said, and he was half tempted to deliver the words in a deadpan manner, but that would work against him.

"You do? How much?"

"Please, please, I want it so bad." Spencer knew that it was the same words over and over again, but he didn't care. He was honest he wanted it, and he wanted it bad.

Aaron shifted just a little on the bed, settling himself on his legs a little more before Spencer felt the finger that was in him pull out and then it was pushing all the way in.

"More, please," Spencer begged, and his eyes fell closed as Aaron's finger brushed over his prostate. Spencer tugged on the headboard and tried to hold on tighter, but he was already doing that. Aaron repeated the movement, and Spencer's mouth dropped open in a moan. "Oh, fuck, please, please, please, Aaron. Please."

"There you are," Aaron said, and just a second later Spencer felt more than one finger shoving itself inside of him. Spencer's body shuddered in pleasure, and his foot fell off of Aaron's leg. He felt Aaron grab it and instead of putting it back where it had been, he shoved it up to where Spencer's thigh was pressed to his chest, giving Aaron better access to Spencer's hole. Aaron took advantage of that.

"Please, cock, please." Spencer tried to make himself more understandable because all that wanted to come out of his mouth was the word, please. He wanted just everything, and he wasn't above begging for it, but his begging needed to be understood. "Please, I'll do anything if you get your cock into me now please."

"Anything?" Aaron asked. Aaron pulled his fingers free from Spencer and Spencer forced his eyes open to watch Aaron cleaning that hand of lube. Aaron gave Spencer a wicked grin before grabbing both of his legs and pressing the other to Spencer's chest, holding him to where he couldn't move. Between the hands on the headboard and having no leverage with his legs, Spencer was right where Aaron wanted him.

"Anything, just please, Aaron, please."

Aaron scooted a little bit forward, his cock bumping into Spencer's flesh between the cheeks of his ass. A few more seconds and there it was pressing into Spencer's hole.

"Do you think you would die if you didn't get it?"

"Yes," Spencer breathed.

Aaron teased Spencer pushing in just a little bit, but before the head of his cock was going to slip inside, he pulled back out. Spencer whimpered in frustration and want.

"Are you a slut?" Aaron asked.

Spencer looked at Aaron in a little bit of shock, and he shook his head back and forth.

"No? You aren't a slut? Are you sure? Are you sure you aren't a slut for me?"

Spencer nodded his head, and he groaned as Aaron pushed the head of his cock inside of Spencer.

"I love it when you say it, actually say it so if you want more of my cock, Spencer. Say it." Aaron was holding himself right there. Not pulling out and not pushing in more. Spencer swallowed before he tried to talk.

Nothing came out at first, but after swallowing again, Spencer got his mouth to work. "I'm your slut. Willing to do anything at any time with you. Your slut, your whore, your piece of ass."

It was the things that they never said to each other. Degrading things that when in the heat of the moment like this never felt that way. They felt like a claim. Aaron's claim on Spencer and Spencer's claim on Aaron.

"How bad do you want my cock all the way inside of you?" Aaron asked.

"Please, I need it. I ache, and only your cock will stop that ache."

Aaron pushed all the way inside of Spencer. Spencer felt his body arching in pleasure, his head tipping back to where all he could see was the headboard. He panted out his want, screamed his pleasure, and begged for cock as Aaron fucked him. Aaron kept his hands right on Spencer's knees, holding his legs up and just open enough to where Aaron had no limits on his access to Spencer's ass.

Spencer lost track of the words that he uttered as Aaron fucked him. Aaron didn't deny him anything that he begged for. When Spencer wanted harder, faster, or even just more, Aaron did it.

Aaron was the first to come, but he didn't do it inside of Spencer. Aaron pulled out of Spencer long before Spencer was ready and dropped Spencer's legs before leaning up to grab the headboard with one hand and jerk his cock with the other. Aaron came all over Spencer's stomach and chest. Spencer didn't let go of the headboard, even as Aaron's hand wrapped around Spencer's cock and jerked him three times before Spencer added his mess to what was just deposited on his body.

Spencer watched Aaron as he held onto the top of the headboard and just breathed, panted really as he started down at Spencer.

"My perfect for me Spencer," Aaron said after a few minutes. He was smiling.

"Always."

"Let's go get cleaned up, and we can get some sleep," Aaron said as he finally shoved to where he was on his knees. He reached for Spencer's arms, and Spencer let go of the headboard. Clenching his hands to get feeling back in them. Aaron reached out and pulled on Spencer's hands. He started to rub on the fingers of one. Spencer smiled at him before tugging his hand free.

"Why don't you do that in the shower?" Spencer asked.

"That sounds like a plan. I don't want you doing anything in it."

"Not even bathe you?" Spencer asked with a slight pout.

"No, you did that last night. Let me take care of you tonight."

Spencer nodded his head in agreement. He allowed Aaron to pull him off the bed and into the bathroom of the guest room. He grinned as he thought about what Aaron had planned for the next day.


	3. Wednesday 3 Edgeplay

Spencer knew that Aaron had a slightly bad day with meetings but to come home and find Jessica there with Jack it was a shock. Aaron had left work at the same time as him, but Spencer had stopped at a bookstore to pick up a shipment of books that had come in. Spencer looked back to see that Aaron's car was indeed in the drive. It was nice outside, so Aaron had been parking outside instead of in the garage.

"He left a note," Jessica said, and she turned her head a little toward the chair where Spencer usually sat in the living room. Spencer walked over to it. Jack was working on homework it looked like.

_I'm upstairs waiting, but if you want time with Jack, I can wait. Once you step into the room, you'll be doing everything that I need._

Spencer pursed his lips as he thought about the wording. Aaron didn't say that Spencer would be doing what Aaron but what Aaron needed. Spencer looked at Jack, but the boy wasn't paying attention to him. Spencer and Jack had an afternoon planned for the next day, including Spencer picking Jack up from school and going to pick out his Halloween costume. Jack not getting time with him that night wasn't going to be an issue.

"Hey, Jack. I'm going to go up and see what your father wants."

"Okay," Jack said. he turned and smiled at Spencer.

"Thanks, Jessica."

"He looked worn out which given the fact that he didn't this morning when I dropped off Jack's schoolbook he left that means today kind of sucked."

"Meetings all day long. So yeah, pretty much."

Spencer took the steps two at a time until he was on the floor with their room. He found that the bedroom door wasn't shut, but it was just barely open. Spencer opened the door enough to slip in, and he turned and closed it carefully in case Aaron was asleep. He turned to take in the room and stopped. Spencer stared at the sight in front of him, but the image wasn't connecting in his head.

Aaron was naked, and usually, that look would have Spencer hardening in his pants before he even took in the whole of Aaron's bare skin, but the position that Aaron was in was never one that Spencer thought that he would see. The kneeling pillow, royal blue, of course, was a new edition and it had only been bought after Spencer's knees had been bruised one time.

To see Aaron sitting on said pillow, his hands in his lap, his head down and he looked like he was meditating at first until Spencer realized that he was counting his breaths. Aaron's head didn't not quiet down much, but when it did, usually Aaron fucked Spencer blind as many times during the night as he could. This was different though. Aaron would generally want to control everything so he would have from the moment that Spencer got home instead of the note left.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked, and his voice quaked a little as he spoke.

"Don't sound so scared." Aaron turned his head to look at Spencer, and there was something there that Spencer had never seen. "Today was supposed to be a pampering day for you. I was going to give you a massage, but I need more than that."

"Whatever you need," Spencer said, and he walked over to where he could kneel in front of Aaron. Aaron reached out and tugged on Spencer until Spencer crawled into his lap.

"I know you'll do whatever I need but don't worry I'm not going to ask you to hurt me or anything like that. What I need is to forget and the last time that I was this bad was in college and Jake helped me."

"How?" Spencer asked.

"Edging. He took me to the edge and never let me go until he was sure that as soon as I did, I was going to pass out. Do you think you can do that?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer said breathlessly.

"I don't care if you come at all, as long as you fuck me during that last bit where I come. After you start this, you are in control. I'll use your safeword or red if it gets too much."

"Okay," Spencer said. He swallowed as he thought about what he wanted to do. He knew Aaron's body as well as he knew his own. He knew that he could do it. He had done things like it, but Aaron had been the one in control then. Spencer had taken Aaron almost to the point of orgasm several times, but Aaron had dictated how.

"Where do you want me?"

"Chair," Spencer said and only because it would give him time to think while he got undressed. Aaron helped Spencer up and out of his lap before he grabbed the pillow as he got off of it and walked to the chair. He dropped the pillow down at the base of the chair. When Aaron sat down his feet were on either side of the pillow, displaying his half hard cock. Spencer wondered if Aaron had been nervous that Spencer wouldn't do it and it was why he was only half hard. Spencer wondered why Aaron thought that Spencer would deny it to him because Spencer had never denied Aaron anything he needed if he was cognizant enough to consent. The only time that Spencer had denied Aaron something that he probably had needed was when Haley had sent him the divorce papers. That was it. Aaron had been way too drunk to ever consent to anything, and really Spencer probably shouldn't have done what he had done, but Aaron had been hurting.

Spencer walked to the closet and stripped off in there, hanging up the things that would need sent to the cleaners and tossing the rest into the hamper it belonged in. When Spencer walked back out of the closest, Aaron was sitting right where he had been. HIs cock was still only half hard, and even as Spencer walked over to him, it didn't harden anymore.

"You are not allowed to touch until I tell you so," Spencer said as he dropped to the floor, his knees only making a little bit of noise because of the pillow. He leaned in and pressed his cheek to Aaron's thigh before exhaling over his cock.

"Understood," Aaron said, and he was gritting his teeth, not like he was upset at being given the order but the fact of the order. Aaron always touched, it was his favorite thing because he was allowed to touch. Spencer had always known that. Aaron probably enjoyed touch a little more than normal, but Spencer did wonder if that was something that Aaron always had been like or something he had developed because of helping Spencer get used to his touch. Was it Aaron wanting to touch or Spencer's reactions to being touched.

Spencer went right for Aaron's balls first. He licked at each one a few times before finally taking one into his mouth. The chair creaked, and Spencer looked up to see that Aaron was gripping the arms very hard. Spencer knew it was to keep Aaron from gripping Spencer's head and directing him right where Aaron warned him. Spencer kept the laugh to himself.

In a repeat of the night before, Spencer only licked Aaron's cock at first. He locked his eyes with Aaron's as he licked at the head getting the drop that was there. Aaron had started to harden all the way as Spencer had paid attention to his balls. Spencer knew that Aaron would.

"Scoot forward some," Spencer said.

Aaron did, putting his ass right at the edge of the seat. "I..." Aaron swallowed as Spencer licked up his cock again. "I love your mouth. I cleaned myself up, inside and out."

"Oh really?" Spencer asked. He waited for Aaron's nod. "You think that I want that?"

"I hope," Aaron said.

"You were busy while I was out getting books," Spencer said. Aaron didn't reply because just after Spencer stopped speaking, he took the head of Aaron's cock into his mouth and sucked. Aaron made a slightly strangled noise that Spencer had never heard before from him. Even when he was letting go during their times of ordinary, everyday, vanilla sex, he rarely made sounds beyond moaning, gasps, groans, and grunts. This was new, and Spencer kind of liked it.

Spencer worked Aaron's cock in increments. He made sure that no single millimeter of flesh went without a touch from his tongue before he moved down to a new stretch. Spencer kept his hand on Aaron's balls, just holding them, rolling them on occasion and both of his ears on Aaron's breathing. Usually, Spencer would lose himself in the act of sucking Aaron's cock. He would allow his own arousal to wash over his body to make him go harder, faster, just more on Aaron's cock but now he couldn't do that. He needed to make sure that he didn't take Aaron over that precipice. He needed to make sure that he backed off before that point.

Aaron's breath hitched, and Spencer pulled off of Aaron's cock with a grin on his face. He pushed Aaron to where his back was plastered against the back of the chair. Spencer climbed on top of him, closing Aaron's legs as he did.

"I know your body," Spencer whispered against Aaron's lips before he gave him a very chaste kiss. Aaron tried to lean up into more, but Spencer's hand on his chest stopped him. "I won't even have to actually stop you from coming." Spencer trailed his hand down Aaron's chest until he found his cock. Spencer wrapped his fingers around it and stroked a few times before gripping the base like he was going to cut off orgasm. "This won't be needed."

Spencer knew that this was a time to shine on how well he knew his husband's body, his everything. Spencer ignored his own cock, knowing that he was well trained enough to where he could make sure that he didn't get to orgasm before he wanted and before he could give Aaron what Aaron wanted.

Aaron exhaled as Spencer started to stroke his cock again. Spencer didn't stop, he didn't let up until Aaron's body began to tense for orgasm. Spencer reached up and cupped the sides of Aaron's face, not caring about the mess on his hand, the saliva from his mouth or the fluid from Aaron's cock. He cupped the sides of Aaron's face and held him still as he kissed him down from that ledge. Soft and gentle kisses like the ones they traded during stolen moments on hard cases, in the SUV or even in a bathroom during whatever meal they were eating. The kisses were not meant to arouse but to remind.

"I think I've taught you too well about this," Aaron said.

"Yeah? Too well? I don't think so. I think I still need many, many lessons on it." Spencer kissed down Aaron's neck to bite at Aaron's collarbone. Aaron chuckled, and there was the sound of nails on the cloth of the chair. Spencer knew that not touching was going to get to Aaron at some point but for now, Spencer didn't want to be touched. He needed to focus on Aaron, and if Aaron grabbed his hair, Spencer was going to orgasm before he wanted to.

"My minx," Aaron said before he pressed his head back into the chair as Spencer took a nipple between his teeth. Spencer slipped his legs back off of the chair and down onto the floor. He landed on the pillow and pressed Aaron's legs open, wrapping his hands around the bend of his knees to pull him just that much closer to the edge of the chair. Aaron's balls draped off the chair, and Spencer went right for one. He paid attention only to them for a few minutes before he pressed a finger into the skin just behind them. Aaron's body arched up off the chair, he almost slid right off of the chair.

"I'm your everything," Spencer said. He straightened up to where he was kneeling tall. "I want you to kneel at the end of the bed, facing the bed. Lay your chest on it, and your hands behind your back."

Aaron didn't move until Spencer had stood up and tossed the pillow over to the floor where he wanted Aaron. Aaron walked over with slightly shaky legs, and Spencer knew that he was close to the place mentally that Aaron wanted to be. Once he was there, Spencer just needed to get him deeper. Aaron lowered himself to the bed with his chest on it but his stomach not. His arms laid down his back, hands clasped together. Spencer dropped to his knees behind him. He touched the swell of Aaron's ass cheeks and then pressed his fingertips into where he was touching. Aaron jerked but not in pain or shock but in pleasure. Spencer drew his fingers down, topping them in just enough to where there was a slight scrape of them over the skin. Marks were left that faded in seconds, but Spencer didn't care. He didn't want to mark Aaron like that.

When Spencer got to the bottom of Aaron's cheeks, he ghosted his fingers over the bottom swell before pressing his thumbs into the area just behind Aaron's balls. He swept those thumbs up, spreading cheeks as he moved. Spencer remembered the first time that Aaron had done this to him and how freaked out he had been but for no other reason than he had never done it or had it done to him before. Aaron had read him right in that once Spencer had got used to it, he had been fine. There was still that flutter of forbidden when Aaron's tongue first went over his hole or started by pushing into him. The one hang up that Spencer still had even with all they had done to each other over the years.

Spencer kissed the top of Aaron's crack before he settled down to where he could run his tongue over Aaron's crack. Spencer heard Aaron bury his face in the bed and he usually would have told him that he wanted to hear him, but right now, Spencer liked the sound of Aaron's muffled cries. Spencer focused on that, the sounds of Aaron's pleasure as Spencer rimmed him.

Twice, between tongue and fingers, Spencer got Aaron almost to the edge only to back off just before it became too much. The sounds from Aaron's mouth if they had come from anyone else would have been signs of distress. At one point, right after Spencer had stopped the last time, Aaron had been whimpering in need.

Spencer pulled away from Aaron and kissed up his back as he settled on one leg on the bed leaning over his lover. "I'm going to go and clean my mouth."

"No."

"Yes. I don't...Please, Aaron," Spencer said.

"Okay," Aaron said. He sounded like he was only hesitantly agreeing.

"On your back when I get back in."

Spencer as quick as he used the nasty brown mouthwash that Aaron used for instances like this. Anything that was in his mouth would be destroyed. After spitting it out, Spencer used a little of his cinnamon just to not have that taste in his mouth. Spencer could sometimes forget when Aaron had him at his limits, but times like this, Spencer just couldn't not clean up at least a little.

Aaron was hard still when Spencer walked back into the room. Spencer walked around the bed to get the new bottle of lube out of the drawer. He knew that the other had been emptied the last time they had sex in their bedroom, which wasn't a norm, not having sex in the bedroom. Spencer opened it, taking the security seal off and putting the lid back on. He snapped it open as he walked back down to the end of the bed. He could feel Aaron's eyes on him the entire time. Spencer had plans, and Aaron had not limited on what he was allowed to do so Spencer was going to wet his appetite a little before going back to sucking Aaron's cock.

Spencer slicked up two fingers and a little in his palm. He coated his cock first before beginning to press his fingers inside of Aaron. Aaron's back tried to come off of the bed, and Spencer didn't try and stop him from moving. It was nice to see him lost in pleasure. Aaron's cock jerked once as Spencer ran his fingers over Aaron's prostate. Spencer kept on doing it until he knew that Aaron was too close. Spencer used his clean hand to rub at Aaron's thigh to help calm him down. Aaron wasn't there yet, wasn't to the point where he was going to do what he wanted when he came.

Aaron took longer to come away from that orgasm than the others, but Spencer knew that it would happen the closer he got and, the more that Spencer did it. Still, Spencer was careful as he pressed inside of Aaron with his cock. Aaron's hands grabbed the bed, and he moaned as Spencer finished stretching him with his cock. Aaron groaned when Spencer was fully seated in him. Aaron was fighting not just orgasm but feeling anything, so Spencer placed a hand on Aaron's chest and held him still as he slowly fucked him.

"Please," Aaron begged, but it wasn't for orgasm. It was for anything, but what Spencer was doing.

"Stop fighting it. Let yourself feel, Aaron." Spencer didn't lean down to kiss Aaron, but he did speed up a little bit more. He kept himself gentle, making love to Aaron more than fucking him but as Aaron relaxed into it, Spencer watched Aaron's cock starting to throb. Aaron got closer to orgasm in waves, depending on how fast Spencer was with his fucking. Aaron would get close and then fall back, get close and fall back.

Aaron sobbed once as Spencer pulled out of him. It wasn't a painful sob but one of frustration of not being allowed to orgasm. Spencer shifted to where he could kiss Aaron, helping to calm him down just a little bit more. It was nice. Spencer balanced on one arm to grab Aaron's hand and lay it on his hips. Aaron groaned and grabbed with his other hand as well. Aaron tried to pull Spencer's hips into contact with his own, but Spencer stopped him.

Spencer kissed down Aaron's neck and chest before focusing for a few minutes on Aaron's nipples before he kept on going down. Spencer spread Aaron's legs just a little more so he could kneel between them and play with Aaron's hole while he sucked him down. It didn't take long between the two sensations to get Aaron where he wanted to be, where he needed to be.

"Please, Spence, fuck me. Let me. God, let me come."

Spencer grinned around Aaron's cock where he had stopped sucking, stopped moving because Aaron was that close but he hadn't let go of him. Kept him there in his warmth. Spencer grabbed the lube as he let Aaron's cock slip from his lips. He slicked up his fingers again before spreading that lube on Aaron's hole and inside of him before slicking up his cock as well. Spencer wasn't going to hurt Aaron. Aaron didn't need pain, not that kind of pain.

Aaron was looking up at the ceiling as Spencer slid inside of him for the last time. He wasn't that gone, but he was trying to hold on or to will his orgasm faster, Spencer wasn't sure. Spencer found the towel and cleaned up his hand as much as possible given the situation and then caught both of Aaron's knees to press his legs up so that Spencer could lean over him. Spencer nuzzled at Aaron's mouth for a few seconds before Aaron started to kiss him back.

The only sounds in the room were the gentle slap of skin on skin and Aaron's moan gasps that Spencer's mouth didn't drown out as Spencer made love to Aaron. It was tender and something that Spencer knew that Aaron needed after being denied so long.

Aaron was the first to orgasm when he realized that Spencer was allowing it finally he grabbed Spencer's back so hard that Spencer lost balance a little but he made sure that his hips kept on moving. Aaron's orgasm was gentle, but a little edged from the fact that Spencer had denied him for so long.

"I love you," Aaron whispered through his orgasm, and that triggered Spencer's.

Spencer slumped down onto Aaron as Aaron had not let go of him. Spencer knew that he needed to get himself and Aaron cleaned up, and then his husband tucked into bed, but Aaron was almost all the way asleep, so Spencer stayed right where Aaron wanted him. There was time to clean up when Aaron was fully asleep and wouldn't realize that Spencer wasn't in bed. For now, Spencer was just enjoying being wrapped in Aaron's arms.


	4. Thursday 4 Mirror Sex

Spencer knew that Jack was with Jessica. The woman was very kind and had agreed to watch Jack a little more during Aaron's month-long quest to over sex Spencer. Spencer smiled as he thought about it like that because really it's what it as. Still, it was a lot of fun, and Spencer was enjoying it. Between his birthday in just a couple of days and Halloween at the end of the month, Halloween was his favorite holiday and usually Spencer started to celebrate it in his own way after Labor Day. 

There were a few days that Spencer figured that Aaron wouldn't mind Jack being home for what they were doing, as long as he was asleep or busy doing other things. That day, Aaron had left an hour before Spencer, he said to have time to get ready, so Spencer had been on pins and needles since that moment. Morgan had even come out of his office a few times and liked to pick on Spencer as he tried to finish as much as he could. 

The house was silent as Spencer let himself into it. He toed off his shoes and dropped his socks into the basket that was by the door for them. He tried to settle down as he started toward the steps that would take him upstairs to their bedroom but he couldn't. He laid his hand on the railing that ran up the stairs but stopped as there was a note on the far wall for of the stairway. Spencer stepped up the two steps to pick it up. He read it and frowned because Aaron had a list of instructions but nothing else on there. 

Spencer was being told to go to the bedroom and strip naked before coming back down to the kitchen. That was all that Spencer knew to do. Spencer quickly did as Aaron had instructed him and when he entered the kitchen, he found Aaron dressed in only a pair of jeans. He was checking on something in the oven, and when Spencer got a good whiff of it, he realized it was meatloaf. Spencer wasn't hungry as he had eaten a late lunch with Aaron after a meeting had run long. 

"Hello," Aaron said as he tossed the oven mitt down and turned around. He was smiling at Spencer. Aaron held out a hand to stop Spencer from coming closer. Spencer stayed where he was and waited for Aaron to get close to him. Aaron picked up something off of the counter as he walked over, it was a blindfold. Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's lips, a chaste and simple welcome home before he started to wrap the blindfold around Spencer's face and tightened it into place. It was a newer one that had velcro instead of having to tie it. Aaron still had the other and used it but sometimes they wanted speed, and with Spencer's hair the velcro was nice. 

"Hello," Spencer said when Aaron stepped back to run his fingers around the edges of the blindfold on Spencer's face. Aaron's hands were warm still from the oven. 

"I'm cooking the meatloaf slow. When we are done downstairs, I can turn it up, and we can finish it off." 

"Okay," Spencer said. Spencer shivered as Aaron's hands moved down Spencer's face to his neck and down to his chest. Aaron's thumbs brushed over Spencer's nipples. Just that simple touch had Spencer starting to harden. Aaron had to notice because he kissed Spencer again and chuckled. 

"You'd think that by now you would be a little tired of sex."

"Never," Spencer whispered. 

"Good." Aaron grasped Spencer's hand, and they started to move. Spencer knew that they were going into the basement. He had no clue if Aaron had blindfolded him to hide what he had set up or if the blindfold was part of what he had planned. Aaron was so careful with Spencer as they walked down the stairs. Aaron's feet slipped under Spencer's for each step and guided him down to the next one, only sliding out when Aaron's foot was on the next step down. Spencer wasn't going to tell him that it wasn't needed. Aaron wanted to do it, and it felt good, that Aaron cared. Spencer knew that he cared but being under the intensity even if he couldn't see felt really good. 

"It's warm down here," Spencer said. 

"Yes, I turned the thermostat to warm the basement up a little more. I'll turn it back down when we are done."

The little gym that they had set up was kept cooler than the rest of the basement, but that was so that they wouldn't burn up while working out. The whole of the basement was kept a little cool as it wasn't used a lot, but this was like the bedroom when Aaron was going to keep Spencer naked for a long time. 

Spencer tried to listen to see if he could hear anything that was out of place but there was nothing. He frowned but didn't let it stay on his face that long. Aaron directed Spencer to the foot of the bed and down onto his knees there. Instead of the carpet, there was a pad of some kind under Spencer's feet and then his knees. It felt almost like a mattress, but Spencer wasn't sure. He didn't reach down to touch it. 

Aaron moved away from Spencer with a hand that pressed Spencer down silently telling him not to move. Spencer didn't move as he listened to Aaron move around the room. Something was tossed onto the pad beside Spencer, and the slight weight of it made Spencer think that it was lube. There were a few creaks after that and Spencer couldn't place them. He turned his head to the side to listen better, but there was nothing. The blindfold was good in that it let no light into Spencer's eyes, so he had no clue what Aaron did after the creaking stopped. He moved around the room and then he was kneeling in front of Spencer.

"As far as sex goes, we are not doing anything that out of the park. In fact, it's pretty damned vanilla for us. However, the staging is what's new for us."

"New?" Spencer asked. 

"Very new. I had to go to a few stores over the past few weeks to get what I wanted. You've not been in the storage room, so you've not noticed the few new things that I had bought."

Spencer tried to think of what could have been bought that Aaron wouldn't have been able to buy all that he needed at a single store. He didn't ask though. Aaron would tell him if he wanted him to know before revealing what they were doing. Aaron started to move, and Spencer found that Aaron was slipping behind him. Fingers went right to his hole and lubed him up. Spencer groaned as Aaron was just focused on lubing him up and not playing around at all. After a few passes with his fingers, Aaron's fingers slipped out of inside of him. 

Aaron pressed up on Spencer's ass and then directed him back down when Aaron had scooted just a little bit closer. Spencer felt Aaron cock at his hole and then it was inside of him. Sliding in so easy. Aaron didn't stop pulling Spencer down until their bodies were flush with each other. 

"Fuck you look beautiful. Your collar standing out on your neck and your body started to get a little flushed with arousal." Aaron was plastered to Spencer's back, his hands on Spencer's hips holding him in place while Aaron drew his cock out and then pushed it back inside of him. Once Aaron had his slow rhythm down, he started to used Spencer's hips to direct Spencer up and down as well. "Wrap your arm up behind my head."

Spencer did as he asked wondering precisely what Aaron's plans for them were. Spencer grabbed the back of Aaron's head as a hand wrapped around his cock. "Please."

"Please what? You don't like slow?" Aaron asked. 

"No," Spencer said. 

"Don't worry, Spencer. I'll give you what you want, but first, you gotta look forward." Aaron hand on Spencer's hip disappeared, and then Spencer felt it on the blindfold. The rip sounded, and Spencer started to close his eyes so that the light of the room wasn't blinding. He slowly blinked to allow his eyes time to adjust as Aaron kept on fucking him. Aaron's hand on his cock left and reached up to grip Spencer's chin and force his face up and forward. 

It took a few seconds for Spencer to realize what he was seeing. He was seeing himself, and he was seeing Aaron. There were seven floor-length mirrors in front of them. The mirrors were arranged in a semi-circle and were focused on the two of them to where Spencer could see their sides as well as their fronts as Aaron fucked him. Spencer shuddered as he watched Aaron watching him in the mirror. 

"Don't look away," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear before he let go of Spencer's chin. Aaron grabbed his hips again, picking up the pace just a little. Spencer had to focus on his body to keep himself from looking away or dropping down to his hands when Aaron thrust up into him hard once. Spencer was watching body as it reacted to being fucked. The flush that crept up his body, the sweat in the lighting. Spencer couldn't see anything of Aaron except for his hands on his hips. Aaron's head was bent down, probably watching his cock slide in and out of Spencer's hole. 

One of Aaron's hands left Spencer's hip in the mirror, and Spencer watched as Aaron raised it up before using it to grasp Spencer's hair and tip his head back to where Spencer could only sort of see himself in the mirror. Aaron nipped at his ear before his breath washed over it in an exhalation. "I should record this sometime. Set the camera up on the tripod just behind us to where it catches us and us in the mirror."

Spencer whimpered in pleasure at the thought. Aaron had gotten Spencer used to the video camera even if when he wasn't high on the pleasure he balked at it slightly. Spencer felt Aaron pushing with his hand, so he helped to right his head, but Aaron kept on pushing. Aaron let go fo Spencer's hair and then grabbed the back of his neck to push. Aaron didn't stop until Spencer was on his elbows in front. Spencer made sure to keep his eyes locked on the two of them in the mirrors. Aaron scraped his nails down Spencer's back before he pushed his thumb into the flesh just above Spencer's hole. Spencer jerked at the sensation, and his head almost dropped of its own free will. 

Now Spencer could see almost all of Aaron in the mirrors. Aaron's body was covered in sweat as well, and he was focused on Spencer's hole. Watching his cock slide in and out of it. Aaron let go of Spencer's hip and laid a hand on his lower back, holding him still. Spencer stilled and didn't move even with Aaron moved the hand again. The hands gripped Spencer's asscheeks, spreading him wide for Aaron's viewing pleasure. After a few more strokes of his cock, Aaron looked up into the mirror, locking eyes with Spencer. 

Aaron kept them like that, him watching Spencer's face as Aaron fucked him. The rhythm was harder, faster, rougher now that Spencer was braced with his arms on the floor. It was a fight for Spencer to keep his eyes open when he wanted to close them in pleasure. 

Spencer was so focused on the mirror and Aaron that his orgasm crept up on him and rolled over him with little notice. Aaron hadn't told him that he was allowed to and as he gasped, he saw that Aaron was looking smug. Aaron pulled out of him, and Spencer groaned as he did. Aaron was still hard, and Spencer didn't want this to end. 

"It's okay," Aaron said. HIs hand swept down Spencer's back to calm him down. "We are just changing positions a little bit." Aaron's hands pulled Spencer up to where he was on his knees again. Spencer's eyes dropped down to see that Aaron had laid a towel under Spencer so that his release was caught on it and not the mattress they were on. It looked like a rounded futon mattress, but Spencer didn't remember them having one. Aaron must have got it when he had been shopping for the mirrors. At least that solved the issue on why he had to go to so many stores. It wasn't like there was an antique mirror store in the city, or at least there wasn't as far as Spencer knew. 

Aaron helped Spencer stand up before he grabbed the dirty towel and tossed it toward the hamper at the side of the room. He then scooted the mattress closer to the mirror and waved Spencer over. Spencer walked over, and when Aaron held out his hand after crouching, Spencer passed his hand over. Aaron tugged him into the mattress and into Aaron's lap, facing in other. Aaron started to kiss him. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's head and held on as Aaron touched him all over. 

After a few minutes of kissing, Aaron had Spencer get his legs underneath of him and then Spencer's cheeks were being spread. Spencer back was to the mirror which meant that Aaron could see his hole from the position they were in. Spencer would have blushed at being on display in such a way, but he didn't have it in him anymore. He knew that Aaron loved his body, loved the look of him, the way that they had sex. Aaron liking the look of Spencer's hole after he had been fucked was just another facet of that. Though having it visible on seven different mirrors was a little strange, Aaron seemed to like it. 

"Hold yourself open," Aaron whispered as he let go of Spencer's cheeks. Aaron moved his head to where he was looking over Spencer's shoulder at Spencer. There was no way for Spencer to even turn his head enough to where he could see what was going on. 

Spencer reached back and did as Aaron asked. Aaron coaxed Spencer up a little more and then pulled him in close so that Aaron's cock bumped against Spencer's hole before Aaron guided himself inside of Spencer. 

"Your hole was twitching, wanting something, anything inside of it and as soon as my head started to slide inside of you, it stopped. Is that what you want? Me inside of you all the time?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes," Spencer said as Aaron got inside of him as far as he could in the position they were in. Aaron thrust in and out shallowly a few times before he batted Spencer's hands from his ass cheeks and took over holding Spencer open for Aaron's viewing pleasure. Aaron used his hands to direct Spencer up and down on his cock. Spencer shifted his hold and grabbed the back of Aaron's head to hold himself a little more steady as Aaron's pace started to speed up. 

Spencer didn't know how long he and Aaron fucked like that, but Aaron's breathing started to pick up after a while, and Spencer was sure that he was going to come. Aaron stopped though. He held Spencer still. Spencer groaned because he had been so close to coming as well. 

"Oh, don't worry. Just one more change of position and then we are going to fuck until we both come." Aaron helped Spencer to settle onto his back. Spencer looked up at the mirrors as Aaron stood up and moved to them. He tipped them all down some to where Spencer was seeing himself a little better in them. Spencer swallowed as he thought about what else he would be able to see better as well. 

Aaron crouched between Spencer's legs. He spread Spencer's legs just a little bit more and then lifted up Spencer's hips so that he could slide his legs underneath. Spencer's back was mostly on the mattress while his hips and legs were on an incline up Aaron's legs. Aaron's cock was pressing at Spencer's hole before Aaron even got him up where he wanted him. Spencer was loose enough from what they had already done that Aaron pushed inside of him with little issue. 

"Eyes on the mirror," Aaron said. 

Spencer tipped his head to where he could see them. See his own body on display and Aaron's cock disappearing inside of him. It was illicit, and Spencer couldn't help grabbing the mattress with his hands to stop himself from covering this hard cock and where he could see Aaron's as it pushed in and out of him. It was lewd and something that Spencer didn't know how he felt about. It was one thing when he wasn't seeing it, or they had been farther across the room. Now they were close, and Spencer could see the sheen of sweat on his skin better. The flush of arousal. His cock as it was hard and wanted more. Aaron's hands on his hips helping to kept Spencer where he wanted him as he was fucked. 

Not daring to look in Aaron's eyes, Spencer looked everywhere else in the mirror. From the V of his legs to the look of his own face as he took it all in. Aaron's pace slowly picked up, and Spencer couldn't look away from his own face as he was fucked. Spencer hid nothing as Aaron's cock moved inside of him. It was no wonder that Aaron liked to see his face when they had sex. If Spencer was always like this, it made him wonder how Aaron had ignored the pull of it before love had been declared. Aaron's body tipped some to where it was only his hands on Spencer's hips holding Spencer where he wanted him as he chased his orgasm. 

"Don't," Aaron uttered just seconds before he came inside of Spencer. 

Spencer could have acted like he didn't understand but he did, he made sure to hold his own orgasm back as Aaron emptied his cock inside of him. Aaron stayed pressed inside of him until his cock was soft and only the slight drag on the inside walls let Spencer know that Aaron was leaving him. Aaron backed away from Spencer and waved his hand in a circle, so Spencer carefully spun around. His legs were closer to the mirror than his head now. Spencer tipped his head to look at Aaron who was grabbing something from the bed before walking to Spencer. Aaron crouched at Spencer's hips and rolled him onto his side. He gently moved Spencer's leg to where Spencer had a good view of his hole as Aaron pressed a blue lubed dildo into him. 

There was nothing stopping the dildo from sliding as far into him as Aaron wanted. The lube on it as well as Spencer's well-stretched hole and Aaron's own release allowed the fake cock to go all the way inside. It was a new one because as Aaron kept on pressing it inside, it went farther into Spencer than any other dildo had before. Spencer didn't need Aaron to tell him that he needed to watch. Aaron pumped the dildo in and out a few times before changing the angle slightly to where it rubbed against Spencer's prostate with every single thrust. Spencer grabbed the mattress again, trying to hold onto the thin rope he had to keep his orgasm at bay. Aaron had already told him once not to. He was going to have to wait for his second one. 

Spencer watched the blue in contrast to the pale skin of his ass. He groaned at the places it reached that nothing had reached in a long time. Aaron's hands held the top cheek open to where Spencer could actually see his hole wrapped around the silicone of the fake cock. It was one thing to feel a dildo going in and out but to see it at the same time as feel it. 

"Come," Aaron said, and Spencer couldn't even attempt to hold it longer than it took for Aaron to get the first sound out of his mouth of the word. Spencer felt his orgasm wrenched from him even though he wanted it, it felt like it was forced from him. When finally he was done, when he was lying limp, Aaron pulled the dildo from him gently and then laid down with him, wrapped around Spencer. Spencer could feel Aaron's sated cock pressing into the cleft of his ass. 

"I don't think I'm going to get hard the rest of the night." 

Aaron laughed in Spencer's neck. 

"I don't blame you, Spencer. Why don't we rest here and then we can clean up, eat dinner, and then cuddle in bed until we fall asleep?"

"That sounds good to me." Spencer closed his eyes and let himself go, drifting a little. Aaron would wake him up when it was time to get up.


	5. Friday 5 Sadism/Masochism

Spencer pulled on the chains that were holding him to the wall. He was blindfolded and pressed face first into the wall. Spencer knew that Aaron had been debating an area where Spencer could be chained up for their play, but he had not noticed that the wall in the workout room was more than just for the chin ups. The wall was padded, and the hook that Aaron had pointed out was for a towel would hold more than only that towel. Spencer had never paid attention to the base of the padded wall either. There were hooks there, and that was where Spencer had watched Aaron chain his feet to them. The blindfold had come last after Spencer's feet had been shackled and then he had been strung up by his arms.

"Ready?" Aaron asked behind him.

"Yes," Spencer answered. He knew that Aaron was asking for more than just if he was ready to begin. He wanted to know that Spencer was mentally prepared to being used the way he was going to be as well as physically. They had never done anything like this before, and despite playing hard, they had never set out with the goal of just this.

Aaron's hands swept down Spencer's back, feeling every single inch before moving down to his ass cheeks and then farther down to his thighs. There was no push to arouse. The hands were perfunctory. Spencer heard the sound of the violet wand being turned on. He had not expected that. It turned off after a few seconds and then there was the sound of it being set down on the small table that Aaron had set up.

When Aaron had brought Spencer into the room after Jack had gone to sleep, the table had been set up, and a black cloth was over it. He had not seen what Aaron had set out.

"You don't have to do a thing but worry about feeling and not coming until I tell you to. No counting, no push to hold your voice in. We have this room soundproof so that no noise gets upstairs. You make whatever sound you want."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out before relaxing down into the headspace that Aaron wanted him to be in.

Spencer felt something touch his back slightly. It touched four more times before it connected harder and faster in that first spot. Spencer gasped and arched on his feet as the next four hits came on him. It was the sharp sting of the riding crop. Aaron paused for a few seconds before the next set of strings happened just below each one of the ones that had already been placed on him.

Trying to get friction on his cock, Spencer pushed forward into the wall. He had been slightly aroused before the first touch of the crop, but now he was hard as a rock. Ten strikes with the crop, and he was harder than he thought he had ever been in his life. Aaron's hands grabbed Spencer's hips and pulled him away from the wall.

"Do you want to come?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer pleaded.

"Do you think you can and not release?" both of Aaron's hands slipped around to Spencer's front and barely skirted Spencer's groin.

"Yes."

"Then do it," Aaron said as he wrapped a hand around Spencer's cock and stroked him once.

Spencer cried out as he orgasmed and made sure not to release. For a few seconds it felt good, then the feeling of still needing orgasm came back. It wasn't nearly as strong as it had been and it was just going to get worse as the night wore on. Aaron's fingers trailed up Spencer's chest until they were pressed on his pulse point on his neck. Spencer could feel it racing but not out of the normal for what they were doing.

Aaron had hard, and even with the jeans that he had one, Spencer could feel it pressing into him. The jeans were rough on the marks from the crop, and all that did was push Spencer a little closer to the want of orgasm. Aaron touched him as he tried to help him down to where they could go again. Spencer knew that Aaron wanted to play, but he hadn't realized that Aaron wanted to really play. It was a Friday, and that meant no work the next day. A month of guaranteed weekends off was nice.

"Ready?" Aaron asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

Spencer couldn't help the swallow that he made at Aaron's tone as the man stepped back from him. The sound of the violet wand started again, and Spencer readied himself for the feel of that on his skin. Aaron began right at the top of Spencer's shoulder and God it felt so good on Spencer's skin. It wasn't a toy they often used more for time and need than anything else. Aaron had to be in perfect control of himself, and so did Spencer.

There was no movement out of Spencer as Aaron took the wand down his body and back up again, missing the areas where the crop had bit into his skin. Spencer could feel his cock leaking from the stimulation. Spencer knew that he was holding on by a thread, but it felt so damned good that he didn't want it to end.

The first touch of the wand near one of the crop marks had Spencer wondering, just for a few seconds, if Aaron had messed up but when the wand came back, even closer to the mark that Spencer could still feel throbbing on his skin. Spencer thought that he was prepared for anything that Aaron would do to him but this. Fuck, this was almost too much. Spencer clamped down on his body, stopping the orgasm that the sensation of the wand on a crop mark made in him. He groaned, and his head dropped forward, it was too much to try and hold it up. Took too much of his willpower that he needed elsewhere.

Aaron didn't stay near the marks for that long. He went back to the upper part of Spencer's back and even around to Spencer's stomach. When Spencer had control of himself again, Aaron went back to the marks. Aaron kept the tip of the wand close to Spencer's skin and just kept on tracing the marks. It was too much and not enough, and Spencer could feel himself shaking for want of orgasm.

"Come," Aaron said as the wand shut off.

Spencer made sure that he didn't release again on that one but the relief of being allowed to do it was like a cold water bath. Spencer slumped down, his hands holding onto the chain so that he didn't hurt his wrists but he went boneless otherwise. He felt Aaron checking his pulse again and then the straw of the water bottle was being pressed between his lips. Spencer took a sip, tasting more than just water in it. It wasn't quite Gatorade but something like it. Spencer had tasted it once before when Jack had been sick a few weeks back, caught a stomach bug from the school and hadn't been able to keep foods down for a day. Aaron had made his own version of electrolyte water for Jack to drink that didn't have nearly as much sugar as other drinks.

Aaron wasn't in a rush, so Spencer took several sips, some short and some long until he felt like he was sated enough on that front before he let the straw go. Aaron set the drink down but didn't step away from Spencer.

"Are you doing okay?" Aaron asked, there was worry in his voice.

"Yes. God, yes, Aaron." Spencer let all of his emotion into his voice.

"Still green?"

"Fuck, yes," Spencer said. He wanted Aaron to know that he really liked what they were doing.

"So eager," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear before fingers trailed down Spencer back and nails scratched over the marks. Spencer jerked on the chains, his body bowing first away and then into the pain. Aaron did it again, and Spencer pushed harder into the nails. Then he was stepping away from Spencer.

As soon as Spencer heard the weird whistling noise in the air a moment later, he knew exactly what Aaron had in his hand. It was the silicone flogger. The first kiss of that over his skin was no Spencer's thighs, just below the marks left by the crop. It was just a warm-up, gentle but enough for Spencer to feel it. The next was over Spencer's ass, and it was harder but not hard enough to hurt. Aaron was playing with him.

"Please," Spencer begged. He really wanted to actually feel the flogger on his skin, to have it bite and make him crave even more. Spencer settled down onto his heels as the next strike landed on his lower back and the tips curved around his back onto his side, there the flogger bit into his skin. Every strike was harder than the last. Every single time it was in a different place until it wasn't anymore and Spencer howled in pleasure at that. Aaron worked him over forcefully then. It was too much and yet not enough. Aaron was keeping him from sinking down into subspace.

"Please," Spencer begged again, and the flogger bit his skin so hard on the next strike that Spencer had to use all of his willpower to not come. Aaron told him that he didn't have to count, but in his head, Spencer did because it was going to be the only thing keeping him from orgasming as Aaron did his best to leave marks with the last five bites of the flogger. Spencer barely heard the thud from the flogger being dropped to the table, and then there was Aaron with his hands on Spencer's ass. His hands felt so cold on Spencer's skin even though they should have been warm.

"You are going to have a slightly hard time sitting tomorrow," Aaron said but he didn't sound apologetic, he actually sounded very proud. Spencer pushed back into his hands as the thumbs started to spread his cheeks some. Aaron slipped a finger inside of Spencer, it was lubed and slid in so easily. It went right for his prostate. Spencer hissed as Aaron started to play with him. Aaron pressed up into Spencer's prostate, and his other hand squeezed Spencer's ass cheek. That surge was there, and just as Spencer started to get control of it, Aaron spoke. "Come."

"AARON!" Spencer screamed as he came, holding back the actual release but just barely. He wasn't sure that he had another one of them in him as he slumped down. Aaron still has a finger inside of him, but it wasn't pressing on his prostate anymore. It took Spencer a lot longer to figure out what he was doing than it should have and it didn't fully sink in until the plug was pressing into him. Spencer jerked as it was fully seated into him, his body shuddering at the feel.

"So eager, so perfect, and yet still you want more." Aaron pressed the plug into Spencer, pushing it into his prostate a little more than it was. Aaron's fingers checked his pulse, and it was calming in and of itself. The drink was offered again, and Spencer didn't take nearly as much as he had the time before.

Aaron pulled Spencer back as far as the chains on his feet would allow, which wasn't much. His hands grabbed Spencer's thighs, where the flogger had bit into Spencer's skin on the front, and he gripped there. Spencer wasn't sure, but he thought there might be hand shaped bruises there in the morning. Aaron kept moving up, pinching or scraping his nails on skin. He did not go near Spencer's cock but did keep on going up past Spencer's hips. Nails scrapped over each of Spencer's nipples and then a hand was on his chin with the other in his hair tipping his head back to where he was having trouble breathing easy.

"Are you mine, Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Mine to do with what I want?"

"Yes."

"Good." Aaron let him go, stepping back. There was no sound from Aaron to help Spencer track where he was until the flogger cracked over his back. Stinging and leaving welts behind. Spencer sobbed in want of more. Aaron did it again until all Spencer could feel was the welts and the pain and the high that it gave him.

Aaron stopped right when Spencer didn't want him. There was the sound of the violet wand turning back on. Aaron started low with it, just at his knees were there were only a few marks. He kept on tracing every single mark on Spencer's body until Spencer couldn't stand it. Just when he hit his breaking point, Aaron stopped. Aaron's hands were gentle on him as he was unchained from the wall. He was picked up and carried. It was just a short walk to the guest room. It felt like it took forever though.

Spencer felt the silk sheets on his back, and while he knew they were soft, they made his back feel like it was on fire. It was a good fire but still, like a fire on his back. He looked up at Aaron who was naked but not on him on the bed yet. Aaron's head cocked to the side, and his eyes raked up and down Spencer's body. There were marks, Spencer was sure up and down his sides, and it had to be what Aaron was looking at.

Aaron crawled up onto the bed and spread Spencer's legs before getting between them. It pushed Spencer's hips down, and he felt the plug there. Aaron was almost gentle as he pulled the plug free. He tipped Spencer's legs back, worked over thighs pressing to stomach and his hole open and ready for whatever Aaron wanted. Spencer was glad that Aaron didn't want him to hold his legs up and open because he wouldn't be able to. Aaron scooted that last little bit closer to Spencer, and in one smooth stroke, he was fully seated inside of Spencer.

There was no chance to adjust even if Spencer had needed it. Aaron started to take as much as he had given before. He held Spencer in place with the hold on his legs while he fucked Spencer hard and fast. Spencer's body glided on the sheets as Aaron allowed him to move just enough to feel everything on the marks on his body.

Spencer was holding on, making sure that he didn't get as far as he was and disappoint Aaron. He wanted to please him, wanted to be the best, so he made sure that he didn't orgasm. He would not be able to not do it all if he came again. He was so close to the edge of the deep part of subspace, where he wanted to be. Where it would all be pleasure.

Aaron let go of his legs, but before they could, even more, Aaron was leaning down to hold them down with his body. He found Spencer's mouth and kissed him. The first kiss since he had chained Spencer up to that wall. He slowly slipped an arm under Spencer's head to hold him in place. Spencer wasn't sure where the other hand was, but he knew that he would find out at the point that Aaron wanted him to. Aaron came, his hips slamming into Spencer twice before he stilled to fill Spencer up. Spencer tried to thrust up into Aaron, get friction for his cock, but Aaron was holding him perfectly to where he couldn't do it.

Spencer started to whine until he felt the hand on his side and then it was sliding between their bodies. Aaron stroked at Spencer's balls a few times before finally wrapping his hand around Spencer's cock. He stroked it three times before the thumb traced the area at the base of Spencer's cock. Aaron stroked that area a few times before pressing in with his thumb as he moved up to the head.

"Come," Aaron said.

It felt like fire, as Spencer finally found true release. He shuddered and jerked in Aaron's hold before he went limp as he had nothing left to give. He knew that Aaron would take care of him, help him come down and hold him all night long but this right here. Being wrapped in Aaron's hold, feeling Aaron's marks on his skin and just feeling utter peace was what Spencer lived for. Aaron had never pushed him far, and it would be a long time before it was done again for fear of injury but right then.

All was right with the world.


	6. Saturday 6 Corset

Spencer rolled over in bed, feeling the ache of his muscles. He tried to settle and found that there were not a lot of positions that he could without his ass aching. Aaron had been gentler on Spencer's back, and Spencer didn't know why. His thighs and ass were still aching, and it was wonderful. It was late afternoon according to the light that was shining into their bedroom from the large windows. Jack was being dropped off at an overnight birthday party. It was kind of perfect because it was a joint party since Jack's and the new friend he had made at school had birthdays a day apart. Tonight would be a celebration for both of them. Isaac was very happy to share his birthday. There would be a small intimate gathering of the team the next day as well as a few kids from the neighborhood, Henry, and Isaac when Jack got home the next day. 

Getting out of bed, Spencer walked naked to the bathroom to take another shower. The warm water felt good on his body. Even though Aaron had cleaned him up the night before in the bathtub and Spencer had showered in the morning as well. He liked the feel of the water over the marks on his body. Even the feel of the loofah on his skin felt good. He had been half hard that morning when he had got out of the shower. Aaron had grinned at him, towel in hand and started to dry him off. Aaron had not fucked him over the bathroom counter like Spencer wanted, but he had pressed his cock between Spencer's ass cheeks and rubbed until he got off while jerking Spencer off. Spencer had groaned at the mess on his backside, but Aaron had cleaned him up, his hands lingering on the skin a little more than was needed. 

"Are you hungry?" Aaron asked from outside the shower stall. 

"Not yet. I'm still pretty full from lunch." Spencer wasn't sure that he would be hungry for anything significant at dinner as Aaron had made breakfast for lunch. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and fried potatoes with a fruit salad for something slightly healthy. Spencer had been busy on a paper that was due in a week for a journal, and he had wanted to get it finished up, so Aaron had gladly cooked for all of them. 

"Then you don't mind playing before we eat?" 

"No, not at all," Spencer said. He cut the water off and then pushed the stopper down that let the water from the shower head drain down the spout. Spencer opened the door to the shower and found Aaron standing there with a towel in hand. There was nothing in the room that was out of place. The bathroom door was shut though, and that was a little odd as it wasn't something that they did if Jack wasn't home. "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing big. I know your skin is still tender, but there is a reason that I didn't mark up your back too much. I have plans, and I want to see them fulfilled. I was shopping for things for the month at the leather shop, I had ordered a new set of cuffs as your old were wearing in a few places, and I didn't like it. I saw something, and I wanted to see how you would look in it before and while I am fucking you."

"You have me intrigued." Spencer stepped closer to Aaron so that his husband would dry him off. While Aaron was drying him, he pulled his ring off and dried it before drying the skin there and putting it back on. Aaron was always very happy to see that Spencer didn't like to take his ring off even for the length of a shower or doing a small sink of dishes. His collar though did come off when he showered. It was waterproof, but Spencer didn't like to wear it and have it be wet. Aaron knew that Spencer did it and that after his neck and hair were dry, Spencer put it right back or if Aaron was showering with him, Aaron put it back on. Aaron was no so possessive that he needed to be the one to take it on and off. Spencer did indulge him in it when they showered together though. 

"I'm glad," Aaron said. He draped the towel on Spencer's shoulders, and the clink of the buckle of the collar on the counter told Spencer had Aaron was getting ready to put it on him. Spencer stood still hissing slightly when Aaron plastered himself around Spencer's body to wrap the collar around his neck. It was good to feel on his ass. Aaron was wearing jeans again. "I'm not going to blindfold you, but I would like you to close your eyes when we go into the bedroom until I tell you to. I hope you like what I got and we can see about you wearing it at other functions. Today though I just want to look at you in it and fuck you senseless in it." 

"Oh, now you really have me intrigued." Spencer tried to figure out what exactly he could wear that Aaron would be able to fuck him in that he could wear in public, even hidden under his clothes. There were a few things that popped to mind right off and then from there it kept on getting more and more kinky. 

By the time that Spencer was dry, and Aaron was escorting him to the door, Spence had too many images in his head of things he could wear. Still, he closed his eyes and let Aaron direct him into the bedroom. Spencer stopped when Aaron laid a hand on his shoulder and settled in to wait until he was told that he could look. 

"Open," Aaron said. 

Spencer opened his eyes, and his head fell down to look at the bed. There on the white sheets, which was a not standard set for them, was a corset. It was leather and royal blue. Spencer wondered if the man at the leather shop just got everything in royal blue to entice Aaron to buy it or he just had made it and hoped that Aaron would buy it. 

The front of the corset was a button up, which helped with the easy release if needed while the back was a lace up like others. It looked like it was made for women with no breasts to speak of or a man built like Spencer. It didn't look feminine at all, but the wearing of it would be considered that to anyone who saw him in it. 

"Yes?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes," Spencer said nodding his head as well. He wasn't going to say no until he tried it. Just like Spencer did with everything else that Aaron wanted. He couldn't say he didn't like it until he tried it and even things that he didn't really like, sometimes the act got Aaron so worked up that Spencer loved seeing him like that or feeling what Aaron would do to him when he was like that to not give him what he wanted. Aaron always knew though and didn't push for it often. Like the wax play. Spencer didn't hate it and didn't dislike it that much, but he didn't crave it like he did other things. 

Spencer knew why Aaron had dried him so thoroughly in the bathroom and why his back wasn't marked up like his ass and thighs. That would have made the corset too much to wear if it was pressing on his marks. It probably would have felt good, but it could be too much as well. 

Aaron's teeth went right for Spencer's mark on his shoulder, and Aaron bit down as he reached around Spencer and picked up the corset. He held the corset up to Spencer's body, and Spencer raised his arms without being told to as Aaron wrapped it around. Aaron growled but not in chastisement but in eagerness. Spencer lowered his arms and pressed his palms to his chest and stomach to help hold it in place. Spencer wondered what kind of lace or string or whatever was going to hold the corset in place. He didn't dare look back though. Aaron pressed a hand to Spencer's lower back, and then he heard the whisper of two things moving against each other. 

Spencer knew how corset operated and for female, they were needed for some fashion items. He, however, had no breasts to pop up to where they were visible and thanks to running with Aaron on occasion and doing a little bit of things in the small gym, Spencer didn't have fat to speak of, muscle yes, fat no. It was going to be purely visual on Spencer. 

The bottoms edges of the corset drew together, and Spencer could feel it tightening just a little. There was more of the whispering sound as Aaron slowly laced him up. When Aaron was a few rows of eyeholes up, he let go with the one hand, and it all became quicker. Aaron's teeth scraped over Spencer's neck as he finished with lacing the corset up. There was no the tightening of it that needed to happen. 

"Exhale," Aaron said. His voice was firm, and it brokered no fight in Spencer. Spencer knew what was expected of him unless he was safewording out. 

Spencer exhaled, and Aaron tightened the bottom of the corset up, just like lacing a pair of shoes. Aaron moved quickly as Spencer fought inhaling. When Spencer couldn't fight it anymore, he inhaled and found that he was not able to do it much at all. He had to take quicker, shallower breaths. His cock started to harden. Breathplay had never been part of their play. In fact, Spencer had never thought about broaching it with the too close parallel to many cases they had. His cock though and his brain were very different to what Spencer wanted at the moment. 

Aaron got to the top of the corset with it tightened. Spencer didn't feel him tie it off but instead just settled there with his hand holding it tight. Aaron's free hand rubbed down Spencer's side, he could feel the pressure of it through the corset, and then the hand was going around to his front. Spencer looked down to see Aaron's hand on the leather. Aaron's hand dipped low to trace the bottom edge and just above Spencer's groin. Aaron's head hooked over Spencer's shoulder, and he looked down. 

"I see you are liking so far," Aaron said, and the back of his hand brushed over the head of Spencer's hard cock. 

"I like your control of my wants, my needs and this is just another aspect of it. You are controlling how tight the corset is." 

"It's not too tight?" Aaron asked. 

"No. It's comfortable right now, and I can still breathe okay I just have to focus on that really closely. I can feel the buttons pressing into me as well as the lacing at the back and the edges of the corset itself. It's going to leave a very interesting set of marks on my skin for a little while after it comes off."

"Good, I was hoping that it would. I'm going to tie this off and then I can start to fuck you senseless." Aaron set about doing what he said. He made sure not to pull too much but still allow for Spencer feel the constriction on his body. Spencer knew when Aaron was done because his hands gripped Spencer's shoulders holding him in place. One hand let go and gripped the base of Spencer's chin and tipped his head to the side where Spencer saw Aaron had brought up one of the floor-length mirrors from the other day. Spencer swallowed and nodded. Aaron let go of him all of the way and ushered him toward it with a hand on his lower back. Spencer walked softly toward the mirror. He didn't try and trick himself into not looking, and he didn't see anything in the mirror that was that arousing but given the way that Aaron's eyes were moving up and down his body, there was something very arousing to Aaron in the way that he looked. The corset came to a point at the bottom, and that drew Spencer's eyes down to his cock. 

"Do you like it?" Spencer asked because he could think of nothing else to say. 

"Yes, I do. What about you?"

"I don't hate it."

"At least you are being truthful and not trying to hide behind my obvious want of it." Aaron stepped back from Spencer but didn't draw him with him, so Spencer stayed where he was looking at himself in the mirror. The sound of the bedside drawer on Aaron's side of the bed opening almost had Spencer turning around, but he didn't. He knew what was expected of him. Aaron stepped up behind him again, and his foot slipped between Spencer's and pressed against Spencer's left, and Spencer settled onto his right and allowed Aaron to move the foot where he wanted it. It was repeated with the other, moving them out just a little before he felt lube between the cheeks of his ass with fingers pushing inside of him just seconds later. Spencer looked at Aaron in the mirror to see that he was watching Spencer's face very carefully. 

Aaron wrapped his other arm around Spencer and laid his palm over Spencer's stomach, helping to hold him in place as Aaron did more than just lube up Spencer's hole. Aaron went right for Spencer's prostate, and he stayed right there. Spencer's knees started to go weak from the feeling, and he grabbed Aaron's arm. 

"Don't' fight it, Spencer." Aaron's voice was like a siren. Spencer couldn't do anything but his will as he spoke. Aaron's arm moved and wrapped around to hold Spencer's opposite hip. Spencer allowed himself to sink back into Aaron's body. Spencer shivered as Aaron pressed harder on Spencer's prostate. "Come." Aaron's voice was a whisper, but Spencer still did as he bade. 

Spencer came, biting his lip so that he didn't cry out, not because he didn't want to be heard but because Aaron was breathing hard in his ear and he wanted to hear that instead. Spencer had to control his breathing during his orgasm. He didn't need to pass out from lack of air. It was hard, but it just heightened Spencer's feelings during his orgasm as well. Aaron kept on touching his prostate until Spencer let out a whine that it was too much. Aaron stopped, pulling his hand free. 

Aaron tugged Spencer backward, and they stumbled to the bed. Aaron sat down and turned Spencer in his arms before having Spencer sit across his lap. Spencer watched as Aaron carefully cleaned his hand with a towel before grabbing a non-bleach wipe to clean his hand next. Spencer could feel Aaron's hard cock pressed into his soft one, and Spencer was half tempted to rock himself on Aaron's lap. 

"Are you doing okay?" Aaron asked, splaying his hands on Spencer's body just below the corset. Spencer looked down to see Aaron's slightly darker skinned hands framing him. Spencer's thighs were very pale white and stood out in contrast both to Aaron's hand and the corset. It was a very striking image. 

"I'm doing fine."

"You were very...controlled during your orgasm. You didn't have trouble breathing did you?"

"No. I was okay." 

"Not too much?"

"No." Spencer could see the worry in Aaron's eyes leaving as Spencer answered his questions. Aaron was gentle as he tugged Spencer just that much closer. Aaron had said he wanted to fuck him senseless, but Spencer wondered if it was going to be more along the lines of making love. Spencer didn't care as long as he could feel Aaron inside of him, all around him. 

"You are striking, Spencer. I wasn't sure how I feel about you being in the corset, but I wanted to try it once after seeing this in the shop. I just..." Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer. Spencer raised his arms up and wrapped them around Aaron's neck. Aaron's own hands were not idle, touching and even a few times gripped Spencer's sides and squeezing just that little bit tighter, cutting off Spencer's breath for a few seconds. 

Spencer lost track of how much time they sat on the bed and made out, Aaron's hard cock pressed into Spencer's still soft one. It felt good, the kissing but it wasn't enough to arouse, not right then. Especially with Aaron touching everywhere but his crack and his cock. 

"You are so good to me," Aaron said when he parted from spencer's lips. "So fucking perfect and wonderful and I thank everything that exist every morning that you love. That you agreed to start this so long ago. That you stayed even though I was an uncaring asshole."

"Shh," Spencer said, and he kissed Aaron's lips again. Aaron wrapped one arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him just that much closer to him before grabbing the back of Spencer's head to hold him right where Aaron wanted him. The grip was tight and unforgiving but paired with Aaron's subtle rocking into him, Spencer was getting hard again. Spencer tried to get closer to Aaron even though it was impossible. 

"On your stomach," Aaron demanded as he wrenched Spencer's face away from his own. He let go of Spencer and as Spencer climbed past him, slapped him on the ass. The marks that were still a little sore blossomed a little more, and Spencer fought the urge to stop and see if Aaron would do it more. Spencer laid in the middle of the bed with his arms crossed and his head on them. He allowed room for him to breathe into the pocket made by his arms. Aaron straddled Spencer's thigh, the hair on his legs rubbing on the marks there. Spencer understood then why Aaron had made the marks as hard as he had. Aaron scraped his short nails down Spencer's ass cheeks before parting them and nudging his cock in there. Aaron filled Spencer with one surge of his hips, laying down as he did, trapping Spencer against the bed. It restricted his breathing a little more but not too much. No more than other times when Aaron was on him like this. 

"Aaron," Spencer moaned when Aaron set up a hard and fast rhythm, as hard and as fast as he could from the position that he was in that was. 

"The feel of your corset on my skin, the binding rubbing on me. It feels good, Spencer." 

There were no more words as Aaron kept on fucking him. It wasn't love making like Spencer through, but he was okay with it. It felt damn good. His cock rubbed on the bed, the starchiness of the white sheets feeling different than the normal microfiber ones that Spencer was used to. Aaron slowed down, and Spencer whined, trying to get him to stop doing that. Aaron just laughed before pulling his cock from inside of Spencer. 

"I wanna see you riding me," Aaron said. He got off the bed and stood at the end while Spencer rolled onto his side and got to his knees. Aaron sat on the bed and laid down before scooting up to where he his head was on the pillow. He patted his stomach and Spencer climbed onto him. Aaron tilted his hips enough to where Spencer could grab his knees to help steady himself as he thrust down on Aaron's cock. Spencer looked down at Aaron and tried to get a fast rhythm going on Aaron's cock. He shouldn't be he really needed to come already. Aaron didn't touch him at first. Instead, he laid his head below his head on the pillow and watched. 

Spencer felt something weird creep over him, and he realized that it was because he felt a little like a cheap whore who had to do all of the work. It felt...different but not bad. Aaron had never been so passive like he was being at the moment. Spencer would save it for another time to see how he felt if maybe Aaron was like that the whole time. 

Aaron's eyes didn't leave Spencer's body but instead focused on parts for a few seconds before moving on but always coming back to Spencer's groin with the cock visible and the bottom edge of the corset just peeking into his vision. 

With Spencer doing all of the work, he was having to make sure that he was focusing on his breathing and less on what Aaron was doing. Spencer couldn't take deep breaths without the corset stopping him. He hit that edge a few times, his body freaking out at the lack of air. When Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips to start to direct him on how hard and fast, Spencer lost track of his breathing. He inhaled too deep, and his vision spotted when the feeling hit his body. Spencer barely reacted in time to stop himself from coming. His hands slipped off of Aaron's kenes, and he fell forward. Aaron caught him rolled the both of them until Spencer was on his side, Aaron cock no longer inside of him. That was the most upsetting to Spencer he keened and tried to get it back inside of him but with the way they were it was impossible. 

As soon as Spencer could, he rolled to his other side and scooted back into Aaron, slotting his ass right at the right level. Aaron pulled him back, getting his cock inside of him. Aaron's hand splayed over Spencer's abdomen and helped Spencer get into a rhythm that felt good. Aaron's hand started to slide down to Spencer's cock, but Spencer grabbed his hand and stopped him. 

"No," Spencer gasped. He pulled Aaron's hand back up to his abdomen and pushed. Aaron got into the rhythm of pressing Spencer back into him as they fucked. Spencer focused on his own breathing and Aaron's and didn't even think about anything else. His orgasm ripped from him, and he couldn't breathe, he was trying to take in too much because his body wanted it. Spencer could feel his orgasm lasting longer than normal triggered more and more by the fact that he couldn't breathe. Aaron was gasping his orgasm into Spencer's neck but right when Spencer was at the point of no return, Aaron started to pop the buttons on the corset. 

With the release of the corset and Spencer taking a full breath, he came again. Spencer's body bowed with the force of it. Aaron was there, his arms around Spencer, holding him, petting him and just being there while Spencer got his body under control. 

"Say anything, please," Aaron said, and the worry in his voice drew Spencer out of his trying to piece himself back together. 

"I can't give you a three-digit prime number, but I can talk still Aaron," Spencer said, and he knew the snark would help to settle Aaron even more. 

Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's shoulder. He released a breath and started to talk. "When you are able to move, we are going to the bathroom, and you are going to let me check you over. It won't be soft like normal. I need to make sure that the corset didn't hurt you."

"Okay," Spencer said, and he made his body stretch out some. He did his own check on breathing and just moving to see how his muscles were. He felt good, he felt really good. Mentally, physically. Spencer let Aaron touch him, checking him over. His hands were soft, and even on the marks, he didn't press too much to attempt to arouse but just to check. 

Spencer was looking forward to eating. His stomach growled. Aaron laughed. 

"I guess it's time for dinner, first shower." Aaron sat up and slowly pulled Spencer up with him. Aaron was there every single step of the way to the bathroom, and Spencer hadn't felt so close to him in a long time. Spencer didn't want to leave his side the rest of the night. 


	7. Sunday 7 Praise-kink

Spencer was laying in bed waiting for Aaron. Jack was sacked out in his bed after a day of having too much fun and too much everything. He had nearly fallen asleep eating dinner. Aaron had been very touchy all day, and everyone on the team noticed and watched Spencer and Aaron more than normal. It wasn't a watch like after the case with Morgan's cousin but just them just trying to see what was different. Spencer wasn't even sure what was different, but Rossi's comment about expecting had made Aaron laugh and Spencer promised him that if he were the first, born biologically male to get pregnant, he would be doing more than working the BAU with his life.

"Hey," Aaron said as he entered the room. They had work the next day, and even though the day had been busy, Spencer wasn't that tired, and by the look on Aaron's face, he wasn't either.

"Hello," Spencer said. The covers were still on the bed, and Spencer was only in sleep pants. It was warm enough in the room that he didn't need anything more than that to be comfortable.

Aaron stepped away from the doorway and shut the door. He locked it and stared at Spencer.

"Do you think you can be good for me?" Aaron asked.

Spencer sat up in bed and looked at Aaron for a few seconds before he nodded his head.

"Words."

"Yes, I can be good," Spencer said.

"Good. Come here," Aaron said he pointed to the floor right in front of him, and Spencer slid off of the bed and walked over to him. He hadn't been told to do anything other than come to there, so Spencer waited. "So good."

Spencer shivered as Aaron reached out and touched Spencer's face. He brushed the back of his hand down Spencer's cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

"You know you are perfect for me right?" Aaron asked. He cupped the sides of Spencer's face and held him there, their eyes locked. "You fill every single aspect of my life that I never knew needed filled. You understand me, the darkness inside and the love that I have like no one ever has. You are the best of me."

"Aaron," Spencer said. He swallowed against the lump in his throat. Aaron smiled at him.

"I want you to do good for me, Spencer. I want you to do everything that I say, and I'll tell you how good you are."

Spencer swallowed because he knew right then what Aaron was doing. He thought that with Aaron would never say anything about the kink that Spencer seemed to have developed and it would stay undiscussed. Aaron used it against Spencer on occasion when Spencer was close to orgasming and Aaron wanted to see if Spencer could stop himself but he had never done anything like this before. Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. He was happy leaving his kink in the shadows and never having it mentioned again. Not like this.

"Aaron," Spencer said with a tone to his voice that even Spencer could never remember making before.

"It's okay," Aaron said.

"Aaron," Spencer said again.

"Close your eyes." Aaron's tone wasn't one that Spencer knew how to say no to, and he did as Aaron asked. "So good." Aaron used his hands on Spencer's face to turn him around to where Spencer was pressed into the door. The door was cool on Spencer's naked back. "Why are you scared?"

"I..." Spencer stopped and started to open his eyes.

"Keep them closed, Spencer."

Spencer shut his eyes and swallowed.

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't know. We've never discussed this even though we both know that it's something with me. I don't...it's so damned tame compared to everything else that we do, but it's more..." Spencer trailed off again and wasn't sure what words he was looking for.

"It's more revealing. You like pain, you like to let go, and you like what I do to you but this is all mental, and it's all what my voice when it's praising you does." Aaron leaned closed, his hands sliding down Spencer's neck to his chest and down lower to his hips. "You let yourself not focus on it when I'm praising how good you feel around my cock or your mouth on me. It's part of sex but this...this is the sex, and you don't know how to feel about it."

"Yes," Spencer breathed.

"I know you. I know your mind. If you get too uncomfortable, I'll stop, and we can just make love the rest of the night. Well, we are going to anyway, but I'll keep the praise to myself. Yes or no?"

Spencer could feel Aaron's eyes on him even though he couldn't see him. Spencer knew that Aaron wouldn't push him. He would wait, even if it were an hour for Spencer to decide what he wanted to do. Aaron was so damned patient with him, and even though it had been a long time since he had to be patient like this, he would be. Spencer hadn't taken a long time to think about anything they did in a long time.

"There is a lot of research into things like this. Why certain people want to please those around them."

"I know."

"I'm not messed up."

"No, you didn't have this kink before. I think it's just a quirk of how we started, how you learned to be perfect for me. You learned to crave the praise and it just kind of went further than that."

"Yes," Spencer said.

"Yes to what I said or yes to what I want to do?" Aaron asked.

"Yes to both."

"Then on your knees. Suck my cock," Aaron said, and the tone was hard again but not too hard.

Spencer dropped to his knees and reached for Aaron's pants. Aaron already had them down and his cock free, so Spencer touched flesh instead of cloth.

"Hands behind your back," Aaron said. Spencer did as he bade and he leaned forward to find the flesh with his lips and tongue. As soon as tongue touched, Aaron was groaning. "Fuck."

Spencer found the base of Aaron's cock and licked up it. When he was ready, he opened his mouth wide and went for broke. He took Aaron all the way back and let the head brush the back of his throat before he sucked and pulled off.

"You suck cock like you were born for it. If I didn't remember how slightly clumsy you were at the beginning, I'd think you did this for more than just fun. No one has ever sucked me as good as you do. No one has ever felt so good wrapped around my cock as your mouth does."

Spencer couldn't hold back the shiver of arousal that raced down his back at those words. It was dirty and horrible, but the praise inside of it was all that Spencer cared about.

"All the way, Spencer like I taught you."

Spencer relaxed his throat and did what Aaron wanted. He swallowed around the head of Aaron's cock and took as much of him into his mouth as he could. He shuddered as his throat closed around it. He bobbed and sucked and never let it leave his throat until he needed to breathe. Spencer pulled off a little more and inhaled through his nose, never stopping on giving Aaron's cock the attention that Aaron wanted, and Spencer wanted to give it.

"You are too damned good at that. I think I could be happy with you sucking my cock for the rest of our lives. I wouldn't want to try it, but I could be. Sometimes it's better than being inside of your ass. Sometimes."

Aaron kept on saying things as Spencer sucked his cock. Spencer knew that with his hands behind his back that it meant he wasn't allowed to touch his cock but still Spencer could feel the ache in it. The ache for want of touch, the ache for the need to release. It wasn't there to where it was all encompassing, but Aaron's words were not helping.

Spencer had nowhere to go, he was trapped against the door, and it was the way that Aaron liked it, knowing that Spencer was trapped. It was a head game more than anything. If Spencer wanted out, Aaron would let him. It was all head games in their own way, even what they were doing now.

"Want to move to the bed?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer said as he pulled off of Aaron's cock all the way. He didn't open his eyes even though he wanted to. He wanted to see the happiness in Aaron's eyes that was sometimes better than the praise from his lips. Spencer wondered if Aaron was denying him that for a reason. Aaron could also just want to actually to see how long Spencer would be good and keep his eyes shut.

Aaron guided Spencer through every step of the way to the bed. "Sit," Aaron said when Spencer's legs hit the bed. Spencer sat down and waited to be told what to do next.

"So good," Aaron said, and even just those simple words sent a bolt of arousal through Spencer. He wasn't sure what his cock looked like, but it had to be leaking pretty badly.

"Always," Spencer said. He meant it as well.

"Up and lay down."

Spencer did as Aaron said, laying down on his back and scooting up to where his head was on the pillow. He felt Aaron crawling up the bed, kissing spots as he went. He licked at the head of Spencer's cock but did nothing else. Spencer spread his legs a little more as Aaron slotted his down onto Spencer's. Spencer could feel Aaron's breath over his face. Next was a hand between Spencer's cheeks and lube there.

"Can you take me this way?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. Always, whatever you need."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why?"

"You'll make me come early, and then I can't do this." Aaron's hand didn't leave, but he moved to replace the finger inside of Spencer with cock. It slid into Spencer with ease, even if Aaron was going slower than Spencer wanted. Aaron pushed up as he bottomed out inside of Spencer and he reached down to gently wrap Spencer's legs around his waist. Spencer shifted his body to where he could do it comfortably. Spencer felt Aaron push inside of him just that much more. It was good, God Aaron felt so good inside of him. Spencer rocked down on his cock a little bit and moaned as Aaron thrust as well.

"You feel good," Spencer said.

"You feel even better. You feel so good. I can't decide if I want your mouth on my cock or your ass. It feels too damned good both ways. So damned good." Aaron moaned and started to rock in and out of Spencer. "Open and look at me."

Spencer looked at Aaron, his eyes finding his husband's eyes with unerring accuracy. Spencer saw that praise in his eyes. The happiness at what they were doing, what they were. That happiness at being with Spencer like Aaron was, was the thing that Spencer needed. Such happiness in his eyes. Aaron slowly lowered himself down to where he was holding his body above Spencer, eyes locked.

"Sometimes I think about trying to talk you into taking a science-based position as a researcher. You love to read about it and write the papers and do things, and I think that maybe you'll be happier in that life, but then I think about cases without you there. Not being able to hold you at night and I feel selfish, but I don't want you to go. I love you so much, Spencer."

"I love you, too," Spencer said. He moved his hands, reaching up to hold onto Aaron's arms. He needed to touch him. He knew that Aaron hadn't told him to, but Spencer needed it.

"Harder," Aaron said.

Spencer tightened his hold on Aaron's waist with his legs as well as his arm with his hands. He would leave marks on Aaron's arms with how hard he was gripping him, but neither of them cared. Aaron muttered words of praise as they made love and each word added more and more to Spencer until finally, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He came, his body arching up into Aaron's and his ass going down on his cock even more. Aaron lasted only a few more thrusts before he came as well.

Aaron lowered himself down to lay on Spencer. His mouth finding Spencer's ear and the praise still fell from his lips. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him tight before turning his head to where he could catch Aaron's mouth in a kiss. He shut up his husband before the words got him hard again. After a day of chasing kids, Spencer was tired. He wanted to sleep with them wrapped around each other and not worry about anything but that.

First thought was showering and changing the bedsheets. Spencer would probably get into the shower first, and Aaron would change the bed while Spencer started cleaning up. Aaron would join him, and it would be full of touching. Spencer didn't care though as long as they were together.


	8. Monday 8 Angry Sex

Spencer had known that the day was going to go to shit when Strauss pulled Aaron into a meeting that took most of the morning and then when lunch rolled around, and Aaron dismissed Spencer before Spencer could speak when he came into Aaron's office, Spencer knew that he needed to make plans. 

Lunch hour spent making plans to have Will watch Jack as Henry wanted a play date with him anyway. So Will was going to watch Jack through the afternoon and feed him dinner and bring him home right before bed. It wasn't ideal, and Aaron might not like it, but that anger might be the tipping point that Aaron needed. 

There was a little too much that being home even a week like he was had put a lot of stress on Aaron and it was showing. Aaron needed to let go. Spencer was healed up from their night of marks so Aaron would be able to leave new ones without worry about hurting old ones. 

Aaron had driven in, so the first thing that Spencer did was when they were leaving, Spencer made sure that he left the bullpen before Aaron and took the steps. He was in the driver seat of the car before Aaron even got out of the building. Aaron said nothing to him, but he got into the passenger seat after putting his suit jacket on the back seat followed by his briefcase. The passenger door was shut a little harder than usual. 

Outside of DC, Spencer took the exit that would take them home instead of Jessica's to pick up Jack. 

"We need to get Jack." Aaron's tone was no-nonsense. It was his Hotch tone, and if it weren't for the fact that Spencer wasn't ready to confront Aaron and force him to let go, Spencer would have commented that he knew that this was the way home.

"Jack is spending the evening at Will and JJ's because Henry wanted to see him again after the party yesterday. He'll be dropped off in time for bed."

Aaron said nothing but the clenching of his jaw told Spencer that he had made the man a little upset. Usually, Spencer wouldn't make plans for Jack without Aaron's approval. Aaron liked being informed when it came to jack and Spencer couldn't blame him. After everything, almost losing Jack to a madman, Spencer could understand Aaron being pissed when it came to someone else managing Jack. 

Pulling into the driveway, Spencer took his time getting out of the car while Aaron all but stalked into the house with his suit jacket thrown over his arm and the briefcase in the other. He looked like a lawyer more at that moment than any other. Pissed off and ready to take on the world. Spencer looked at the clock that was on the wall in the entryway as he shut and locked the door behind him. He heard Aaron going toward the steps that would take him up into the area of the office instead of the bedroom, but Spencer was okay with that. He toed off his shoes and tossed his socks off next. He used the house phone to place an order for their dinner and a time to have it dropped off. He was glad that the closest Chinese place did things like that. It allowed him to not have to worry about food after what he had planned. 

Aaron was in the bedroom by the time that Spencer finally decided that it was time to poke the bear. 

"Dinner will be here in about two and a half hours."

"I'm not hungry," Aaron said without even looking at Spencer. Aaron was down to his boxers, and his suit was in his hands to be hung up. Spencer followed him into the closet to poke again. 

"Then it's a good thing that I made it for two and a half hours from now. You know one hundred and fifty minutes, or nine thousand seconds if you are having issues with the minutes side of it." 

Aaron spun around and glared at Spencer. His eyes were hard, and any other person would be scared, but Aaron wouldn't ever do that kind of violence to him. 

"I did not have an issue with the hour, minute, or second break down but thanks for making sure that I understood something that our child can."

"Well, you stated you weren't hungry. You didn't say that you wouldn't be hungry in two and a half hours, you said you were not hungry right now. Sorry that I wanted to make sure that you heard that part of it all." 

Aaron tried to shove past Spencer out of the closet, but Spencer just moved enough to block his path. When Aaron moved to go the other way, Spencer prevented him again. Aaron growled and reached up to grab Spencer's upper arms presumably to bodily move Spencer. Spencer reached up to break his hold, and he laid a hand on Aaron's chest and walked him until he hit the wall behind. There was a part in the clothes there that was perfect for Aaron's body to fit in. 

"Come on, Hotch." Spencer watched Aaron's eyes widen at the nickname use when they were not in the field. There was something in his eyes that made shiver, but it dropped and then Spencer was moving as Aaron shoved him back. Spencer stumbled a little more than he needed to give Aaron the thought that he was more vulnerable, but Aaron didn't go for what he thought he would. Spencer felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was being spun until he was pressed face first into the wall opposite. One arm was behind his back, and it was wrenched up to where Spencer could feel the stretch of the muscle. 

"You don't want to push me right now."

"Or what?" Spencer asked, his tone petulant. He was a good actor, he had gotten a lot better at it over the years in dealing with UnSubs. 

"Or you won't like what happens." 

"I already don't like you as you are so what could be worse?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron growled into Spencer's neck before his teeth clamped down right there. Spencer thrust his hips forward trying to shove his back backward to get Aaron's teeth off of him, but it didn't help. Aaron held on tightly before a hand snaked between Spencer and the wall and started to work on opening his pants. Spencer got his arm pressed into the wall to shove backward. Aaron moved with it, taking Spencer with him. They crashed into clothes that were not parted, and there was the sound of a few hanger snapping and other things falling to the floor. Aaron hand still worked on getting Spencer's pants off of him while Spencer reached back to try and get Aaron's teeth off of him but Aaron bit down harder, and that started to split his skin a little. He felt the tears, and the pain from it but his body didn't recoil from it, instead, that pain shot right down to his cock. Spencer couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. 

Letting go of Spencer's pants, Aaron used his now free hand to grab Spencer's other hand and draw it behind him. Aaron stepped back enough to pin Spencer's hands down at the small of his back. His one hand holding both wrists. Aaron's teeth never left Spencer's neck though. Aaron shoved Spencer forward again. Frog marching them to the wall where Spencer's chin connected with the wall before he turned to press his cheek to the wall. Spencer felt something on his skin just above his wrist, and it took a few seconds to realize that it was one of Aaron's ties. It was wrapped around his wrists a few times before Aaron let go to start to tie it. Spencer tried to fight out of the hold but Aaron clenching his teeth down a little more made Spencer buck his hips into the wall. He wanted to curse Aaron training his body to respond to bites there as something to be aroused about. 

When the tie was tightened, Spencer tried to pull his arms apart. Aaron had manipulated them to where they were laid on top of each other. Spencer couldn't get his hands free. When Spencer stopped struggling, Aaron let go of his neck, he licked at the blood that had to be there before he kissed just below it on Spencer's back. There were no words of sorry because Aaron wasn't sorry and Spencer didn't want him to be. It had been a long time since Aaron needed to chase away his demons like this. Aaron kicked Spencer's legs apart as far as they would go with his pants at his ankles. Spencer hadn't even noticed when his pants had fallen on his stumble across the room.

"If you move, this stops," Aaron said, and his tone was hard, and it sounded like he had just finished chewing gravel. 

"Yes, Hotch," Spencer said. He didn't even move his head to watch Aaron leave the room. He stayed right where he was only moving when he had to move his feet back from the wall because without Aaron there holding him, he started to tip backward. Aaron would probably notice and not question. 

Aaron came back into the room moving without care for how much noise he made. He grabbed Spencer's cheeks and split them apart, and his cock nudged at Spencer entrance before he let go. One hand pressed Spencer's upper body into the wall while his other grabbed the back of Spencer's head by his hair and tipped it up to where he was looking at the ceiling. Aaron's feet shuffled to where Spencer could feel them against the back of his own, and then he shoved his cock inside of Spencer. 

Spencer screamed at the breach, the empty to full and the stretch of his muscles as he was filled. Aaron had lubed his cock but had not lubed Spencer, and while it wasn't like he had been fucked the day before, his body still protested. Spencer's cock enjoyed it though, and he felt it against the wall. There was going to be fluid all over it, especially if Aaron kept him up against it like this until the end. 

"Hotch," Spencer said. 

"Shush," Aaron said before he let go of Spencer all the way. The only point of contact was Aaron's cock inside of him and Aaron's groin on Spencer's ass. Spencer kept his head tipped up, and he was glad he did because seconds later Aaron was grabbing his chin and forcing his mouth open. Spencer felt cloth on his tongue, and then the standard gag they used was tied around his head. Aaron grabbed the back of it when he had it knotted. He started to thrust. Pulling nearly out before shoving back in. Spencer had to concentrate to keep his hips from swaying too much with the force of the thrusts back inside of him. Aaron only helped hold him up but the hand on the gag knot. 

Aaron's only sounds were his breathing and the grunts as he shoved himself inside of Spencer each time. Aaron was fucking him hard, and Spencer's knees were banging into the wall with each one. He was going to have bruises there, but he didn't care because he could feel Aaron's anger and aggression leaving. The fucking didn't slow, and it didn't become less brutal, but it changed in other ways. 

Spencer was almost to orgasm when Aaron pulled out of him. Spencer whimpered into the gag. Aaron didn't let go of the gag, but he did tip Spencer's head down to where he could see in front of him. Spencer was very glad that he had worn his contacts into work that day. Aaron pushed Spencer toward the door and out of it. His other hand didn't come into play, and Spencer had to be careful as he walked. When he almost stumbled over his pants, Aaron stopped him and let go of the gag. 

Aaron dropped to his knees behind Spencer wrapping one arm around his waist while the other tapped Spencer's foot. Spencer lifted it and found the pants and underwears being pulled off. Next was the other, and while Aaron was down there, he nipped at Spencer's cheek. Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron was going to do next, but he braced himself to be shoved. A second after Aaron was standing up behind him the shove came. Aaron had put Spencer at the right angle to where he stumbled, and as he dropped to his knees, the bed was right in front of him. His chest fell onto the bed, and he was ready for whatever Aaron wanted. 

There were no words from Aaron as he knelt behind Spencer and spread his ass cheeks. Spencer expected to feel a cock, but first, he heard a noise and then Aaron was spitting on his hole. The cock came just after that, filling him up all the way. Spencer screamed into the gag as his body had been used to the depth that Aaron could get from their last position, but this was a different angle and a different everything. Aaron could get farther inside of him, and his body knew it. Aaron set a fast pace as he fucked Spencer, his hands settling on Spencer's hips to hold him in place or to move him back and forth on Aaron's cock to make the penetration faster and harder. He bounced between the two, Spencer only able to lay there and take it. 

Spencer had not be told either way if he could come or not so when that urge hit him, he gave into it. He shuddered as Aaron kept on fucking him, his cock brushing over his prostate and extending his orgasm. Aaron lasted only a minute after Spencer did before he came with a grunt. Aaron pressed his cock as far as he could get it inside of Spencer and just stayed there. Spencer could hear him breathing deep as if he had run a marathon instead of just rough sex. 

The hand that rubbed down Spencer's back was soft. The motion was repeated three times before Aaron carefully pulled out of him. There were no words spoken as Aaron pulled Spencer up off of the bed and had him rest against Aaron's chest. Aaron's hands started to pet up and down Spencer's chest, grounding the both of them. Aaron stood up after a few minutes of that and carefully pulled Spencer up as well. When Aaron was sure that Spencer's feet were under him, they walked together to the bathroom. Aaron started to run water in the sink before he worked the gag loose from Spencer's head, next was the tie wrapped around his wrists. Spencer turned to the water to wash his hands, using just a little bit of soap and making sure that all of it was gone from his hands before he turned it off. He shook his hands to dry them before rubbing the tips of his fingers on a microfiber towel before leaning over the sink and getting his contacts out. Aaron went from a handsome man in the mirror to a vague dark outline. Aaron's hands settled on Spencer's shoulders then and turned him toward the shower. 

Still, Aaron said nothing as he washed Spencer off, paying close attention to Spencer's crack, checking obsessively to see if he had hurt Spencer there before rubbing at Spencer's shoulder as he cleaned his arms and back. Spencer didn't want to break the silence if it was what Aaron needed. He would rather not have Aaron backpedal after what they had done. 

Aaron dried Spencer off first, before tossing the towel away and walking Spencer back to the mirror while he was still dripping wet. The only thing he did was run a hand towel through his hair to stop it from dripping, and then he focused on Spencer's shoulder. 

Antiseptic was applied first followed antibacterial cream and a bandage that was sealed on all four sides to make sure that it didn't get anything into it while Spencer slept. Aaron carefully laid Spencer's glasses over his face after he was done. Spencer looked at him in the mirror, and all he saw was his husband, his loving and caring and wonderful husband, free of the demons that had set in while he had been working that day. 

"Strauss wants to break up the team. She wants to have Morgan have his own team, and you and Prentiss go with him while Dave and I train Anderson more, and we get a few other new agents to train before she decides where to place them. The Director of the FBI does not like it, and neither is John. It's going to be a long fight over the rest of the month."

"We are the premier team, and we do the worst cases. Does she think that two teams will finish twice as many cases with half as many people?"

"I don't know. I have another meeting later this week where she is going to go over wy on everything."

"Let's go downstairs and watch something until dinner arrives." 

Aaron laid a kiss over Spencer's fresh bite mark and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Cuddle on the couch?" Aaron asked.

"Sure. Whatever you want Aaron."

Spencer wondered why all of a sudden she wanted a second team and instead of getting new agents to fill out the others and taking one from each of the other teams she wanted to split their team. He made a mental note to ask because he didn't' want it to happen, no one on the team did.


	9. Tuesday 9 Lingerie

So far, Spencer was finding that his thirty-first birthday was one of the best. He had been woken up by Aaron's mouth on his cock and sucked off before Aaron went down to make breakfast and giving Spencer his stack of newspapers that had arrived in the mail the day before. Spencer promised to not get out of bed and to just settle in there and read until Aaron came back up. He did end up having to get out of bed, but the call of nature couldn't be denied. He had been back into bed before Aaron had come up with a tray of food in hand and Jack still in his pajamas behind him. 

The three of them had enjoyed a lazy breakfast in bed while Spencer opened up the presents from the two of them. Jack's had been a few that he knew Aaron had bought for Jack to give him but one that Spencer knew that Jack had bought with his own money. It was a pin for his messenger bag; it was a purple Pi symbol that instead of the dot in the I, it had a piece of pie. There was also a handmade card that had pictures of both him and Aaron as superheroes on it. Spencer set that card down on his nightstand to settle into the picture frame that was there. He'd keep it on display for a week before it got put into the box with the rest of his things that he wanted to keep. 

Work hadn't been too bad, a team lunch out at Spencer's favorite restaurant that was twenty minutes outside of Quantico. Aaron had given them extended lunch hours for that one. The presents from the team ranged from things that he liked, a nice book from Rossi as well as a bottle of his favorite Brandy and joky, like the stuffed bear from Morgan that looked a lot, Spencer. There was even a gift card to his favorite coffee shop from Garcia as well as his cake. 

There had been a few cards left on his desk from other people with cards to various coffee shops that Spencer had been seen drinking the coffee from. 

On the way home from work, Spencer had noticed a present in the backseat that had a large purple bow on it. He hadn't asked even though Aaron knew that he had seen it. Aaron would give it to him when he wanted and not a second before. There was a very slim chance that it wasn't something that he couldn't open in front of Jack. The Christmas and the hook were still fresh in Spencer's mind even after all that time. He always thought about that night, the peace he had felt when he had been precisely what Aaron wanted him to be for that night. 

Aaron had pulled Spencer away from his desk an hour early, telling him that he had got more done that day than most of the bullpen put together, so it wasn't that big of a deal for him to leave early. Aaron had walked with his hand on Spencer's lower back all the way to the car. It was the most apparent Aaron had been about their relationship at work in a long time. Spencer started the same discussion they had been having on the way into work about the new people who lived five houses down on the left the hooligans that they had for children. 

Thankfully, Jack did not like them as they were very bratty and the older girl had pissed off Aaron and Spencer when Jack had been playing dolls with the girl who was his age and calling him names. The whole of the block didn't like them. Spencer and Aaron had even tried to profile what kind of issues they were going to have with the older girl in the years to come as she was a bully and it wasn't going to be long before she acted out in other ways. At two stoplights and three stop signs from their road, Aaron reached around and grabbed the present. He laid it on Spencer's thigh but didn't move his hand from the box until they were stopped at the next stoplight and didn't actually tell Spencer he could open it until they were stopped at the first stop sign. 

The anticipation was nearly so thick that it could be seen in the air. Spencer carefully untied the bow and laid it across his thighs before getting the paper open. He didn't flip the box over to get where Aaron had taped it, but instead, he pinched and ripped the paper off. It was very delicate. The box inside was plain and white. No clue of where it came from. The lid of the box slid off with a small tug and inside was black tissue paper. Spencer was careful as he peeled back the layers of the paper until all four sides were open and he was staring at something purple inside. The color threw Spencer because he would have expected it to be blue. Aaron's gifts like this were usually blue because Aaron loved how they looked on Spencer and the color didn't matter to the function of being a sex toy. 

Not wanting to raise the present up, Spencer carefully picked it up and removed the box, paper, and ribbon off of his lap and laid the underwear over his lap. He looked at the purple boy shorts and just stared really. When he knew that he was seeing what he was seeing he ran his finger over the crotch area and found that it wasn't standard lace. No, this lingerie because there was no other word for it, seemed to be made of something that stretched. Spencer picked up the underwear enough to stretch them some and realized that while the main parts gave a little, only the area where his cock was going to go gave that much, allowing him to get hard without the fabric cutting into his skin. 

"I'm to wear these tonight?"

"Yes, you are going to get naked the second we get in the door and put those on and only those." 

"It's my birthday, I should decide what we do."

"You did months ago. You told me that you wanted woke up with a blow job and then fucked all night long. I chose to honor that present while adding a little fantasy of my own."

"I don't remember that."

"We were on the deck, and you were fucking yourself on cock while sitting in my lap on the chair. You'd fucked yourself to orgasm once, and I had the cock ring on. At the end of your second, you were babbling words."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, but he knew that Aaron had no reason to make up a reason like that. He remembered that night; he had been aroused all day after watching Aaron and Morgan at the Academy teaching classes for the day. Spencer had been on light duty with a minor injury to his eyes after a sudden flashbang to his eyes from the case the day before. He hadn't been allowed inside of the building nor to look at a computer just to give his eyes time to heal. Spencer had instead worked on paper consults and stayed outside at the bleachers at the Academy watching Morgan and Aaron. He had been ready to fuck before they had even left work for the day. When Aaron parked the car, Spencer was out of the car before Aaron even had the keys out of the ignition. Spencer had the house unlocked, and his messenger bag on the coat rack and his shoes and socks off before Aaron got into the house. 

As soon as Aaron shut the door, Spencer was stripping naked. Aaron took each item and folded them, the socks going into the bin there at the door before Aaron just calmly took his shoes and socks off. Spencer was careful as he pulled the lingerie on and stepped back to look at himself in the mirror. The shade of purple looked good on him. Aaron didn't step up behind him but stayed to the side, but in the mirror, Spencer could see his eyes going up and down Spencer's body. His pants hid if he was hard or not but Spencer figured he had been hard since picking up the present. 

Spencer turned to face Aaron, and that got him moving, Aaron stepped up to Spencer and kissed him, one hand dropping down to his Spencer's lingerie covered cock and the other going to his ass. Knowing that there was something between them and feeling it as well knowing that the underwear didn't do a damned thing to protect him had Spencer shivering as Aaron got tired of touching as they kissed. Aaron grabbed Spencer's upper thighs and bent slightly at the knees. Spencer knew what Aaron wanted so he wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and jumped up a little, wrapping his legs around Aaron as he moved. Aaron hefted him up, and before Spencer was fully settled in his arms started to move. The secondary couch in the living room had a short back, it was the same height as the old couch in Spencer's apartment and perfect to either set Spencer on the back of or just turn him around, bend him over and fuck him. 

Aaron set Spencer down on the edge of the back fo the couch, and his hands slid around to the front to part Spencer's legs a great deal. Aaron rubbed his hard pants covered cock into Spencer's barely covered cock. Spencer shuddered as his thighs were gripped hard, pulling him into Aaron in a steady rhythm. 

"I want to be fucked," Spencer said as he pulled out of the kiss. He inhaled a few times deeply through his nose, he could smell Aaron's cologne a little bit, faded over the day but the rest of Aaron's natural scent after a day at the office, no real sweat to be had in the weather they were having but not covered, just pure Aaron. It was arousing even more to Spencer because he was the only one that got to smell him like that anymore. 

"Then turn around." Aaron stepped back, letting Spencer arms slide off of his shoulders and drop down to hang at his sides. Spencer wiggled and dropped off the couch to turn around and spread his legs. He canted his hips to where he was balanced over the couch, but Aaron pulled him back to where he was on his toes with his stomach over the couch, leaving Spencer's cock open for touch. Spencer felt the underwear coming down, and his cheeks were spread by one hand, and Aaron dropped warmed lube onto him. Since there was no sound of a cap and that the lube was warm it had to be some of those one-time use packets that Aaron liked a lot. That meant that he had been carrying it on him the entire day.

The zipper on Aaron's pants was next followed by his belt buckle, then the head of Aaron's cock was pressing on Spencer's hole. The packet was tossed into the coffee table, barely making it with how light it was empty of all lube. A hand towel was grabbed from between the cushions, and Spencer really hoped that Aaron had placed that there before they left and it hadn't been there long term on the off chance they had sex on the couch. 

"Fuck," Aaron said as he pushed all the way inside of Spencer. The coupling was fast, Aaron going quick but not exactly hard inside of Spencer. His hands were always rubbing, either around the bottom edge of the lingerie at Spencer's upper thighs or across Spencer's cock but never enough to give Spencer enough stimulation t get off. Spencer got a grip halfway through on the couch and fucked back into Aaron trying to get himself off. 

Aaron came first and held onto Spencer's hands to stop him from reaching down to get himself off. 

"Don't," Aaron said. Spencer groaned in answer to that because he really wanted to get off. He needed that release. Aaron slowly pulled out of Spencer but he paused when just his head was still inside, and Spencer wasn't sure why until after Aaron finally got his cock the rest of the way out, there was a plug being pushed back inside of him. The towel was grabbed, and Spencer's cheeks wiped off before his ass was covered again. "Up." 

Spencer stood up and turned when Aaron's hands turned him. Aaron dropped to his knees and pulled Spencer cock free of his present and then Aaron was going down on him. It only took a few thrusts before Spencer was coming down Aaron's throat. 

"Gotta keep them clean at least for a little while," Aaron said after he pulled off of Spencer's cock and used the towel to wipe him clean of his own release and Aaron's saliva before he was tucked back into his lingerie. Aaron leaned in to kiss Spencer. "Happy birthday, Spencer."

"A very happy birthday it is." 

Dinner was a quick affair of soup that they had frozen in the freezer that Aaron had set in the fridge the night before it seemed. After that, it was a movie that Spencer had ordered off online in Russian, but it had English subtitles so Aaron could enjoy it some. Spencer wasn't sure that Aaron paid that close of attention to it though. No, Aaron's focus was on Spencer and touching. 

The movie was watched with Spencer sitting still just in the lingerie on Aaron's lap while Aaron's hands wandered, everywhere. Aaron had changed into a pair of jeans and a soft T-shirt while Spencer had taken care of his clothes and put them where they belonged. While they waited for dinner to warm up, they had taken care of everything. 

Spencer was half hard before a quarter of the way through the movie and Aaron wasn't too far behind with Spencer on his lap. Spencer had the excuse of the touching and the plug in him. Aaron just really liked Spencer in the underwear though because at the three-quarters mark on the movie, Aaron's hand shot out and he grabbed the remote to pause the movie. He turned it off and the TV and had Spencer raised up a little to where Aaron could get his cock out of his jeans, and he carefully lubed himself up from the bottle of lube that was grabbed from the bedroom. Spencer held himself up there while Aaron took the plug out and replaced it with his cock before Spencer could even realize he was empty. 

Gasping at Aaron's slow and steady rhythm, Spencer found that he could just turn his head enough to where they could sloppily kiss as they made love like they were. Aaron's hands were on Spencer, one on his stomach splayed to help keep Spencer in place while the other touched the underwear, ghosting over the skin below and making Spencer ache. 

Aaron's hand wrapped around the base of Spencer's cock at one point, holding him outside of the underwear as he came inside of Spencer one more time. Spencer sobbed a little as Aaron stopped him from coming. Aaron held Spencer down to where they were tight enough to where Aaron's cock wasn't going to slip out of him. 

"What do you want, Spencer?" Aaron asked, his voice husky from orgasm in Spencer's ear. Aaron licked up the side of his neck before Spencer could answer. 

"I don't know." Spencer couldn't think he wanted to orgasm so much. 

"Come on, I think you know." Aaron's hips were thrusting just a little, giving Aaron stimulation when it should have been too much. It wasn't enough to a damned thing for Spencer. 

"More," Spencer finally said.

"More? More what?"

"Anything. More fucking, more harder. Just more." 

"More harder? You want my cock more and harder?" Aaron was rocking just a little bit more, and Spencer replied that Aaron was getting hard again. 

"Yes. I want your cock more. I want to feel it inside of me, ramming me so hard I forget my name. Making me forget everything but the feeling of you inside of me. Make me want that more than breathing." 

Spencer didn't think that Aaron had ever got that hard again after orgasm in his memory, but he didn't have long to think about it because Aaron was shoving the coffee table away, books flying off of it and then they were on their knees with Aaron fucking him hard. Aaron had a hold of Spencer's hips with bruising force, pulling Spencer back to meet every thrust as Aaron chased his orgasm for another round. Spencer almost felt like a whore being fucked like he was but he didn't care. He came and barely noticed because Aaron just kept on thrusting inside of him as hard and as fast as he could. It was heaven, and it was hell, feeling his cock trying to get hard again as Aaron kept on fucking him. 

Aaron pulled Spencer up to where he was pressed to Aaron's chest, Aaron's hips were fucking him hard, an arm around Spencer's waist keeping him from bucking off of the cock inside of him. Spencer looked up and saw that Aaron had placed a mirror just off to the side of the living room. Spencer hadn't noticed it because he had tried to keep his focus on the TV to stop himself from getting harder than he had been. 

Spencer looked at his body, flushed with arousal and orgasm, his cock hard in his underwear again, his last release very evidently leaving a wet spot and making the fabric around the head wet. Aaron was holding his head to where Aaron could look around him. Look at them fucking in the mirror. Aaron had been looking at that the whole time. Seeing Spencer's face go slack with orgasm. 

Aaron reached out as he came, his hand cupping and squeezing Spencer's ball some but then Spencer was coming, and his eyes broke from the mirror, going unfocused as he tried to stay on his knees even with Aaron's hands holding him up. Aaron pulled out of him and didn't put the plug back in, and Spencer felt the lingerie being righted and then Aaron's releases escaping and getting everywhere. It made Spencer feel dirty and used, and it felt wonderful. 

"Happy birthday. I love you."

"Love you, too," Spencer said because it was the only words that he could use. He would have to remember to give Aaron a blow job at some point in the night to thank him for a wonderful birthday and have to see about getting blue lingerie for him to wear on Aaron's birthday coming up. 


	10. Wednesday 10 Waxplay

Jack was in bed at his usual time, but after a nap right after they got home, Spencer wasn't ready for bed even though it seemed that Aaron was. Aaron had said he was changing for bed and still hadn't come back to the living room. Spencer found it funny because the movie had been paused in the exact same spot as the night before when Aaron wanted to have Spencer again. 

When Aaron hadn't come back down for at least ten minutes after when he should have with him just changing, Spencer went up after him. He smelled the burning wax but no scent as he neared the bedroom to find it bright with the lights on. If Aaron was going for intimate with burning candles, having the light on was going to ruin that, but when Spencer took in the room, he realized that it wasn't a candle that was burning for mood. It was a thick candle that hadn't been used in years that was burning on the nightstand with everything else cleared off of it, even the light. The bed was covered in the waterproof cover that Aaron had bought a while back for some of their more extensive playing that might or might not involve food. It was better than the item that had been used the last time that Spence had submitted to Aaron using hot wax on him. Spencer had no hair on his body this time to catch at all, or at least no hair where Aaron would even put the hot wax. 

"Oh," Spencer said as he shut the bedroom door.

"I figured at some point you would wander up to find out what had kept me. I know you aren't tired so I thought that maybe playing could wear you out."

"Sure." Spencer started to strip. Aaron was down to his underwear already, but Spencer kept going until he was naked. Aaron tossed an older sheet over the waterproof one and waved for Spencer to lay down. Spencer laid on his stomach and waited for the dip of Aaron getting the bed. It didn't come at first, and Spencer wondered what he was doing when he felt the bed dip on the other side of the bed before he heard the snickt of the lighter roll turning and hitting the flint in the lighter. He turned his head in the direction that the sound came from and saw Aaron was lighting a second candle. It looked different. 

"It burns a little hotter than the other but not hot enough to give you a burn that will stay more than in the morning."

"A new acquisition?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. I saw it in the shop I like to visit on the occasional weekend day when you and Jack are busy." Aaron leaned over and set the candle down before he frowned. 

"What?"

"Do you want to get your contacts out now? Maybe slick yourself up so we don't have to mess with that and I just you know, fuck you when we want."

"Sure." Spencer started to push up and waited for Aaron to move before he got off the bed. He hadn't done anything that would mean washing his hands, so he took out the contacts quickly and set them to soak. He left the glasses there on the sink so that they wouldn't press into his face and he found the lube on the back of the counter and slicked up his fingers. He looked to the side and saw the dark blob that was Aaron watching him. Spencer didn't mess around, he was already starting to get hard, Aaron's anticipation of the act that was coming was enough to get Spencer off if he thought about it enough. Instead, he just made sure that he was lubed before he grabbed one of the smaller plugs and slicked it up and pushed it inside as well. It wasn't big enough for Spencer to even really feel it would it would keep the lube from drying out in the air while Aaron played with him. 

Aaron waited to escort Spencer to the bed even though he stumbled to and from in the dark during the night but it felt good, Aaron being affectionate like that. Spencer laid down again and Aaron got right on the bed, right over Spencer's thighs and he reached for the cooler burning candle. Which still kind of shocked that it was a thing, but he lost that train of thought as a large dollop of wax was dropped between his shoulder blades. The way that he was laying with his arms under his head and folded, it made a small incline there, and the wax just slid down his skin. 

Spencer shivered as it cooled and Aaron's fingers traced around it but didn't remove it. He scraped a nail around it next, and Spencer shivered even more. The slight pain of that made the skin under the wax ache just a little. The heat was intoxicating as Aaron poured more just at the spot above where he had. Spencer could feel it finding the best way down, and that was around the outer edges of what had been allowed to harden. Aaron started at the point of where those two ended and then dribbled a trail down Spencer's back and up to the swell of his ass. Aaron diverted and made a design of some kind across one of Spencer's cheeks before going back up and across his lower back to do the same on his other cheek. 

One part of that design in wax trailed a little close to the inner curve of his cheek, and he jerked at the sensation, but Aaron was already stopping. It was maddening feel all of that hardening and cooling at the same time. Some places the hardening was pulling at the skin. Aaron set the candle down with a thump, waiting for it to burn down again Spencer figured while his hands traveled all over Spencer's skin. Spencer shuddered as a nail traced the broad swath of wax on his back. Aaron's breathing was ragged, and Spencer wasn't sure how long he would last before he had to bury himself inside of Spencer. If Spencer would get from on his front to onto his back before it happened. Spencer really didn't care either way, this was one of those acts that the pain of it was enough for him, and he didn't hate it, and it didn't set him at unease, so he endured for Aaron. Aaron liked it, and that was enough. 

Aaron scraped the wax off of Spencer's cheeks first, his nail-biting in on the skin in harsh presses and it had Spener shoving down onto the bed with his cock. The rub on it was nice but it wasn't going to be enough, that was the crux of it, Spencer thought. The wax play wasn't enough to get him off alone. Almost all of the other things that they did it was enough, but this wasn't. Spencer needed Aaron's hand on his cock or Aaron's cock in his ass. 

Spencer forced himself out of his head and focused on what Aaron was doing. He could feel that the wax was almost all the way gone from his body, there was just the large area on his upper back that was left. Aaron picked at it for a few seconds and then got his finger under it, and it came up off his skin in one strip. There was a slight pain but also a feeling of relief from it. Aaron leaned on his one leg, and Spencer realized that he was going for the first candle again. Spencer felt Aaron's fingers press in at the top of his crack that little dimple at the top was free and Spencer knew as Aaron protected Spencer's lower parts that Aaron was really going to pain but not hurt. Spencer made his body relax, and then he felt the single drop that fell down into that dimple. It was like a flare on his skin. His mouth parted and what he thought was going to be a scream came out a pleasure filled gasp. 

Aaron scraped that bit off, and then Spencer felt a larger pour of wax on his skin. It filled the dimple and overflowed. Aaron's hands were stopping it from going down his crack, but that didn't prevent it from going down the small of Spencer's back or around to his front from the sides or even down his cheeks along the path that Aaron's fingers were protecting. Spencer didn't even try and hold back the noises that he was making. It's what Aaron wanted, needed from this. The little moans of pleasure or the gasps of pain that preceded them. Aaron kept on pouring, his hand moving as Spencer felt drops land all over his back in motions. 

Spencer turned his head to look to see, and Aaron was holding the candle horizontal to the bed and slowly spinning it to burn even around the edge and as it formed enough to drop it did, wherever Aaron had it. Aaron was careful as he did, making sure not to get it anywhere that would actually hurt. He moved his other hand, cracking the wax that was on Spencer's ass and then he was scraping it off. Spencer would get used to one thing, and he would swap to allowing the wax to drip. Spencer concentrated on those contrasts until he noticed that Aaron was just removing. Spencer felt the wax leaving his body, a scrape of a nail and the slight sting of that and he was floating a little bit. 

When the wax was all gone, Aaron leaned over, and Spencer heard splashing of water then something wet and very warm on his back, rubbing down, cleaning any bits of wax off of Spencer skin. That meant that they were changing. Spencer got his body under control enough so that when Aaron got up to his knees, Spencer rolled to land on his back at the first nudge of hand on his hip. Aaron was looking down at Spencer's face. He carefully put the rag bag before leaning down to kiss Spencer's lips. 

"How do you feel?"

"Good."

"Good," Aaron said with a grin, Spencer could see his face clearly he was still so close. Spencer watched him look Spencer up and down as much as he could before he leaned back. "Do you want to see me dropping it or close your eyes, or have me blindfold you?"

"I'll close my eyes," Spencer said. He knew that if he opened them even once, Aaron would blindfold him. Spencer wanted to see if he could maintain it though while Aaron was marking him with wax. 

"Okay. Then close them. If you need a break, need to breathe or just hold, open them." 

"Okay," Spencer said, and it was a little bit different than average, but Spencer agreed to do what Aaron wanted. It wasn't like he would disobey him but it was strange to not be reminded to use his safeword. It wasn't like he would forget but it was enough to pull Spencer's thoughts from what Aaron was doing that the first drip right on the spot between his bottom rib bones had him gasping and then the trail was dropped down to just around his belly button. Aaron's next was just below, and the wax kept going a little bit lower, the drops becoming bigger as he did it. Spencer felt his cock start to leak at the delicious pain he was feeling at that moment. He relaxed his arms onto the bed at his sides, he didn't need to support his head, so he didn't know what to do with them other than just have them lying there limply. 

"Ready," Aaron said, and it wasn't a question. It was a warning. Aaron leaned up and set down the candle and then he was back. Spencer expected to feel the wax being removed and then more applied, but instead, Spencer felt a drop of wax land right at where his throat and chest met. It was from the hotter candle. Aaron's fingers pushed Spencer's head back a little, and he let another drop go. This time it went right down the column of Spencer's throat. Spencer felt his cock jerk in pleasure. He gasped and moaned and nearly choked from the two noises happening at the same time. 

"Please," Spencer said, uttering his first word in want of more. That was better than anything Aaron had done before. Aaron dribbled a trail down the line of Spencer's chest between his ribcage bones, and Spencer hissed in pain and in pleasure. He didn't want it to stop. Back up on the left side, Aaron went but it was in a weird arc, and Spencer was blindsided by a significant drop on his nipple. Aaron braced a hand on Spencer's stomach to stop him from bucking Aaron entirely off of him. Spencer doesn't realize until he is laying on the bed panting that he came from that. 

"So, hotter is better with you," Aaron said, and he sounded very pleased with what he had brought Spencer to. 

"Sorry," Spencer said. 

"Nothing to be sorry for. I didn't tell you that you couldn't, and really I can tell that you didn't mean to. It's very flattering after the last time, you know." Aaron leaned up to set the candle down, and he worked at picking off the other bits of wax before he toyed with the one on Spencer nipple. He loosened the entire edge around the base of the nipple before he started to lift it off slowly. Spencer gripped the bed tightly, hearing the crinkle of the waterproof sheet. Aaron licked at Spencer's nipple as he leaned down again. The shifting of the bed was calming because he knew that while Aaron was going for the candle, he had a few seconds there to get calmer. Spencer wasn't sure that he liked this wax play if it got him that close without him knowing. He could see him wanting it more and they already had enough that they did that was play oriented. It was the base of their relationship but Spencer did like the nights they just made love, the rub of bodies on each other and the words whispered on skin, lips pressed together and tongues tangled. 

Aaron nipped at Spencer's nipple with his teeth before he sat up. Aaron didn't drop anything on Spencer's nipples again, but he made trails all up and down his front skirting everywhere but Spencer's nipples. Spencer growled at that but all Aaron did was laugh before he scooted down. Spencer expected something on his thighs, but instead, Aaron carefully pulled Spencer's left leg out from under him one-handed and settled it on the outside of Aaron's own legs. It was repeated with the right leg, and then Aaron was scooting up. Spencer pulled his legs up, spreading his legs. 

"Anywhere?" Aaron asked.

Spencer sucked in a breath because of the position he was in revealed a great deal of things that were sensitive. He trusted Aaron, and if Spencer's reaction wasn't something that was pure want, Aaron wouldn't go back to that spot. He would also stop if it was too much. 

"Yes," Spencer said. 

The first bits were dripped down the outer edge of Spencer's groin, and wax was allowed to run down to his balls. The pain was an arc of pleasure through Spencer's body. Before he could even calm down, Aaron was doing the same on the other side and then right at the base of Spencer's cock. 

"Fuck," Spencer aid and his body reacted by trying to find something to rub his cock into. When Aaron's hand tipped Spencer's legs back more, Spencer let go of the bed to grab his knees and press them down into his chest, spread his hips as wide as he could. Aaron's fingers pressed into the area between Spencer's scrotum and his hole, protecting him from more pain on a very sensitive spot as Aaron let the wax drip down onto Spencer' balls and down to his scrotum. More was dropped right onto his scrotum, and it was so hot that Spencer nearly let his eyes open but it faded, and he was left with a thrum of just pure arousal in his body. He was going to come, and he was going to come quickly if Aaron kept that up. Aaron didn't though. He started to remove it all, softly, gently and very thoroughly. Spencer opened his mouth to beg when the plug was pulled from him not nearly as gently and then Aaron's cock was being shoved into him from that position. Spencer let go of his legs and grabbed the bed again. He tried not to come, holding on with all he had until Aaron braced his free arm on the bed and he gasped out his pleasure. Spencer started to relax and know that he wasn't going to come, but then hot white pleasure was singing through his blood as the wax was poured on his nipple and then it was dropped across his chest to the other. At the second nipple being covered, Spencer came again. 

Spencer was floating in a sea of pleasant ache, not feeling his body. He could feel Aaron touching him, cleaning him up, making sure that there was no wax on him but he didn't feel it the way he usually did. He instead just settled there and drifted. He was sure how long he was like that until Aaron demanded his attention with fingers that rubbed across his brow and down his cheeks before there was light tapping on said cheeks. 

Blinking, Spencer opened his eyes to find that Aaron had turned off all the lights in the room and only the nightlight from the bathroom was on. Spencer could barely make him out. 

"I'm not going to get anything that goes hotter so you can forget about that but I'll get more of those candles. You were moaning and gasping and just wallowing in that so much that I barely got my cock inside of your before I came. I almost fainted you with it instead."

"Would have been okay with that," Spencer said. 

"I know you would have, but I didn't want that. I've been thinking of fucking you all day while peeling the wax off your body. We will have to work up to that or at least use the other candle for that part." Aaron leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead. "Think you can get up, so I make sure I got all the wax off in the shower?"

"Sure. I want cuddles after that though. I feel skin hungry."

"Of course." Aaron helped Spencer stand up. Holding him close for a few seconds as he got his legs under him before they started for the bathroom. "Whatever you want." 

Wants and needs, that what they were about. They fit perfectly together, just like when they were in bed and wrapped around each other. 


	11. Thursday 11 Sounding

Spencer wasn't sure what to expect from Aaron after being told that he would be leaving at noon. They had driven in separate as Spencer has an appointment at the optometrist and thankfully the woman has early morning hours for people who work weird shifts, or entirely miss appointments by being four states away. Spencer needed new lenses, but he liked his frames so he had bought another pair of them and when that set got finished his current glasses were going to get new lenses and going to be kept in his most used go-bag. 

Aaron had left at eleven, so there was plenty of time for him to do a lot of stuff before Spencer got home. Especially as Spencer hot lunch traffic and so the trip took an extra twenty minutes. Spencer found nothing out of place in the downstairs. He had run out of tea halfway home and was thirsty, so he did an extended circle of the first floor before going to the kitchen. 

"Thirsty?" Aaron asked when Spencer shut the refrigerator door. 

Spencer jumped because he hadn't heard him enter the room. He turned to his husband and found Aaron in a T-shirt and jeans, no socks. So they were not going anywhere. 

"Yes."

"How much did you drink on the way home?" Aaron slowly walked toward Spencer and took the cold bottle of water from Spencer's hand. 

"About half of my travel mug of tea."

"It's twenty-four ounces yes?"

Spencer looked at Aaron and tried to figure out why Aaron was wondering how much Spencer had drunk. Spencer was about to ask when he saw that Aaron's other hand wasn't empty. No, in it was something that looked like a roll that artists used to store supplies. Spencer had seen one like it before, in Aaron's possession but this was different than the other. Spencer swallowed. 

"Um." Spencer tried to think of the answer to Aaron's question as he thought about what Aaron was going to be doing to him. He really couldn't imagine. Spencer looked from the roll of tools to Aaron's face to see him grinning. Aaron knew exactly what he was doing to Spencer holding that in his hand. 

"You drank twelve ounces, yes?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. About. I didn't look to see exactly how much was left."

"You can have a little and then it's a shower for you. Thorough cleaning of your cock and non-enema cleaning of your ass."

"Yes," Spencer said. He looked at Aaron's hand as he handed over the water. Aaron's nails were trimmed down further than average. The areas where Spencer had noticed a little bit of rough skin at the edges was gone as well. Spencer couldn't remember if his hands had been like that the day before or not. Aaron always paid attention to his hands but that was part of the job of him being Hotch, Spencer figured. He had to look good, even his hands in his own mind to be a Unit Chief. Spencer almost wondered what he would do if he became Section Chief, unwillingly but still. 

"Well then, get going." Aaron chuckled as Spencer nearly stumbled over his own feet to get going. Spencer drank a few ounces of the water to wet his throat, some from the drive and some from the images in his head. Spencer was in the hallway when Aaron's voice called out. "Basement, Spencer."

Spencer turned to head to the side of the house that would drop him out right beside the guest room that was down there. Spencer capped the water so that he wasn't tempted to drink more and stopped when he saw that the locks on the guest room had changed. Spencer cocked his head to the side and looked at the palm print reader that was there. The room had a standard door knob lock before, but now the handle was gone. Spencer laid his hand over the palm reader, and it chirped, and the door opened. Spencer wondered precisely how it worked but would hold off the questions until either while he was showering if Aaron came into the room. 

The room was wholly rearranged on the inside. There were a few things laid out on a stand that was beside the bed that had not been in the room before. Spencer looked around for a lot longer than he probably should have but it looked...well it looked like a tasteful version of an S&M dungeon. The bed was the same, and the carpet was, but the hook that was on the wall that had not been there before, the one on the ceiling had not been either. There was also something in the corner that was covered in a black sheet. Spencer didn't have enough curiosity to go and look at what was under it. Spencer's old set of cuffs, the first leather ones that Aaron had bought were hanging from a lower hook in the wall as well as a few other toys that didn't need to be kept sealed between uses. The stand that had been the nightstand was still there but now in addition to the lamp on it was the violet wand kit on the shelf below and on the very bottom shelf was their standard playing first aid kit. Spencer knew that well. 

Their lifestyle had been real for a long time, Spencer had accepted it, and he hadn't ever questioned it but seeing this. Seeing a place that was just for it, in their home under a lock so that no one could get in on accident made it even more real. 

Spencer started to strip naked, laying his clothes over the chair that was by the door. The dresser and other such things that had been in eh room were gone, and instead, there was a one that was royal blue. Spencer figured that it was for toys that needed kept out the air or sealed in bags. After they played, after Aaron did whatever he wanted to Spencer, Spencer could look around the room and get nosy into things. The bathroom wasn't that changed but now there was a robe for each of them, Spencer's blue and Aaron's was actually a pale green. Spencer touched his. It was soft and warm while being light at the same time. 

The shower was quick but thorough, and Spencer made sure to do what Aaron wanted. Given what Aaron had planned, Spencer didn't put on the regular lotions and things that he did when he was done in the shower. He did put in the contacts that were on the counter. Aaron had his old pair of glasses there as well. The set up was mostly the same as their actual bathroom, but there were fewer things that aren't used often. 

Spencer looked up from the sink as he tipped the contact solution into it. Aaron was standing there, watching Spencer. 

"Room set up the way you want?" Spencer asked as he turned around to face Aaron. 

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"What are we going to do if we want other guests?"

"That's what air mattresses are made for. Kids can sleep in Jack's room or playroom. Adults, anywhere they want." Aaron crooked his finger, and Spencer walked over to stop just in front of him. Spencer wasn't shocked when Aaron grabbed a towel from the rack beside the door and started to dry Spencer's hair more. Spencer endured it. Aaron was a little more thoroughly than he usually was because he went after Spencer's body with a new towel when he was done with his hair. Aaron tossed the towel to the corner and into the hamper it went before he reached up to cup Spencer's face and kiss him. 

Aaron spun them on the spot before he turned Spencer around to look into the room. It was very evident that Aaron was set up for the tools he had chosen for the night. Spencer's breathe caught in his throat at the restaurants that were laying on the bed, already affixed to the frame. The bed in their bedroom was built to have Spencer affixed to it for their play, but they hadn't done much with the one in the basement, but Spencer wondered if maybe Aaron had always had this in mind for the room. 

"On your back in the middle, Spencer," Aaron said before he pressed a kiss to the side of Spencer's neck. 

"Okay." Spencer walked deeper into the room and did as Aaron asked. The cuffs were already attached to the restraints, but it was the set that could be connected to anything. The bed was huge, but then they had bought a bigger bed for the room because it could fit it. Spencer felt so small in the bed, in a way that he hadn't when he had stayed in there while he and Aaron were on the outs the year before. 

Aaron started at Spencer's feet. The cuffs around his ankles had a lot of slack to them, and it wasn't until Aaron leaned over the side of the bed and pulled up the thigh cuffs that Spencer figured out why. Aaron cuffed Spencer to the bed with his legs out to the side and spread. It gave Aaron access to Spencer's cock as well as his ass. When Aaron was done with his wrists, Spencer found that he couldn't move at all. Aaron had tightened the chains on the arms to where Spencer couldn't pull his hands down at all. 

Spencer was hard before Aaron even leaned down to kiss him after he hooked that last wrist. Aaron grinned at him devilishly when he moved down. Spencer watched as Aaron put on a latex glove before slicking up two fingers. Those went inside of Spencer and lubed him up. Aaron was almost medical in his making sure Spencer had lube in him before he seated the smaller of the plugs into him. 

The snap of the gloves coming off had Spencer looking down at Aaron. He was just glad that he could lift his head that way to be able to see what Aaron was doing to him. Aaron started to lay everything out, taking the sounds out of the roll that they had been in. Spencer saw that many were new and were still in sterile packaging inside of the roll, others were open. All of the sounds looked like they were glass. Spencer knew the material that the roll was made of. It was made to be antibacterial but keep the sounds safe as well. Aaron picked up the medical grade lube and held Spencer's cock still as he dropped a little on the head of his cock. Spencer was glad that Aaron wasn't going for slow. The first sound that was chosen was a little bigger than the first that Aaron had ever used on him. Aaron was careful as he pressed the tip of the sound into the slick. He coated the head all the way before opening the slit on Spencer's cock and pressed the start of the sound down inside of Spencer. 

Spencer grabbed at the air, his hands not able to grab onto anything at all. He couldn't even more to grab hold of the chain. He was at Aaron's mercy for this. Aaron used the sound to get Spencer's cock ready for what was coming. Spencer had missed this. Between just life and work, they had not done sounding since that first-time months back. Spencer didn't know what he felt about that because he had loved it a great deal. 

Aaron raised his hand, and Spencer watched as it was empty. He looked down to see that the glass sound had a large bulb at the end that was stopping it from sinking all the way down into him, but it was just perfect to be a fucking tease to Spencer's prostate. Aaron picked up the slick again, the sterile lube was touched with a single hand, not the one that had been touching Spencer but had been touching the sounds. Aaron squirted some out into his hand. It wasn't a great deal, and it was spread on Spencer's cock before Aaron started to jerk him off. Aaron swapped to a larger sound, and it felt too damned good going inside. 

Spencer looked up at Aaron for a few minutes, watching Aaron's eyes watching where the sound was sliding in and out of Spencer's cock before he dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. Just like before it felt better not looking at why Aaron was doing. 

"Do you want blindfolded?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes." Spencer looked up to see where it was, but it wasn't out where he could see. The bed was entirely made up for what they were doing. 

Aaron set down the sound on the towel that was spread out. Given where Aaron had put it, he wasn't planning on using it again. Spencer took in everything that he could. When Aaron started toward him with the blindfold in hand, Spencer closed his eyes before Aaron got to him. Aaron was gentle as he laid the blindfold over Spencer's eyes before Spencer raised his head so that it could be tied. Spencer held his up while Aaron tried it carefully. 

Spencer listened to Aaron go and wash his hands in the bathroom. The attention to making sure that Spencer was safe even though they were doing slightly unsafe things still made Spencer feel so cherished. Spencer tracked Aaron was he walked through the room back to Spencer before getting on the bed. Spencer heard him moving things around, and then there was a hand on Spencer's cock. 

There was nothing on Spencer's brain as he felt the lube being dropped down onto his cock and then the delay as Aaron picked up the next sound. The tip of the sound was pressed into and then down into Spencer's slit. Even if Spencer could move, he wouldn't. He knew why Aaron was restraining him. Aaron had liked it a little too much the last time, but Spencer didn't care. He pulled on his arms and legs, but it didn't do a thing. 

With the sound just a little bit inside, Spencer felt something different about it. It wasn't a typical sound, but it wasn't flared like the bubble wand. Then instead of pushing down, Aaron spun the sound. It was a spiral. Aaron spun it as he pushed it down inside of Spencer. When he was about halfway, Aaron stopped spinning it, and it felt like ribbing. Spencer had no control over his mouth, the words, hell the sounds coming out of it. He was sure there were pleas for more, begging for Aaron to fuck him with it. He remembered last time the noises he had made. 

Aaron pushed the sound all the way down before starting the slide back up. The next pass was Aaron twisting the sound all the way down and all the way up but letting it rest in between. It was maddening, and Spencer wasn't sure that he was going to hold on for that long. Spencer got a hold of himself as Aaron pulled the sound of him. A bigger one was slid down Spencer's cock next, also a spiral. 

Alternating between screwing it into Spencer's body and letting the ribbing of the curves rub just right inside of him, Aaron played with Spencer's cock. The new sound was not just larger but longer as well, and Aaron started the direct prostate stimulation, and Spencer heard the bed creak as he pulled it with both of his sets of limbs. 

Spencer could barely breathe for the sensations in his body. Aaron played him like a fiddle. The loss of the sound inside of him had Spencer gasping out mutterings of no, he was sure. He couldn't really hear his own voice for the sound of his breathing. 

Aaron pressed a straw to Spencer's lips, and he drank more. The water was room temperature, but to Spencer, it tasted wonderful. He tried not to gulp it because he didn't need to throw it up from taking too much too quickly. Thankfully, Aaron pinched off the straw when he thought Spencer was doing that. 

"Back with me?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer answered when he could work his mouth in words that weren't more and harder and fuck me, Aaron. 

"One more sound and then I'm going to do like last time and fuck you while I use the last."

"Please," Spencer said. He could feel the plug in him and even though it wasn't touching his prostate, just having it in him wasn't helping him keep control on his orgasm. 

"Maybe I'll use a final one after that to do like I did last time."

Spencer shuddered at the thought, and he could just picture the smile that was on Aaron's face. He wanted to see that smile, but he didn't want to take the blindfold off. It was helping him skirt subspace, and Spencer was pretty sure that soon he was going to get into it and then he would be nothing but pleasure. 

Aaron rewashed his hands before getting onto the bed and starting to stick the new sound in Spencer's cock. It felt normal if a bit small compared to what Spencer had in his cock just before. That was until he felt the bulbous part start to slip inside of him. Spencer kept his body relaxed as the first of the spheres entered his cock. They were bigger than the one before but not bigger than the whole of the last spiral sound that Aaron had used. The open and close, open and close of Spencer's slit as the larger parts went down into him was maddening. Aaron was going slow, too slow for it not to be intentional to drive Spencer insane. 

Spencer was prepared for the sound to stop but it didn't, Aaron kept on pushing it down and down until Spencer felt like he was feeling it in his ass. It was deeper than Aaron had gone this round. Aaron held Spencer's cock still and then the sound dropped just a little bit more inside of him. Aaron had let go of it and let the sizeable top end stop it from going down more. 

"Please," Spencer begged because while it felt good, he needed the movement.

"Hold on, impatient little slut." Aaron's tone was playful but the term use jolted through Spencer's body. 

"Only for you."

"Oh, I know." Aaron shifted as he spoke and then Spencer was feeling the hand on his cock leave. Spencer whimpered but didn't say anything. He groaned as the hand dropped down to pull on the plug. Spencer thought was playing until he felt it being pulled out of him. Spencer gasped and tugged on the cuffs on his wrists, but to no avail, he couldn't move. There was the sound of the plug landing on the floor, and then Aaron's cock was sliding into Spencer. Aaron had jumped up a little on what he was doing. He slowly pushed into Spencer, pulling the sound out just as slow. Just as Aaron was fully seated, the sound was nearly out of Spencer. Aaron pushed the sound back down in, gripping Spencer's cock again. A few more times of a slow up and down while Aaron's cock fucked him and then Aaron was taking the sound out. 

"Last one?" Spencer asked, and he made it sound as petulant as he could. He didn't want to end, and he knew it, Aaron knew it. 

"No, I think I will do what we did last time. So this is the second to last." 

Spencer heard a noise and then a gloved finger was rubbing at the tip of Spencer's cock, he then felt the tip of something there. It felt different. It wasn't glass, and it wasn't metal. It was almost softer. Aaron was slow and gentle as he pushed the new sound down into Spencer. Spencer cataloged the new feelings of the different sound. It felt a little weird until it was fully seated. 

Or what Spencer thought was fully seated. He gasped as the last part started to come out but it took what felt like could have been inches of it moving but probably wasn't for Spencer to realize that the parts deepest inside of him was not moving. Aaron's hand tightened on his cock, and it made the feel of the sound inside of him more in so many ways. 

The sound started to move but not the deepest part, but each area moved like it was in sections. Aaron kept on pulling until finally, Spencer fel the deeper part move just a little, and he stopped. 

"How does it feel?" Aaron asked. 

"Different, not bad just-" Spencer stopped as he heard a click and then the whole of the sound started to vibrate. "Aaron, FUCK!" 

Spencer clamped down on his muscles, forcing himself not to orgasm as the vibrations were felt inside of him in a way that he had never felt before. Spencer felt Aaron tug on the sound some, or vibrator, whatever it was called and then started to stroke. Aaron cycled up the vibrator twice while he stroked Spencer's cock and fucked him. It was too much and not enough and just too fucking much. 

Right when it almost was too much, Aaron turned off the vibrator and gently, slowly pulled it out. Spencer was panting with the urge to not come. He didn't want to disappoint Aaron. Not after his husband had made him feel everything that he had that night. He could hold on for one last sound. 

Aaron was faster with that one but no less careful. It didn't taper or have anything special about it, not that Aaron could feel. It went down longer and right to his prostate. Aaron started a slow and gentle slide of his cock inside of Spencer, matching it to the pace of the sound that glided up and down. Aaron stilled his cock inside of him after several minutes and started a shorter up and down with the sound, almost tapping Spencer's prostate. The cock inside of him was pushed all the way and was pressing on the other end of Spencer's prostate. It was heaven, and it was hell right up until Aaron uttered that one word that Spencer craved at that moment. 

Spencer let loose and shuddered through his orgasm, the sound acting like a plug halfway up his cock. Aaron slowly pulled it out, capping the rush of fluid for the time it took for the sound to come all the way out. When the semen was released, Spencer felt himself orgasm again. The world went white and then black for Spencer. 

* * *

Spencer felt water all over his body, and it was so warm. He settled down into Aaron's arms because Aaron was wrapped around the back of him. They were seated in the shower in what Spencer hoped was the new playroom in the basement. He didn't want to think about Aaron carrying him out of the playroom and up into the main parts of the house. 

"I know it's going to hurt a little and possibly arouse you again, but I need you to pee for me," Aaron said. His voice was soft and caring. Aaron always knew when Spencer woke up after going deep into subspace and going away on him. 

"Up," Spencer said. His words were not slurred, at least not to Spencer's ears. 

Aaron stood up, pulling Spencer up with him. Spencer reached down to check his cock, finding that the slit was still gaping a lot. Just that, the image of that in his eyes had him starting to harden. 

"Fuck," Spencer said. 

"Push through," Aaron said. 

Spencer did, and he closed his eyes because he didn't need to watch. The pinch of pain was there, making it a little harder to pee but in the end, he did. Aaron's body became a relaxed one, so there had to be no blood. Spencer was sure that Aaron would ask for the next few days. 

Last time, Spencer had been able to start to will away the erection that he had got from the pain but this time it wasn't going down, it wasn't doing anything. Aaron turned them and let the water flow over them before he wrapped his arm around Spencer even tighter and with his other hand took Spencer's cock in a grip. 

"Do you know want to know the best part of about what we did tonight Spencer?" Aaron asked. 

"For you or for me?" 

"Me."

"What?"

"I came when you did. The look of utter bliss on your face and I didn't even have to thrust inside of you to find release. I filled your hole. Just the sight of you gone on pleasure like that was enough." 

Spencer came and slumped into Aaron's arms. He didn't think that he had that in him but the thought of Aaron like that, it was enough to do it. Spencer wondered what else Aaron was going to be able to get from him and in turn, Spencer was able to get him to do as they explored this kink a little more in the years to come. 


	12. Friday 12 Rimming/Analingus

Spencer walked into the bedroom, his warmer robe on his body because the rest of the house was cool compared to the bedroom and Spencer had just got out of the shower. He rubbed at his hair with the towel as he looked around for Aaron. He had his glasses on, as Aaron had asked him to do once he was done showering in the playroom. Which was where the enema kit was. Spencer had been tempted to look under the black sheet at whatever was still in the room, but he hadn't. He could be good. He just usually didn't care to be good. He turned and locked the door. Jack knew to knock and knew that this month there were thing planned that meant it would be locked a lot. 

Aaron exited the bathroom and smiled at Spencer. He was dressed in his pajama pants, and it looked like he had not shaved. Spencer thought back to what Aaron had said before Spencer had gone down into the basement to shower. 

"I changed my mind about shaving. It's been a while since I've given you beard burn," Aaron said with a grin on his lips. 

"I see," Spencer said. He walked past Aaron into the bathroom to throw the towel into the hamper. There was nothing out of place in there, so everything that they were doing seemed to be happening in the bedroom. Spencer exited the bathroom to see Aaron setting the wedge on the bed. So Spencer was going to laying on that, but it still told him nothing of what Aaron was going to do to him. It didn't help with kinks as fucking Spencer over that wasn't precisely a kink. It just made things easier sometimes. 

"So you helped me calm down earlier this month, and while you were doing it, I thought that I would like to do the same to you." 

Spencer didn't say a thing, but he did look at Aaron with a frown of confusion on his face. Spencer tried to think about what Aaron could mean because if it was the orgasm delay, Aaron did that a lot. Then the whole of the situation laid itself out in a neat manner to Spencer. The enema wasn't so that Aaron could fuck him and then eat him out or fuck him and then have Spencer suck him off. No, it was so that Aaron could take his time eating him out. It was why the wedge was on the bed. Aaron stepped up to Spencer and worked the robe off of him. 

Aaron ran his hands down Spencer's arms before taking his hand and laying them on his hips. Spencer squeezed his hands, and it pulled Aaron in just a little bit closer. Spencer was wholeheartedly into the kiss that Aaron placed on his lips, licking out when Aaron tried to pull away. 

"Do you want more kisses?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes." 

"Okay." Aaron ducked his head back in and started up kissing again. It was nice, it was good. Standing there and just kissing. Spencer liked their evenings where they just kissed on the couch before going to bed. Erections were had but done nothing with. Usually, that was because of just being tired from cases, but it was still nice, intimacy without full out sex. 

After a while of standing there and making out, Spencer reached to push down Aaron's sleep pants, but Aaron let go of where he was holding Spencer's head to keep him in place to stop Spencer. 

"Not yet," Aaron said. 

Spencer pouted at him, but Aaron just grinned back before taking a full step away from Spencer. His eyes darted to the bed and back to Spencer. Spencer got what he wanted. He reached down and picked up the robe and tossed it toward the chair that was closest to the bed so he could grab it if needed. He laid his glasses on his nightstand before getting onto the bed on his front. He positioned himself to where he was comfortable, grabbing a pillow and bunching it under his head. When Aaron tapped on his ankles, Spencer spread his legs. 

Even after so long of Aaron doing this, Aaron liking, and even the fact that Spencer liked it, there was that frisson of shame as he started to look forward to that first swipe of tongue over his hole. Spencer knew the feelings were not needed, but it was one of those acts that would always make him feel this way, giving it or receiving it. 

Aaron kissed the back of Spencer's calf, his teeth nipping before he moved up to the next area. When he got to Spencer's knee, he moved back down and kissed up the other calf. The same was repeated for his thighs. Aaron edged up the bed a little more, pushing Spencer legs apart enough to where he could get comfortable between them. He settled in there and pressed kisses all over Spencer's cheeks. 

Spencer tensed when Aaron parted his ass cheeks, even if he didn't dive down in there yet. Aaron just exhaled over the hole and let the cheeks close again. 

"Relax," Aaron whispered as he fully let go of Spencer's cheeks. His hands moved up Spencer's body and then Aaron was laying over Spencer, pressing him down into the bed. Aaron rubbed his hands up Spencer's arms, straightening them. There was a pillow in the way, and when Aaron had Spencer's hands all the way extended, he shoved the pillow away. Spencer glanced up and saw the cuffs there. Already there was a length of leather that was connecting the cuffs to the bed frame. The cuffs were hooked together meaning that Spencer would even have a hard time undoing them. 

"Yes," Spencer said before he was even asked if he consented to the cuffs. Aaron chuckled and slid off of him. With the wedge, there was no safe way for Aaron to sit on his back so to hook Spencer up he had to sit at Spencer's side. Aaron was quick as he opened each cuff and wrapped it around Spencer's wrist. He leaned over to kiss skin before he closed them. Aaron had them tight but not too tight, Spencer would have no way of getting the cuffs unhooked from each other, even if he could wiggle his fingers to free them from the leather holding them to the headboard.

When Aaron was done with is wrists, Aaron trailed a hand down Spencer's back. He got to Spencer's ass and started back up, his nails digging in as he did. At the shoulders, Spencer felt him lift his hand, and then he was trailing it back down, turned upside so that all Spencer could feel was nails. The hair on Spencer's body started to stand up. It was an odd sensation and different than the normal things that Aaron did. Aaron moved on the bed, and Spencer felt him straddle his legs again, higher up like he was going to lay down on him again. The hands started at the top, right on Spencer's shoulders and began to rub. Spencer felt the tension in his body begin to disappear. He settled in and soaked up the feelings of being given a massage. It was something that they did for each other when it was needed when a case put too much tension in either of their shoulders, or they pulled a muscle chasing someone. It wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't commonplace. 

Aaron's touch was firm all over, but it was just as much arousing as it was calming. When Aaron's hands brushed down his ass cheek, Spencer gasped in pleasure. It had to be what Aaron was waiting for because the hands came back quickly and the thumbs slipped between his cheeks. Aaron bit at one of the cheeks before he let go. 

"Don't," Spencer begged a little. He might not be that ready and raring when it came to analingus, but he was too aroused to want Aaron to go away.

Aaron chuckled in response but didn't come back. His hands slipped down to hold Spencer by the hips, and he squeezed. The hands left Spencer all together, and there was just seconds before the wedge was pulled down the bed some to where Spencer's arms were stretched just to the limit. He felt Aaron's hands back of his cheeks and before he could even register his cheeks were parted with one hand, and Aaron swiped over Spencer's hole with his tongue. Aaron other hand was like a vise on Spencer's thigh as Spencer tried to pull himself up and away from that tongue. Spencer realized in that second that Aaron had pulled him down the best on purpose. Between the hand on his thigh stopping him from going up and the tether stopping him from going down, Spencer was trapped to endure what Aaron did to him. 

"Fuck," Spencer said as Aaron let go of Spencer's thigh to hold his ass open more. The tongue dipped down to just above Spencer's balls and up to where the dip was at the top of Spencer's crack. Aaron did that a few more times before he concentrated on just licking over Spencer's hole. 

Of all of the things that Aaron liked to do to Spencer, this was the one that Spencer thought that Aaron liked more than what was normal. Considering where the body part was, what it's function was, other than the function that Aaron used it for, its natural function. That Aaron got so much pleasure from it was the only reason that Spencer endured it. Spencer rubbed his face on the pillow because it wasn't enduring. It was more than that. He enjoyed it but the only the physical pleasure that it gave him. It wasn't the mental pleasure that other acts got him. He lived for Aaron's happiness, Aaron's pleasure, and his pure love of this. Making Spencer writhe with wanton pleasure at what Aaron was doing to him was Aaron's wants in this and Spencer could give that to him. 

Aaron pulled Spencer's cheeks apart to where there was just a little bit of pain there, and Spencer felt the slight pain of his skin being pulled to the maximum. He buried his face into the pillow and tried to muffle the sound of the moan that came with Aaron pushing his tongue inside of him. Aaron forced his tongue past the ring of muscle, battling through it to get what he wanted. Which was Spencer boneless on the bed. 

Time lost all meaning to Spencer, he counted the passage of it by the thrusts of the tongue inside of him, by the licks over his hole. Aaron's hands would touch at Spencer's balls, sometimes brushing up to rub a few fingers over his cock. Spencer didn't move, he didn't even try to, the cuffs that were on him were almost forgotten. There was no escape, and Spencer didn't want to anyway. 

Aaron added fingers, pressing two inside of Spencer slick with Aaron's own spit. Aaron used them to stretch Spencer first, making it easier for his tongue to get inside. Two become three before Aaron pulled fingers out of him all the way, Spencer whined at that, and he was rewarded with a nip to his ass cheek to stop. The tongue was pushing inside of him, getting as far as it could, Spencer's muscles relaxed and stretched to where Spencer felt that Aaron was further than he should have been able to get. It was mental, it was no further than Aaron had ever got before it just felt like it. Spencer came, his cock rubbing on the wedge, Aaron's tongue inside of him. 

Spencer tugged on the cuffs, trying to turn over. Aaron disengaged from what he was doing, pulling the wedge out from under Spencer before helping him roll over. Spencer looked at Aaron blinking at the light that was behind Aaron, blinding him a little bit. Aaron reached up, and it wasn't until Spencer felt his arms go loose that he realized what Aaron was doing. Aaron drew Spencer's arms down slowly but didn't take the cuffs off. Aaron straddled Spencer's hips, mostly keeping off of Spencer's flaccid cock. Aaron reached to the bedside and grabbed the lube. He poured some into his hand then smeared that on the palms of both of Spencer's. Spencer didn't move, trying through his post-orgasm haze to figure out what Aaron wanted until Aaron drew his hands down to his cock. Spencer got with the program and started to stroke Aaron. Aaron braced his hands on the headboard after wiping his hand on the bedsheets at his side.

Keeping total control and focusing on what he was doing, Spencer worked Aaron to orgasm. He wasn't sure why Aaron hadn't taken the chance to fuck Spencer over the wedge pillow but he liked watching Aaron's face, he liked the feel of Aaron coming all over his chest. 

Aaron slowly relaxed from his orgasm, sitting on Spencer and staring down at him. He was smiling, and it was such a soft smile, so full of love. So full of love that was just for Spencer that it made him fall in love all over again. He reached up, and before he could even touch Aaron, Aaron was leaning down. They were both covered in things that would have one day, a long time ago, freaked Spencer out that they were touching each other with dirty hands, but now, now it was just normal. 

"You look sleepy," Aaron murmured between kisses. Spencer hummed in answer. "Why don't we go wash up, you can go first, and I'll remove the bed sheets and wipe down the wedge, then you can put new sheets on the bed, and we can sleep."

"That sounds good."

"Jessica and Jack are having a sort of them day," Aaron said with a brushed kiss on Spencer's forehead. "Well, I think that actually, it's a let's get Jack used to the fact that Jessica is dating." 

"Prentiss is trying so very hard to make Jack like her that I think she's trying too hard. Jack likes her already, and I think that maybe it's something that she needs."

"Why?" Aaron asked. He pushed up to where he could see Spencer's face. 

"Biological clock and all of that. JJ has Henry, you and I have Jack. Morgan's nowhere near settling down. Anderson is very happy with no one and Rossi is Rossi. There is enough drive though to have a kid."

"Do you think that Jessica wants kids?"

"I don't know. She seems happy with helping with Jack, but Jack isn't hers. We can't know until you know she brings it up one way or another. They are a long way from that. From being where they are even ready to talk about anything like that."

"After Prentiss came back, I was worried that she wasn't going to settle that she would go back to Interpol or another agency because the time away put all of us on a pedestal that we couldn't live up to. Then she started to change. She started to become happier, and it wasn't until that damned night at the diner, after the Malcolm Ford case that I realized why and you were the one that did first. I still don't..."

"No one is good enough for Jessica," Spencer finished for Aaron when Aaron paused in his speech for a few seconds. Aaron nodded. "No one will be because no matter what has happened, she's your sister. You might not have had a sister growing up, but you've learned what it's like from her."

"What about you?" 

"I don't know. I feel to her like I feel to JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss and I think it's sibling love, but it's just...I've never had that. It feels very different than what I feel for you and even different than what I feel for Jack." 

"Probably siblings then or at least really close friends." Aaron drew Spencer's hands up to undo the cuffs. He rubbed at each wrist even though the skin wasn't even red at all. It was nice to feel that level of care enough though they really hadn't done much. "If we stay like this, we are going to fall asleep, and we are going to regret it."

"I know," Spencer said as he sat up, making Aaron scoot back on him. The time for touching would come after they were in bed after they were clean when they could touch as much as they want. Now as for action. Even if that action was kissing the shit out of Aaron to hear him laugh.


	13. Saturday 13 Creampie

The shower in the now minted playroom was one of the kind that could detach. Spencer knew that, but he'd never used it. Aaron had used it on him when washing him, but that was it. Spencer was standing under that shower head, his hands holding onto the fixture that came out of the wall and he was trying his hardest to hold on for Aaron. 

Aaron had changed his plans on what he wanted for the day, so it was another thorough cleaning out of Spencer before whatever he had planned. It wasn't the best for Spencer's gut system but doing it like that every once in a while wasn't bad when he was otherwise good when it came to normal function. Aaron usually didn't do it to Spencer though. Spencer usually took care of that himself. Aaron being part of the process made it all the harder but not impossible and it was making Spencer hard because Aaron was touching, a lot. 

The lure of Spencer's wet skin, his ass, his back, even just his cock by feel, Aaron was touching everywhere while Spencer held in the water for the time it took for it to do its job. 

It was twenty minutes later that Spencer was finally released from the shower. A wet Aaron drying him off, very thoroughly as well. Spencer was still hard, and Aaron teased him with a few licks and even a bob or two of his mouth up and down Spencer's cock while he was drying Spencer legs and feet. Spencer wasn't allowed to touch. He hadn't been allowed since Aaron had stripped him naked.

"Ready?" Aaron asked when Spencer was dry all over his body and his hair was mostly dry. Given that, Spencer knew that they weren't going to do anything on the bed. He nodded. 

Aaron directed him out of the bathroom and into the room proper. The thing the corner was still covered up and Spencer watched as stepped to the dresser that held toys. He watched as Aaron pulled out one of the cock cages. It wasn't a punishing one but one that didn't allow Spencer to come but he could mostly get hard, and nothing really hurt. Aaron stepped in front of Spencer to work the cage onto him. His fingers making sure that Spencer was just soft enough to do it with a pinch before it was put on him. 

When Aaron was done with that, he walked over to the sheet covered item in the corner and dragged it out before taking the sheet off. It was mostly wooden with padding, and it wasn't until Aaron turned it just slightly Spencer realized that it was a custom item made for sex. There were hooks for cuffs as well as places for Spencer to lean over it or even kneel and lay on it, giving Aaron access to all of him. The part where his chest would lay was adjustable, and he could be put upright all the way.

At the prodding, Spencer walked over and knelt before getting his knees on the padding where they belongs. Straps were wrapped his thighs, soft leather things that felt sinful on his skin. Those would keep him there. He bent over at the hand on his neck and laid his head on the forehead rest and settled his chin into the chin rest before Aaron drew his hands back to hook his cuffs to them at the small of his back. He wasn't affixed to the bench in any other way. It would be up to him to keep his chest down and his ass out for Aaron to do what he wanted. It couldn't be something to do with impact play because his hands were in the way, even if Aaron was going for his ass. Too much risk on hitting his hand on accident. 

"Are you good?" Aaron asked.

"Yes." Spencer was very comfortable, even if he felt exposed. He had no clue what Aaron was planning, and that was part of the thrill that was traveling through his body. He knew that in the position he was in he could stay in a long time, possibly hours. He was used to holding poses and being in positions for Aaron but never in a machine of sorts. 

Aaron didn't make a noise, didn't move as far as Spencer could tell until he felt the fingers between his cheeks, smearing his hole with lube before fingers pushed inside to lube him up in there. His cock started to fill back up, the cage holding him in and cutting his rush just that little bit. Spencer realized as he felt Aaron step just that little bit closer so that he was at the right height for Aaron to just step up behind him and fuck him, no bending, no stretching. That said that it was a very custom fucking bench. 

Spencer felt the blunt head of Aaron's cock right at his hole before it pushed in. Aaron's hand settled into Spencer's hair and tipped his head up to where his forehead popped off the padding, and he gasped out his pleasure at being filled. Aaron fucked him like he was just getting off. There was no finesse no touching Spencer other than the hand holding his head right here he wanted it and the other on Spencer's hip, holding him in place. Hard and fast, Aaron fucked Spencer chasing his orgasm while he used Spencer. 

There was more to it than that. Aaron hadn't bought this bench for that because Aaron could truss him up and fuck him like this on the bed, kneeling on the floor. This was meant to hold Spencer for a long time, hold him still and comfortable while Aaron enjoyed himself in Spencer' body for a long time, or even his mouth for a long time. His head could be strapped he was sure to where it was sitting, and it turned to where Aaron could fuck his mouth like his hole without having to hold him still. 

Aaron's hand tightened on Spencer's hip, and he grunted once before Spencer heard the change in his breathing that said he was coming. Aaron stayed pressed inside of him until he was utterly soft. Spencer shivered as the cock was removed from him. 

"Look at that," Aaron said, and he ran his finger from where Spencer's balls were up to his hole. Spencer couldn't see his body back there, but it wasn't hard to understand what Aaron was talking about given the movement. Spencer shut his eyes and shuddered as Aaron let go of his hair. 

"Aaron," Spencer said.

"What? Don't like that image or like it too much?" Aaron asked as he repeated the movement. He rubbed that finger up a little higher before he pressed into Spencer's perineum with his thumb before dragging it up over his hole and pressed it there like a stopper. "I love this image, you on display for me and my claim on you leaking out of your ass. Knowing that I'm the only person to ever be inside of you like that to see this. To see my spend leaking from your hole, dirty and used like a whore. I can't call you a prostitute because I don't pay you unless you count my cock as payment." 

Spencer shuddered again, the whole of the frame he was on shuddering with him. 

"What? You like that? Being compared to a whore as my semen leaks down your ass and onto the floor? Knowing that you can't do a damned thing except for take it when I fuck you? Knowing that I'm going to keep on fucking you and filling you up and watching it leak out?" 

The cock cage denied Spencer the orgasm that he wanted. He could do nothing but lay there, and pant as Aaron's words washed over him. Aaron's fingers were there, spreading his hole to allow more of his release to leave Spencer. Aaron did not stop playing with Spencer, first just watching and then using his fingers inside of Spencer instead of his cock until he finally tired of that. 

Aaron moved around the room a little, his steps echoing in the bathroom. The water did not turn on, and Spencer wondered what he was doing, but he was afraid to look. He liked the surprise of not knowing what Aaron was doing and right now he was floating with his toes in subspace just from the way that Aaron was using him at the moment. He did not want to be out of that. Spencer felt something over his leg, and he almost turned until he realized that Aaron had draped a towel over his leg. That had to be what Aaron went to the bathroom to get. 

"Ready?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer said and he before he got the whole S sound out of his mouth, something was pressing inside of him. Aaron was hard again. 

Spencer focused on his cock, how it hardened and tried to find orgasm but was denied each time. It would soften some, and then the process was repeated while Aaron found his pleasure in Spencer's body. 

Shuddering through Aaron's second climax, Spencer waited to see what Aaron was going to do. Aaron stayed inside of him until he was soft again. Even with Aaron soft, Spencer didn't like the feel of him pulling out. He hated not being full. 

Spencer's head slammed into the frame in front of him when he felt Aaron drop to his knees and then his tongue was licking over Spencer's hole. That slight bit of shame at the act filled Spencer it stopped his orgasm from trying to happen. Aaron didn't let up until Spencer was pretty sure that he was empty.

"Even after that, you are still dripping on the floor," Aaron said. His hands reached to play with Spencer's balls and even brushed at his cock making Spencer moan in denied release. "Have I rob you of speech?" 

"Please," Spencer begged, but Aaron just chuckled. There was another swipe of tongue over Spencer's hole, and Aaron was standing up. 

"I had planned on recording this, but I decided that I would wait until the second time that I do this. My memory of this, watching me drip out from inside of you will hold me over. Your hole looks like it even wants more than what it has been given. Does it want more?"

"Please," Spencer said again. He heard Aaron walking on the carpet, the sound coming around. Spencer opened his eyes and raised his head to where he could look at Aaron as he was standing in front of him. Spencer saw that Aaron's cock was hard again. 

"I had planned on having you use your mouth to get me hard again but just licking you out as much as I could and then watching my semen and saliva mixture drip out of you made me hard again so I'll save that for next time as well." 

Aaron walked back around, and Spencer heard the snap of the lube cap and then seconds later Aaron was pressing into him again. He was gentle like he was trying to spread the lube inside of Spencer well enough to where he wouldn't be hurt. 

The pace was slower, much slower than the last two fuckings had been. Aaron was enjoying the feel of fucking Spencer. There was no softening of Spencer's cock this time at all. He stayed hard, almost painfully hard in the cage as the orgasm was denied him. There was no way to trace time for him. He couldn't keep track of the thrusts inside of him that Aaron made or the slap of hips or even his own breathing. There was just the pleasure and the pain of it. There was nothing to do but hold on and beg for release. 

"You look so good like this, Spencer. It makes me want to go back in time and do this to you as soon as I could. Fuck you over and over, and all you can do is take it. Watch when I'm not fucking you as my release leaves you. It's the most erotic thing in the world to me right now. Knowing that nobody's ever going to see what this looks like. What you look like when you are helpless and at my mercy, semen running down your legs, dripping off of your balls. Looking like a whore, my whore." 

Spencer jerked, his legs having nowhere to go and only the hands of Aaron's on his hips keeping him from bucking Aaron off of him, out of him. Spencer screamed his release as it ripped from him, despite the cage on his cock. He felt the sob as he adjusted to the slight pain of it. Aaron's cock still fucking him but doing it harder and faster. A hand slipped from hip to Spencer's cock and released him from the cage. He had another small orgasm at the feel of that, right there while he was still coming down from the first. It was enough that Spencer felt the world really starting to slip away and he was lost in pleasure. 

There was no way to track the time that Spencer had been lost in that haze of pleasure, the certainty of subspace that he had gone into with his orgasm. It couldn't have been that long though because he was still covered in sweat, and Aaron was laying him down in bed, covered in everything still. Spencer felt the soft sheet being drawn over him before Aaron crawled under it with him. Aaron wrapped his arms around him and was whispering words of love into his ear, drawing back from the place that always scared Aaron when we went that deep. 

"Aaron," Spencer said, and his voice sounded rough. His throat felt sore. From the begging and it seemed maybe a little bit more creaming than he thought he had done. 

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer said.

"Good."

"Did you?" Spencer asked as he forced himself to roll over to find that Aaron's cock was soft and lying on his thigh. Spencer could see Aaron's release mixed with lube on it. Evidence of what Aaron had done which was fuck him three times in a row. 

"Yes." Aaron pulled Spencer's face closer with a gentle hand. "When you did. When we feel like getting up, we can take a shower and then relax in the TV room for the rest of the evening before we eat dinner. 


	14. Sunday 14 Asphyxiation

It was afternoon, and Spencer wandered into the bedroom with a small load of laundry. There were some things that Spencer preferred to wash on his own while it was nice to not have to worry about the majority of it when they were on cases there were a few shirts that Spencer didn't' trust anyone else to wash. Aaron was sitting on the edge of the bed. The blinds in the room were pulled shut. Aaron had been silent all afternoon since Jack had gone across the street to play with a group of kids that were over there to enjoy the warm afternoon that it was. 

"Aaron?" Spencer asked. 

"I've been thinking today. What I had planned for today was very different than what has been going through my head since last Sunday." Aaron looked up, and he locked eyes with Spencer. 

Spencer remembered the week before the corset, it was down in the playroom in the basement with other things that were going to be used rarely. 

"And what do you have planned."

"Something that will take a lot of trust, not just your trust in me but my trust in you as well. I have to trust that you will tell me if it gets too much. Tomorrow has a cold spell coming on, and that means you can get away with one of those turtleneck dress t-shirts that you wear on occasion under a vest or a cardigan. Though even today is cold to you."

Spencer was lost he had no clue why what they would so as far as playing would make him wear a turtleneck. Spencer stopped when it came to him. Corset had not just been how Spencer looked in it, not for Spencer. It had been the control that Spencer had to have over his body to breathe when he needed to and not taking too much too quickly. Breathe control and another step beyond it breath play. Asphyxiation. Spencer swallowed and looked around. There were two cordless phones, one on each nightstand, as well as Aaron's cell phone on his stand with Spencer's on his. 

"Risk-aware consensual kink," Spencer said. He walked the clothes to the closet and set them down just inside of it before he walked back to the bed and stopped in front of Aaron. He tipped his husbands face up to look at him. Aaron's eyes were filled with worry but not worry that Spencer was going to say no. Worry that either one of them would fuck this up. "What do you want to do?"

"First just some simple breath play before we go deeper. You inhaling and exhaling when I tell you. The violence of a lot of asphyxia play might turn me off, but I thought that if I was fucking you while we do those, hand over mouth, fingers over nose, maybe, and I mean maybe if I feel like I can control myself a hand on your throat. We did that class at the Academy on choke holds, and you gave that lecture on how to take out people who have a hold of you for the females and other slighter males that one time. I've learned more about the neck and what's inside of there since then."

Spencer pushed at Aaron's shoulders, and he scooted back on the bed to where Spencer could sit astride his legs. He rubbed at Aaron skin at his temples for a few seconds before combing his fingers through his lover's hair, scratching just slightly. 

"Why haven't you brought this up before?" Spencer asked. Aaron's admission that he had been thinking about this more than just since the corset and how it controlled Spencer's breathing. The class was months ago, and it had only been because the usual instructor was out and Spencer was the best to step in after he had written a paper on various chokeholds. It had been for an internal FBI publication, but the FBI had put it out further, showcasing what the BAU's genius was doing since he hadn't published a lot of papers after Aaron had come home. Spencer had been more focused on family and less on academics. 

"The job. There is little about the act of choking that can be distanced from the job. We've never touched some of the things that we like to do if they are brought up in a case, and we don't touch them for a little while until that image leaves our head. We've never discussed it, but we both do it. It's rare for choking to not come up on a case. It's a simple method, even if we are the ones doing it to the UnSub to subdue them. Then there is Perotta and him trying to kill me." 

"That just means we talk about it more before, even during, and especially after." Spencer leaned in a kissed Aaron. The kiss from Aaron was tentative, and Spencer knew that he was in his head, but for now, he would allow it. Aaron wanted what he wanted, and for good or for ill, Spencer was willing to try what Aaron wanted. The corset had been fun. 

Aaron's arms wrapped tightly around Spencer's waist and pulled him those last few inches into him. Aaron's head tipped to the side a little more, and he took control of the kiss. Spencer moved his hands through Aaron's hair, scratching more and more as Aaron slipped his tongue between Spencer's lips. They made out like that until they were both panting and hard. 

"Get naked."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said. He dove back in for a quick, chaste kiss before he scooted off of Aaron's lap. He started to unbutton the shirt he had put on that morning. Aaron had been more dressed down, but Spencer had wanted a button up shirt and jeans. Aaron never said anything about what Spencer dressed in when they were home. Spencer walked into the closet to put the shirt and jeans in the right hamper and his under things in another. He felt Aaron enter the room as he also stripped down. His clothes being tossed into the hampers from a distance. Given what they were doing, it was probably going to be closer to dinner when they were done and so sleep clothes were probably what they were going to dress in when they were done with their shower. Spencer would endure whatever checks Aaron wanted, even if he woke him up several times in the night to make sure that he was okay. 

Aaron's wants would be better with a week off of work, but they could make it work, and they would make it work. Spencer felt Aaron step up behind him. His fingers ghosting over his back before a hand wrapped around his waist to pull him back into Aaron a little more. One of Aaron's hands splayed across Spencer's upper stomach, just below his ribcage. Aaron pressed in there, and with no other prompting, Spencer exhaled. Aaron didn't let up on the pressure as soon as Spencer was done. Instead, he held it there. Two seconds later he did and Spencer slowly inhaled. Spencer varied the inhalation to match the pressure on Aaron's hand as it let up. 

The next exhalation had Spencer stumbling back into Aaron at the pressure that was being exerted. Aaron's other hand finally came into play, skirting over the soft skin of Spencer's neck. Spencer swallowed. There should be nerves there or something. What they were going to do was more risky than anything else that they had ever done, but there was nothing. There was no hesitation at all. Spencer was wholly for trying this. He knew that he liked the breath play they had accidentally stumbled on, but this was going to be wholly different, but the zing in Spencer's blood was making him a little lightheaded.

"Bed?" Aaron asked, his voice was already husky with arousal that made Spencer shiver in pleasure. 

"Yes," Spencer said.

Aaron let go of Spencer but placed his hands on Spencer's shoulders to direct him out of the closet. He was directed out and then toward the bed. It was stripped of everything except for the sheets. Spencer saw that the waterproof sheet was under the fitted sheet that was on top and it looked like there was another under that. Easy clean up so that Aaron could focus on Spencer more than anything else. 

"On your front in the middle of the bed. I'm going to prep you and plug you so that I don't have to worry about lube on your body." 

Spencer nodded and moved to the bed to lay down the way that Aaron wanted. He knew that Aaron was trying to control all of the aspects that he could and Spencer loved him for it. Even though all Spencer really needed was lube on Aaron's cock, especially with how much sex they were having, Aaron wanted to be able to know that he wasn't rushing too much and not getting enough lube on his cock before fucking Spencer. It was practical and meant that Aaron could wash his hands after just to make sure no lube was missed. 

The fingers inside of Spencer's body were perfunctory, not even going near his prostate at all before the plug was being pushed into him. It was a smaller one that in all reality Spencer barely felt, but it allowed the lube to not dry in the air, and the removal of the plug would tell Spencer to prepare mentally for sex. 

"I'm going to wash my hands, roll over and get comfortable." 

Spencer watched as Aaron walked to the bathroom, his hard cock jutting from his body. There was not a lot of ways to hide that even if Aaron wanted to. Spencer enjoyed watching him move. No matter what, Aaron was good at what he did, even if it was nothing he had genuinely trained for. 

When the sink shut off, Spencer quickly rolled over, feeling his ass full of the plug and it shift as he moved. He settled on his back looking up at the ceiling. He wondered if Aaron would want a mirror put on the ceiling in the playroom. The thought of looking up and seeing Aaron fucking him that way had Spencer shivering in excitement. 

"What were you think about?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer looked over to see that Aaron was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, drying his hands on a hand towel. 

"A mirror on the ceiling in the playroom, me on back watching you fuck me. Your hips moving as you slam into me. My hands leaving scratch marks down your back."

"That has merit. I can see about." Aaron tossed the towel onto the counter in the bathroom and started to walk toward Spencer. He got on the bed and straddled Spencer's upper waist, Spencer's cock slotting into the area under Aaron's ass. Aaron splayed a hand over Spencer's upper stomach again, but he also put a hand at Spencer's head and leaned over. He stared down at Spencer's face before he started to exert pressure on Spencer's stomach. Spencer slowly exhaled the pressure on his stomach guiding him through that. 

The passage of time was only tracked by the inhales and the exhales that Spencer did. Aaron varied in the in and out of the sucking by the pressure on Spencer's skin. There was no other way for Spencer to track the time. He stayed hard and could feel Aaron's cock as it was laying on him because of the angle Aaron was at. There was only being utterly perfect for Aaron and letting Aaron dictate the most basic function that Spencer's body did, breathing. 

Subspace was right there for Spencer, he wasn't sure if he was just that primed for it or it was the act they were doing that made it easy for Spencer to get there. His cock ached with the want to come, but it was secondary to his need to do as Aaron wanted. He wouldn't mess this up. 

"In," Aaron said as his hand moved up Spencer's body. The hand he was balanced on took more of height weight, shifting the bed some. Spencer swallowed and did as Aaron asked breathing in at the same rate that he had breathed out. Aaron had not told him t change that. 

"Out." Aaron's hand settled at the base of Spencer's throat he did as Aaron asked and breathed out and before the next word came, Aaron's fingers were on arteries. Cutting off the blood to the brain in a small way, depriving it of oxygen. It was one of the ways to do asphyxiation without worrying about the actually choking part. Spencer could still breathe, but his brain was thinking that he wasn't. 

"In," Aarons tone was strong, and Spencer reacts without thinking, but his body was starting to panic a little, his brain sending out messages that something was wrong. Aaron's fingers let up, and it was like a rush as blood started to flow again. "Don't come."

Spencer fought with his body to stop that. He made sure that he didn't, and all that did was put him ever damned deeper into subspace. The feeling was wanted, but Spencer was to enjoy this with a clear head before he gave up to that feeling. 

"Out," Aaron said. 

Aaron's voice became the beacon in the dark, the voice that was leading Spencer home. Stopping him from going too far. There was nothing that Spencer wouldn't do for that voice. 

"I need in you," Aaron said after another session of cutting off blood flow to Spencer's brain. Spencer couldn't even keep track of how many times that they did it. 

"Yes," Spencer said, and he spread his legs as soon as Aaron was off of him. There was the snap of lube cap, and then he felt Aaron pushing into him. Aaron hadn't lubed up his cock in a normal way. Instead, he had just put some on the tip and spread it around before pushing all the way in. It kept Aaron's hand clean and safe for the next part. 

Aaron was brutal as he fucked Spencer like that. Making up for the stillness that had been in their playing before. Spencer had to grab his arms to have something to hold onto. Aaron didn't slow until his breathing told Spencer that he was close to coming. Aaron stopped then, breathing hard from the exhaustion. 

When both of them were breathing normal, Aaron disengaged Spencer's arm from his left and pressed it into the bed. Spencer didn't even try and move at all as Aaron's left hand laid over Spencer's neck. It felt no different than the times that Aaron had grabbed him there to hold him in place, but there was a danger to it now. Aaron squeezed, keeping his hand away from the hyoid bone in Spencer's neck and keeping the pressure even. Spencer tried to inhale and round that he couldn't. He couldn't exhale either. He gripped the bed, feeling Aaron slowly fucking him while he couldn't do anything but lay there. Spencer was focused solely on the inability to do anything that the first time that Aaron let up on his neck, he almost didn't realize it. He inhaled sharply, moaning as he did, the feeling of euphoria coming over his body.

Aaron rearranged Spencer's legs and pressed them to Spencer's chest so he could lean down and kiss him. Aaron's hand trailed down Spencer's chest, gentle on him as he pressed down on Spencer's stomach. Spencer forced his body to match the pressure as he breathed. 

Two more times Aaron did it, choking Spencer. Two more times of Aaron stopping him from breathing before switching to controlling his breathing. Spencer didn't feel anything except for that long arc of pleasure from being used, from being perfect for Aaron. The euphoria that came with his being allowed to breathe again and the rush from the feel of the blood pounding in his ears as he couldn't breathe. 

"Spencer," Aaron said drawing Spencer's eyes to him. "Hands and knees." 

Spencer nodded, unsure if he could talk but unwilling to even force it to make Aaron happy. Spencer waited for Aaron to lean up and pull his cock from his hole. Spencer got to his hands and knees, and before he was fully settled, Aaron was pushing his cock back inside. A hand on his lower back pulled him just that much closer to Aaron. Aaron fucked him that way for a few minutes, chasing his own orgasm only to stop before he actually got to it. 

Aaron drew Spencer up some, his back arched so that Aaron could wrap his left hand around Spencer's throat. Spencer inhaled quickly at the feeling as Aaron tightened his hold slowly, feeling how the difference was from doing it the other way to this. Taking such fucking care in choking Spencer that Spencer almost cried as his body started to scream. 

There was nothing that was going to stop Spencer from orgasming as his body was denied what it needed. The orgasm made Spencer's body need the air more and finally blessed air was sucked into his lungs as Aaron let go of him. Spencer knew that he hadn't been deprived of oxygen for that long, but he was shocked when he felt Aaron pulling out of him and semen dripping down his leg. He was now deep in subspace, but he could feel everything as Aaron ever so carefully laid him down. 

Spencer was drained more than he had been in a long time after a sex act involved little on his part to physically do. Aaron was gone for a few minutes, and he came back with a bowl of water that was set on the bed and a rag that he used to wash Spencer off, saving his ass for last. Spencer stared at Aaron's face as he washed him. Aaron looked so calm, calmer than Spencer had been since everything with Strauss had started. When Spencer could get his hand to move, he reached up to touch Aaron's cheek, drawing Aaron's gaze to his face. Aaron smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss. 

"We can shower in a few, but you were...you were dripping sweat on the bed, and I didn't want you to catch a chill from it." Aaron finished up what he was doing before he set the water away from the bed and laid down. "How do you feel?"

"Hmm," Spencer hummed as he cuddled into Aaron's chest. Aaron laid his leg over Spencer' and wrapped him in his arms. 

"I'll take that as good. I didn't hurt you did I?" 

Spencer pouted a little at being forced to actually communicate, but he knew that Aaron wouldn't relax until he did. "You didn't hurt me more than I wanted." 

"Good. After dinner has been eaten and Jack is in bed ad both of us have had a chance to absorb this we can talk. About what you liked, didn't, and the same for me."

"Shush," Spencer said, and he closed his eyes and went limp in Aaron's hold. Aaron laughed a little and pressed a kiss to the top of Spencer's head as he went silent as well. Spencer smiled at his win on just existing in the same space as Aaron with no need for anything else. They could take it to death later now it was just this. 


	15. Monday 15  Overstimulation

Spencer knew that something had happened in another meeting with Strauss earlier that day, but as Aaron had not said a single thing about it, Spencer was pressing it. Dinner had been talking to Jack about the upcoming science fair that he had signed up for. Jack had asked for a bone, that it didn't matter it had come from, which had shocked Aaron to silence and he just stared at his son. Spencer had quickly told him that it depended on how big on where he got it from. The local butchers were usually good about giving up bones for animals and other things as well, most good but some not. 

Jack had gone on for an hour after dinner on what he wanted to do for the science fair, based on an experiment he had seen in a book from one Isaac's older brother's chemistry books. It had been decided that it was Spencer's job to work on that with him as Aaron had followed what was being said but he had no interest in it. Spencer didn't care. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening drew Spencer out of his thoughts. He looked at Aaron in the mirror, seeing the blur that he was because Spencer hadn't put on his glasses after taking out his contacts. 

"He's still very excited about it and would barely fall asleep. I had to read him a second chapter just to get him to sleep," Aaron said before he took a few steps toward Spencer. His hand shot out and stopped Spencer from grabbing his glasses and putting them on. Spencer relaxed his arm, and Aaron let go. 

"Enjoy it while you can, he's going to not want to be read to soon."

"I know. He's already lasted longer than most kids, but it's good. He still reads a great deal on his own, but I think that the act is calming to him. When I'm home it's what I do, and I think until it's no longer a security blanket of sorts, then he'll stop." Aaron settled in behind Spencer, his eyes on Spencer in the mirror. Spencer wondered what he wanted because so far no word had been spoke about the month-long exploration of kink. Aaron's fingers reached up to trace the bruising that was on Spencer's throat. It wasn't that dark yet, but Spencer had still worn a turtleneck and had even stopped off and picked up a few new ones on his lunch break. It had turned cold over the last day, and no one at work batted an eye at him wearing it. It might happen as the week went by but no it was good. Spencer had also found a sweater with a turtleneck. It was purple and soft, and it was supposed to be colder the next day so he decided that he would wear it. They were not going to go on a case, so he didn't need to worry about that. 

"So what are we doing?" Spencer asked. 

"Well I went downstairs while you were cooking dinner and laid out what I wanted, but I don't know if you want to go down there and play or stay up here. If we stay up here, I'm gagging you. If we go down there, you can scream to your heart's content." 

Spencer looked at Aaron's face in the mirror. There was no indication on which one he wanted. Aaron liked both, hearing Spencer begging through the gag and hearing him scream. Spencer wondered on which one he wanted. Aaron didn't push him, didn't touch him or try and make him decide quick. 

"Gag," Spencer said.

"Okay then. I'll go down and get it as well as what I want to use on you. I'm not going to tell you what I am going to do either. You'll just have to live in wonder of what I am doing."

Spencer nodded. 

"BLindfold yes or no?"

"Yes."

"It's outside the door, you put it on while I go downstairs." 

Spencer nodded again. He watched Aaron leave the bathroom and followed behind him. Aaron was still dressed in what he had changed into after work and Spencer was already in a pair of pajama pants. Aaron had not told him to get naked, but Spencer went ahead and did it. Aaron could punish him if he wanted. Spencer grabbed the blindfold when he was naked and put it on, tying it tightly but being careful of his hair. He wasn't the greatest at it because Aaron usually did it. 

The sounds in the room seemed to tick up, including when the heat kicked on. The blast of air from the ducts that was at room temperature had Spencer shivering until the air warmed up. He settled down into his body, feeling the low breeze in the room. He heard Aaron get close and the door opened and shut.

"Naked already?"

"Yes." 

"Open." 

Spencer opened his mouth and felt the ball of the gag being placed in his mouth. He could taste where it had been washed recently. It wasn't a bad taste as Aaron used non-toxic and very gentle cleaners on the things that went into Spencer's mouth. Aaron was gentle as he had Spencer sit down on the bed. Spencer felt Aaron's hands as they rubbed all over his legs. Aaron's hands were barely there as they did it as well. It was overloading Spencer's nerves all along his skin. It was making him hard. 

"I'm going to suck you off," Aaron said.

Before Spencer could make a single noise of want from that, Aaron's lips were on the head of his cock, sucking on just that part of him. Spencer bucked up into that and Aaron had to waiting for it because his lips relaxed and he allowed the movement, taking Spencer all the way down to the base of his cock. Spencer grabbed the bed with one hand and the back of Aron's head with the other. He held on tight as Aaron set about getting him off as soon as possible. Spencer felt orgasm getting closer and closer. Aaron said he was going to suck him off which meant that Aaron wanted him to come and it was the only thing that stopped him from stopping it. 

"Aaron," Spencer moaned as he came into his husband's mouth. Aaron kept on sucking, even after Spencer had started to go soft. Spencer pulled on his head a little bit, but Aaron didn't come off of him. He fought that hold and kept on sucking, paying attention to the head when he was at the tip. Spencer tugged on him more, getting his other hand into it but Aaron ignored him. Spencer shuddered as the overstimulation set in, and he felt like he was going shake apart. He heard a noise but couldn't place it. He tugged on Aaron's hair again, but when he felt finger slipping between his cheeks, slick with lube, he spread his legs. His body knew what it wanted, and it was whatever Aaron wanted to do to him. 

Spencer gave up staying upright and trying to pull Aaron off of him when those fingers went right for his prostate. He slumped back onto the bed and grabbed the sheets. There was only a single thing that Aaron was doing to him, and while they had talked about it, Aaron had never really done it. Overstimulation. There were times that Aaron fucked him past his orgasm, but there was always some kind of stopping that happened, even if it was just Aaron making sure not to touch his prostate but this was different. When Aaron's fingers were fully inside and stroking Spencer's prostate with accuracy, Aaron came off of his cock. Kisses were place on Spencer's thighs before going higher, up his groin, the edge of his hip and then up his stomach. 

Aaron settled on the bed, it dipping a little to Spencer's left, his hand turning some, pausing only seconds with the playing with Spencer's prostate. Spencer could just picture the look on his face. The smugness that only ever came out during sex, during Aaron playing with Spencer's body like a finely tuned instrument.

"Three," Aaron said. 

"Three?" Spencer repeated back at him. It was wholly muffled by the gag in his mouth, but he was pretty sure that Aaron understood him. 

"I'm going to get three more out of you before I fuck you with my cock." Aaron pulled his fingers free, but there was no relief from anything as Aaron pushed something else inside of him. Spencer recognized it as a plug, a long and curved one, it settled right on his prostate. Spencer relaxed some because unless Aaron fucked him with it, it wasn't going to do much to him. 

Aaron's hand started to pump Spencer's cock come, slick with lube from where he had lubed up the plug. Spencer felt his muscles jerk and his cock twitch at it. Aaron's mouth was next. Spencer tried to curl away from it but was stopped with Aaron's hands grabbing him. The smell of cinnamon filled the room as Spencer laid there and took what Aaron was doing to him. Aaron had to have used flavored and scented lube on his cock. Otherwise, the taste of what was on Spencer's cock had to be horrible.

"Please," Spencer begged, unsure already if he wanted more, wanted what was going to come from three more orgasms before Aaron fucked him with his cock. The word was muddled, but even Spencer's ears knew what the word was. Spencer was going to be a puddle of nothing but the time that Aaron was satisfied. Aaron pushed the plug into Spencer just a little more, and it started to rub on his prostate. 

"Don't, please don't. Stop." Each word was shot and severely muffled, and there was no way that Aaron would knew what they were, but the meaning wasn't lost as Spencer babbled at him. Spencer begged but even though the words were splitting from his mouth the one word that would actually stop this didn't leave his lips, the one movement from his hand that would stop this never happened. Once when Spencer was gagged, Aaron had made him say Quantico until he was sure he would know what that word sounded like coming out of Spencer's gagged mouth, it would be at least enough to get Aaron to stop to see if he had heard him right. Spencer shuddered through another smaller but more intense orgasm. Aaron pulled off his cock before he was able to start to beg for him to stop.

Spencer breathed twice as he started to come down. His body was getting used to the feelings, and then the plug inside of him started to vibrate. Spencer's entire body spasmed at the feelings that were going through it as his prostate was given too much sensation. He tried to sit up, but Aaron moved, straddling his stomach and holding him down on the bed. 

"Aaron." Spencer sobbed, and his body shuddered again. It was way too much, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. He craved more. He craved to know what his limits were. Spencer tried to move his hips so that the bed wasn't helping to press the vibrating plug further into him but he couldn't not with the way that Aaron was sitting on him. Sobbed again and fought against Aaron's hold on him. Aaron just moved with him and shushed him. 

"That's it," Aaron said as Spencer started to force himself to relax despite what was being done to him. 

Spencer could feel the tears as they came down his face but all that Aaron did was lick them off of his cheeks. Spencer came, and it felt like his cock was going to catch fire as it seemed his veins protested everything. Aaron reached behind and shut off the vibrator but didn't take the plug out. Still, Spencer cried out in relief at that. Aaron kissed him, despite the tears and despite that Spencer wasn't all there. 

It took long minutes for Spencer to start to kiss him back. Hands letting go of the bed to finally touch him. Rubbing his hands up and down Aaron's arms where they held onto Spencer. The plug was still inside of him, and as Aaron rocked on the bed, he rocked Spencer down into the plug, keeping his body n the edge. 

Aaron slid down Spencer's body, kissing in a mockery of what he had done before as he had gone up Spencer's body. His hands were pulled from Aaron's body, and gently he was rolled onto his stomach and pulled down to where his knees were on the carpet. 

"One more and you get me, Spencer. One more orgasm. Can you give that to me?" Aaron asked. He swept his hands up Spencer's back and then down his arms, pulling them up behind Spencer's back. One hand loosely held onto Spencer's hands, holding them down on Spencer's back. He felt the other hand brush up his side and then it was going back down. Spencer startled a little at the sound of lube being squirted out, it make a noise that said the bottle was running out. 

"Can you give me one more Spencer?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer nodded his head. He turned his face into the bed and kept on nodding until he felt something at his hole. Spencer curled his face inward on the bed to where he could breathe through his nose. A dildo was pushed into him. Spencer pressed forward, trying to escape hit because he knew what was coming if that got inside of him. Spencer's fingers curled like he was going to snap his fingers and he felt the head of the dildo stop as it was pressing even further into him. Aaron waited, pausing until Spencer relaxed his fingers. Spencer felt better just knowing that Aaron was watching him that closely even as he pushed Spencer to his limits and possibility beyond them. 

There was nothing to do but take the fake cock sliding in and out of him, Aaron's hand never stopping in the movement unless he reached around to rub at Spencer's cock, the other hand holding Spencer's hands to his back. Spencer would have been able to fight out of that hold very quickly and very easily, but he didn't want to. 

Spencer felt his body give it up, that last orgasm that Aaron wanted and he shuddered in relief as the dildo was pulled from him. There was the thud of it hitting the floor and then Aaron was letting go of his hands. 

Aaron gently drew Spencer backward, pulling his hips down to where Spencer was sliding down onto his cock as he sat in Aaron's lap. Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist to hold him in place as he pressed Spencer's back to his chest. Spencer could feel Aaron's jeans under the skin of his thighs and his ass. 

"You look beautiful," Aaron said his lips right next to Spencer's ear. "Your body is flushed and your eyes red, but you crave more. Do you want more?"

Spencer knew what Aaron was asking, he was asking if Spencer wanted another orgasm, from Aaron's cock or not. He nodded his head. Spencer wasn't sure that he would actually survive it, but he wanted to know if he could do it. 

Aaron's cock was slow and steady inside of him, rocking in an out at whatever rhythm Aaron wanted. Aaron's hands were the only thing keeping Spencer upright. 

"Steady," Aaron said as he wrapped his hand around Spencer's cock. 

Spencer whimpered at that act because it was too much. He reached up to hold onto Aaron's head, his arm got in the way of Aaron mouthing at the scar on Spencer's shoulder, so he switched hands that was doing it. Aaron was too enthralled with that, and Spencer wondered what Aaron would do if Spencer stopped him from doing it again. He knew what would happen as soon as he thought it. Aaron would do nothing. Aaron was never going to make Spencer do anything that he didn't want to do. 

"Give it up for me one more time, Spencer. This will be the last time. I promise." 

Spencer screamed when he did as Aaron wanted. Only Aaron's hand on his chest was holding him up. Aaron's hand on his cock didn't stop until Spencer whimpered and was about to force his fingers to snap to tell Aaron it was it. Aaron stopped, his teeth finding purchase in Spencer's skin as he came inside of Spencer. That pain tipped Spencer over into nothing. 

It could have been days later to Spencer, and he would never know, but he was slowly waking up from going way too deep to find Aaron wrapped around him, hand on his belly rubbing. They were in bed, and Spencer knew that he had been cleaned up. Aaron was whispering words of adoration into his skin as his hands moved on stomach and in his hair. 

Spencer didn't feel the need to wake up all the way. Aaron knew he was awake as the words got stronger and kisses were laid on his skin. He was worn out, but he felt good, and even the tension in Aaron's body was all gone. He had done what he could to make Aaron feel better. 


	16. Tuesday 16 Sixty-Nine

Spencer was laying on the bed, looking at Aaron as he picked out what clothes he wanted to wear to bed when they finally fell asleep. Spencer's clothes were laying on the upper corner on Aaron's side of the bed. Aaron had said that what they were doing was not going to require a shower or washing up at all, so Spencer was intrigued.

Aaron's body was still a mass of running muscles as well as the work that he did to keep his upper body fit enough. Spencer knew that he liked to keep himself looking good, not for any other reason than it gave him the air that he wanted when he meets LEOs on cases, and somewhat the UnSubs as well. Spencer had more muscle on him from running with Aaron and doing some light working out things in the gym in the basement. He didn't like to do it at the Academy like Aaron did, but Aaron did his with Morgan frequently. 

When the movie they had been watching ended, Aaron had directed Spencer up to the bedroom while he had checked on the locks and set the alarm for them going to bed. Spencer had done everything he said, including moving the pillows so that his head wasn't on them. Spencer was lying on the bed, waiting. 

Aaron tossed his pants up to where Spencer's were, and his shirt was next. He stood there looking at Spencer with a grin on his face. He was at the foot of the bed and looked very much like the cat that got the canary. Just the act of Aaron looking at him like he was had Spencer's cock getting hard. Aaron's was already hard, so that meant he was looking forward to what he was going to be doing to Spencer. 

"Get the lube," Aaron said. 

Spencer frowned but did as Aaron asked. Lube was not something that was used when one was not washing up. He started to hold it out, but Aaron waved the hand away. Aaron curled his finger drawing Spencer up to where he was on his knees in front of Aaron. 

"Stay," Aaron said as he pressed down on the tip of Spencer's nose with his finger. Aaron crawled up the bed and laid down on his back in the same place that Spencer had been. He pointed down at his cock. Spencer turned around, crawling up to where he could suck on Aaron's cock. Spencer coming all over the bed while sucking Aaron's cock and making him come would mean that they would not need to clean up, but the lube still baffled him. 

Spencer closed his eyes as he sucked Aaron's cock, getting him good and we before he really started to bob on the cock. Spencer was a few minutes into it when he felt a hand on his arm tugging him to the side. Spencer slowly moved himself to where he was perpendicular to Aaron's body, but Aaron's hands still kept on pulling him. It wasn't until Spencer felt Aaron's body and Aaron coaxed his leg over his body to where Spencer's cock was right there in front of his face that Spencer realized what Aaron was going to do. 

A slick finger pushed into Spencer's ass, minimal lube but enough to where it wouldn't hurt and Aaron started to play, getting his finger inside to rub on Spencer's ass. He shuddered as Aaron's mouth trailed up and down his cock, slightly wet lips leaving faint saliva trails as he mouthed at the skin. Aaron was going to make him beg for his cock to be sucked and if Spencer were less sure of himself, of the relationship that they had, he wouldn't do it. He wondered what Aaron would do with a demand though. 

"Suck my cock, Hotch," Spencer said with a grin on his lips before he kissed the tip of Aaron's cock. He took the cock all the way back in his mouth, the tip kissing the back of his throat before he realized it and deep throated Aaron. That didn't stop his husband from slapping him on the ass and thrusting his cock up a little to put it just that bit too far in Spencer's throat. Spencer coughed as the cock slipped from his lips. "Please?"

"You little shit, you suck my cock, and I'll suck yours when I feel like it." Aaron smacked Spencer's ass again, harder.

Spencer swallowed Aaron's cock down so hard and fast that he nearly choked himself. He felt Aaron's hand shift, the finger was still inside of Spencer and rubbing at his prostate. The next thing that Spencer felt was warmth on the head of his cock. He shuddered as Aaron just sucked on the head and played with his slit. Spencer tried to focus only on Aaron's cock, but the feel of Aaron sucking him made his mind wander. He still sucked but he was lost in the sensations right up until he felt the smack on his ass. It wasn't a playful smack like the others had been. This was to get his attention. 

The sting of the smack reverberated through Spencer's body as the sting of it throbbed. Spencer forced his mind to focus on the cock in his mouth. Spencer worked him over trying to pull his attention from the cock he was sucking over to his own cock. 

Even with Spencer barely focusing on Aaron, Spencer came too soon for his own liking. Between Aaron working him over as hard as he could and the finger in his ass, Spencer pulled off of Aaron's cock so that he didn't bite and slumped down to lay his head on Aaron's thigh as he came. Aaron let go of his cock as soon as he released the last of his fluid. Spencer's cock was still very sensitive from the day before, or the night as it were. 

Spencer sucked Aaron's cock back into his mouth as he recovered, concentrating on the cock again. Spencer could feel that Aaron was holding on as long as he could, getting as much pleasure as he could from Spencer's mouth. It was still one of Spencer's favorite acts, but he liked it when Aaron's only focus was watching Spencer suck his cock and not sucking Spencer's cock. Spencer knew that he was weird, he enjoyed that weirdness and hell Aaron really enjoyed it. 

"Do you think that I could get you to go again?" Aaron asked. His tone was inquisitive, but it didn't seem to Spencer like it was a push for an answer, so he didn't. 

Spencer whimpered a little around Aaron's cock, but he didn't stop sucking. He did start to finally reach down and play with Aaron's balls, knowing that when he did that, Aaron would get close to coming. It was times like this that Spencer was glad that Aaron had gotten laser hair removal on most of his skin. Spencer pulled off of Aaron's cock and leaned forward more, turning his head to where he could get to Aaron's very smooth balls. The feel of the skin under his lips was like heaven to Spencer. Since Aaron no longer shaved, the skin wasn't ever bumpy. Aaron spread his legs more and even tipped his hips to allow Spencer more access. Spencer reached a hand back and made a grabby motion with it, and seconds later the lube was pressed into his hand. He applies some to the tip of his thumb. He wasn't going to play much, but he wrapped his arm around Aaron's leg, laying his hand on Aaron's cheek so that he could get his thumb right up on Aaron's hole. 

"Spence," Aaron said. 

Spencer sucked Aaron's ball into his mouth as he rubbed his thumb over his hole. Aaron reacted by tugging on Spencer's hips, but Spencer ignored that and didn't let his balls get to where Aaron could suck on them. He didn't want to get hard again, no matter what Aaron wanted. Spencer pulled off of Aaron's ball and moved to the other. 

"Move," Aaron said, but Spencer ignored that as well instead he just kept on doing what he was doing, paying attention to Aaron everywhere but where he actually wanted attention paid. There was a freedom in this. Aaron had given him no actual instructions and was letting him do what he wanted.

Spencer turned his head to where he could mouth at the base of Aaron's cock again. He made small suckings noises as he worked his way up Aaron's cock, the skin too taut to allow him to attempt to leave hickeys on the skin there but he didn't worry about that long. Instead, he braced his arms on the bed on either side of Aaron's hips and kissed the tip of Aaron's cock. He heard the huff from Aaron that said that he wanted something more so Spencer licked next. 

"Cheeky little shit," Aaron muttered when Spencer set about licking the head of Aaron's cock like an ice cream cone. Aaron laughed more as he did it longer and then just when Aaron was about to bust entirely into full laughter, Spencer made him choke on the sound as slid his mouth down his cock, sucking as hard as he could and taking the head down his throat as far as it could go. Aaron's hips bucked up, and Spencer moved with him. 

It was only a few times of bobbing up and down on the cock before Aaron came in Spencer's mouth with a shout. 

Aaron was laying on the bed, panting when Spencer turned around on him, the limp cock slipping from his lips as he looked at his husband. Aaron raised up his arm, and Spencer tucked himself into Aaron's side, half laying on him. 

"Morgan's been at the Academy as you know because at least he can do stuff there besides case files. Thank you again for picking up the slack on his files. Strauss holds that he deserves his own team and well no one can fault her on that but he doesn't want his own team, and he's made his displeasure known. He left the Academy early today and sat in the waiting room of the Director for two hours for him to make room to talk to him. Morgan's going to quit if Strauss makes him take his own team. So I was teleconferenced in, and Strauss was brought in on the meeting. She wasn't aware that I was listening in. I figured out what is going on. She is trying to mend a fence that is long destroyed that there isn't even a bit of it left."

"Why now?" Spencer asked. 

"I have no clue but while I agree that her fixing a mistake is a good thing, making another to do it isn't in her best interest."

"And?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron was silent for a minute, causing Spencer to shift to where he was straddling Aaron's waist. He propped himself up on his hands and looked down at him. 

"Until a new Section Chief is found, while I am here in Quantico, I'll be taking over that part. Dave's gonna step up and work on some of the paperwork for my job, but I hoped that maybe you could step up and do some it as well. He hates it, and well I hope that if you fill out some in your very detailed way, it'll make the brass get a new one quicker."

"Sure. I might even do it sitting in your office at your desk. Make you go to Strauss's old office." 

Aaron laughed and sat up on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Spencer and rolled them over to where Spencer was under him. Spencer laughed as he tried to dodge the hands that were trying to tickle him. Aaron knew him well, and he had no defenses. Aaron didn't do it for long but instead distracted him with kisses instead. Spencer went from trying to shove him off to pulling him in. 

It seemed like work had gone to chaos at the right time. With the team being in Quantico while two members got better. It allowed Aaron not to stress about the new aspects of his job along with the rest. Spencer made a promise to himself that he was going to make sure that Aaron had relaxing evenings at home, no matter what. 


	17. Wednesday 17 Masturbation

Spencer waved at Anderson and Prentiss as they made their way to the elevator to go to lunch. Prentiss was going to pick him up a sandwich as someone had taken Spencer's lunch that he had brought with him. Spencer had a few ASAP consults that he needed to get done before he could leave for the day so he would instead work through lunch than leave work late. Rossi had already left for lunch a half hour before, a working lunch meeting at the Hoover building. 

The rest of the bullpen was empty as well, and that was odd to Spencer as usually there was at least one other person sitting at their desk eating or even at the little kitchen area. Spencer swallowed because he didn't like the feeling that something was up. 

Spencer picked up his phone before it started to ring. His phone flashed a light and then two seconds later would actually make the ringing sound. He had played with the settings on it until he was able to get it to do that. 

"Doctor Reid," Spencer said as started to write out the conclusion on the last of the case files that had been kicked back to him for various reasons. 

"Doctor Reid, not Agent?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer frowned at his phone, looking at the number that Aaron was calling from. It was his office phone. He wasn't sure how to answer Aaron's question. Spencer rarely ever introduced himself as Agent Reid. He had been calling himself Doctor Reid for too long to change, even after Gideon had left. 

"I need you to do something for me, Doctor Reid. Come up to my office." Aaron hung up before Spencer could say anything, even a confirmation. 

Spencer turned to look at Aaron's office. The door was open, but the blinds were shut. That was usually the sign that he was working on things that I didn't want to be disturbed while working on but if it was needed to come in. Before usually, only JJ and now Anderson were the ones that braved entering the office when it was like that. If the door was shut, it was wait until it was open. Spencer looked at the case file and decided to finish it before whatever Aaron needed derailed his train of thought. 

It was eight minutes before Spencer entered Aaron's office. He was sitting in his chair working on something. 

"Shut the door," Aaron said without even looking up. 

Spencer shut the door and looked at Aaron. His right hand raised up from the paper he was signing and pointed to the area behind the desk to his left. Spencer walked around the desk to stand there. Spencer saw that it was a performance report, his performance report. He was signing it as Unit Chief though the report itself was Rossi's. Spencer didn't try and read it. Aaron closed the file it was in and stuck it into his outbox before he capped the pen and replaced it in the cup that he used. It was a new one that Jack had decorated in art class. Spencer had gone out and got a glaze for it that would allow it to be washed and drunk from, but Aaron wanted it for his desk. Still, it looked good there. 

Aaron turned chair and all, to look at Spencer. 

"That was Dave's evaluation of how I handle managing you in the field as my husband. Obviously also how you handle having me handle you in the field. There was a notation, well more than one, about how there is a distinct lack of anything even remotely close to PDA when we are out in the field and even in the office. He holds that if you and I had never disclosed anything, no one that didn't know the team well would even think that we are having sex much less being married to each other. He also made a notation that he thinks that I might be a more relaxed boss if we had sex in the office more. I am not sure if those comments were just for one of the higher-ups or for me."

Spencer didn't know what to say to that, so he kept his mouth shut. Sex on cases was rare and only when it was truly needed for either of their peace of mind. Sex in the office was unusual as well. Hell very rare and the last was that time that Aaron had fucked him over his desk because he had lied to Aaron about his headaches and had kept them from him. Spencer still felt shame from that when he thought about it. 

"I can't change what Dave put in this file. I can't make him take it back either, that was stuck with a Post-It note on it. I doubt that a single eye will be raised on it. While Dave was more than happy to take over being your boss in the field when needed and to take care of your evaluations and such things, he was not going to make it easy on any of them. Since I'm the de facto Section Chief and there wasn't a single person who was going to ask Dave to do it, I now get to read comments on my sex life from a man who hasn't been able to keep any of the women he's married." Aaron stood up from his seat, and he waved for Spencer to sit down. Aaron turned and moved things around on his desk, making space that he sat on as soon as it was clear. Aaron used his foot to turn Spencer and the chair to face him before he used said foot to push it back some as well. 

"So why am I sitting in your chair?" Spencer asked. 

"Because you are going to put on a show for me."

"A show...here? Sitting in your chair."

"Yes." Aaron leaned over and opened up the drawer that held random things in it. There folded up nice and neat was an outfit for Spencer. The only reason that Aaron would have that is if Spencer was going to get what he had on dirty or wet. Which meant he was not getting naked. He wondered if Aaron was going to have him suck his cock and either come in his pants or Aaron was going to come over him. That was the first thing that came to Spencer's mind. Or Aaron was going to have him get up and fuck him. Neither of those was a show though.

"What kind of show?" Spencer asked, his curiosity piqued enough to finally asked instead of just trying to think about it. 

"A one-man show, or a one hand and one cock show." Aaron looked down at Spencer groined and smiled. "Take out your cock." 

Spencer swallowed because it wasn't a normal tone in Aaron's voice. No that was the Hotch voice, the Hotch from working a case voice. The one that meant that even LEOs snapped to do what he said. The one that talked down UnSubs. 

Reaching down, Spencer untucked his shirt first and unbuttoned the last two buttons on it as well as his vest so that it would drape to the sides and not cover his cock before he worked open the belt. It was one of Spencer's favorite ones, so he leaned forward to take it off. When it slipped out of the last of the loops, Spencer looked to see Aaron's hand waiting for it. Aaron dropped it down into the drawer, and Spencer saw that there was not one in there. 

Spencer locked his eyes with Aaron's as he worked his button undone. Aaron's eyes dropped down to his groin as fingers teased the zipper. Spencer was slow as he moved it down, tooth by tooth. Aaron's eyes were fixed on the underwear that Spencer had on. It was a tease of the highest order because now the only thing that Aaron could think about was the fact that Spencer had been wearing them all day and he hadn't known. 

The blue was stark against the very pale tan slacks that Spencer was wearing. Spencer lifted up so that he could scoot his pants down enough to where he could get his cock out as well as play with his balls without his pants getting in the way. The briefs stayed on though, Spencer could work around them. 

"I should spank you for those," Aaron said. 

"Why? It's not my fault that you didn't come upstairs to see me put them on. You decided to watch the news from last night instead. I even went up to get dressed in time for you to possibly have time to fuck me in them."

"I should make you keep them on all day long, even after you are done so that I can fuck you in them." Aaron spread his legs and leaned back on the desk some. He was the picture of ease, but the tint to his pants told a very different story. 

"It was a pack of three, Aaron."

"Oh really?" Aaron raised up one hand and slipped it into the pocket on his shirt, hidden by the suit jacket. Spencer watched as he pulled out a small bottle of lube. He must be out of the little sachets of it. Spencer almost asked him that, but he was too busy focusing on catching the lube as Aaron tossed it at him. Spencer coated his fingers quickly before tossing it back at Aaron. 

Spencer was all for slow but with them being at work at everyone could come back at any moment, Spencer went for quick. He spread his legs as much as he could, scooting down in the chair so that he could get to his balls. He pulled his cock out of the hole in the underwear, pushing it down, so his balls popped out as well. Spencer hissed, and his body bucked as he wrapped his slick hand around his cock. 

Shutting his eyes, Spencer started to stroke. 

"It's better than I imagined," Aaron said.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked. 

"I debated having you sit where I am, but there is something about you in my chair," Aaron growled a little, and that caused Spencer to open his eyes to look at him. Aaron was looking at Spencer like he was a possession. While a lot of people would have an issue with that. Spencer didn't. He liked the way that Aaron looked at him. Spencer was his, his to use, his to hurt, and his to make do what he wanted. 

"I like it," Spencer said. He shivered as he felt a drop of fluid travel up his cock. He looked away from Aaron to watch it before he reached down with his other hand to play with his balls. 

Halfway there, Aaron told him to stop. Spencer did with his hand there in the air. 

"Lick it," Aaron said, and no more words were needed on what Aaron wanted him to lick. Spencer caught the drop of fluid before it rolled down the head of his cock and he raised it up to his lips to lick it off. 

Just that simple act had Aaron's breathing deepen. It was interesting to know what turned Aaron on and what didn't. For so long it had been stabbing in the dark for Spencer to learn it all. It had been so strange at the beginning to see the naked want in Aaron's eyes. To find that Spencer, and him as he was, pleased Aaron. 

"Spencer," Aaron said, drawing Spencer's attention back to what he was doing instead of thinking about the past. Spencer refocused on him. Aaron's hands were still on the desk on each side of his hips. "Where did you go?"

"Before." Spencer bit as his lip as his hand stroked and his other finally started to play with his balls. "Back when I was innocent."

"You were never that innocent. You might have thought and tried to be but someone like you, who can do all of this, you were never innocent."

Aaron scooted off of the desk and got to his knees in front of Spencer, his hands held Spencer's legs apart, right at the edge of what was not painful. He leaned forward and licked the head of Spencer's cock, catching a new drop there. 

"You kept up the act for so long after everything that I did to you, it couldn't have been anything but an act, you might not have known you were doing it, but you were. You dabbled in sex before me, but you've reveled in it after. Nine, hell even eight years ago, you would have hesitated before taking your cock out of your pants here in my office. You would have bit your lip and taken your time getting our cock out, but today, you didn't even think about it. You just did it."

Spencer couldn't answer because between Aaron's words and the stroking of his cock, Spencer was speechless. 

"You wouldn't question me telling you to drop your pants and bend over the desk. Hell, you'd get on the floor, even with rug burn." Aaron leaned in close, his face just inches from Spencer's. "If you came up to my office and told me to fuck you over the desk I would do it too. Somedays I don't know where our wants and needs end. My wants, your needs."

"Your needs, my wants," Spencer said forcing the words out. 

"Come," Aaron said, and Spencer couldn't do anything but do as Aaron told him to. Aaron's hand directed his release right onto his shirt and vest. Aaron's hand took over stroking Spencer until he had nothing left to give. He slumped down into the chair and looked at his husband. Aaron looked like he was ready to go off as well. Spencer reached out and pulled him to where Aaron was leaning over the chair, and he started to work Aaron's pants open. Aaron didn't stop him, but he didn't help him, not with the way he was holding himself up on his hands. 

Aaron's cock was hard as Spencer pulled it out. Spencer licked the head, all the way around it before he leaned up to take it in his mouth. Aaron didn't last but a second before he came, filling up Spencer's mouth. Spencer pulled back, so he didn't choke and sucked on Aaron's cock as his release came out. Aaron was staring down at Spencer, his eyes locked on Spencer's mouth. Spencer grinned around his mouthful in between sucks.

When Aaron had nothing left to give he stood up, pulling his cock from Spencer's mouth. He tucked it into his pants and looked at Spencer. 

"You look thoroughly debauched."

"I feel it," Spencer said. He looked at himself, covered in his own release and his cock soft and hanging out of his pants. He grimaced as he sat up and started to entirely strip out of his clothes. Aaron walked around to the other side of the desk and picked up a gym bag. It was already open and had a few things of Aaron's already inside. Spencer put his clothes in there as he stripped. Only when he was fully naked did Spencer start to get dressed, he didn't need stains on his clean clothes. The changing in the middle of the day was going to be eyebrow-raising enough, he didn't need to add more fuel to the fire. 

Aaron picked up a sheet of paper that had Aaron's information on it. Official BAU Unit Chief stationary that Spencer still kind of felt jealous about. Spencer watched him as he wrote down a few words before walking to his office door. Spencer followed behind him and watched as he taped it to Rossi's office door. The statement of being owed for dry cleaning bill made a lot more sense as Spencer looked at the gym bag. Spencer kind of hoped he was there for that conversation.


	18. Thursday 18 Role Reversal

Spencer looked at Aaron who was seated at the other end of the couch. Today had been a day off for the both of them, well more so for Spencer who hadn't had to go in at all. Aaron had to go in and sign off on a few things, including the system overhaul for the BAU that Garcia was going to be doing. After a crash the night before, Aaron getting called at two in the morning about that. Garcia demanded that she be allowed to overhaul all the systems. She had been asking Strauss for that for months, but the woman kept on denying her. Aaron though signed off on it right away. All analysts who had teams in the field were working out of other floors as all of the BAU computers were offline. 

Aaron was still acting a little off though, and Spencer wasn't sure what it was. They had just finished lunch, Aaron bringing back salads from a local place on his way home. He had asked Spencer what he wanted to eat, which wasn't odd as Aaron always asked, but it was the fact that Aaron didn't counter. There was usually a little bit of negotiation on what they ate, but this time, Aaron had agreed to Spencer's first suggestion and even went as far as to get for himself what Spencer had suggested he try. It was a salad that Aaron always talked about trying but never did. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Aaron asked, his eyes looking over the book he was reading. He was reading on the Kindle that Jack had got him as an early birthday present because there was a book that Aaron had wanted to read that was just an E-Book, so Jack wanted to give the Kindle to him early. Spencer hadn't minded that, but he was glad that he had not loaded his part of Aaron's present to it. The entire series of books for him to reread when he wanted. Aaron didn't usually bring books with him on cases, not wanting to have the added weight so Spencer figured that the Kindle would be good for him to use on cases. It was better than hearing Aaron veto the books that Spencer brought with him. 

"Chili," Spencer said. 

"Homemade or from the diner?"

"Diner. I thought maybe we could go out, all three of us? Then go to the Halloween store, my order came in."

Aaron smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Spencer went back to his book, but he wasn't reading. His eyes darted around the room. There were Halloween decorations everywhere and outside had a few as well. The new things were more lights for the outside, in purple of course and a few grave markers. Spencer had paid to have them personalized with the names of dead scientists. Spencer couldn't wait to get them out in the yard that weekend, especially the part where he got to watch Aaron crawl up a ladder and hang the lights. Spencer forced his mind back to the thing that was bugging him about Aaron instead of the weekend plans. It took only a few seconds for Spencer to have a theory.

"Aaron put the book down," Spencer said. 

Aaron set the book down on the coffee table before he looked at Spencer with a wicked gleam to his eyes. 

"Come here," Spencer said, and he crooked his finger at Aaron. Aaron tossed the blanket that had been over their legs to the side, and he got his legs under him before crawling up the couch to Spencer. 

"I wondered how long it was going to take you," Aaron said before he settled over Spencer's lap. Aaron braced his arms on the armrest behind Spencer's back. 

"I've been too focused on this weekend and getting the last of the decorations up. What do you want?"

"Anything. Anything you want. If I don't like it, I'll use your safeword." 

Spencer stared at Aaron for a few seconds before he reached up to pull him in for a kiss. There was a lot that Spencer could do to Aaron. Or have Aaron do to him. Spencer would have to think. He could feel his cock start to harden but didn't do anything other than kiss Aaron. 

"Go around and shut all the blinds in the TV room please and then go upstairs. Get naked and come back down, shutting anything that would allow anyone to see you on the way. Don't touch your cock at all."

"Yes, Sir," Aaron said. 

That word went right to Spencer's cock. He pushed back on Aaron and Aaron got off the couch to do as Spencer told him to. Aaron's jeans were tented, so it was easy to see that Aaron was enjoying this. Spencer waited until Aaron was on the steps before he dashed to the other set to go down to the playroom to get a few things. It had been a while since they had sex in the TV room, so he grabbed the lube and a few condoms, just to be safe before looking at the toys. He wasn't sure which he did want to use, so he grabbed a few that interested him and tossed them into one of the satin-like bags they used to transport them before and after use if using them in the bedroom. 

Spencer was on the couch in the TV room in nearly the same position he had been in the living room in when Aaron came back down the steps. Aaron was hard and wasn't trying to hide it at all. Spencer wasn't either, his slacks not hiding his erection at all. Spencer patted the cushion in front of him and waited for Aaron to come over. The bag as on the coffee table and Aaron's eyes darted to it a few times as he walked across the room. 

"Take me out and suck me," Spencer said. His voice sounded stronger than he felt. He wasn't used to giving commands during sex, it wasn't freaking him out yet, but he would very much like to not be the one doing it more often. He was fine with doing as Aaron wanted because it was always so good. Spencer spread his legs, letting one drop to the floor and pressing the other into the back cushions of the couch. Aaron crawled into the spot made and started to undo Spencer's pants. His hands were steady, and Spencer was glad of it because he wasn't sure that he would be able to keep his hands steady. 

Aaron was quick and efficient at getting Spencer's pants undone, pushed down to his thighs and then taking his cock from his briefs. 

"And here I was trying to be nice," Aaron said as he hands rubbed up and down the tight fabric stretched across Spencer's thighs. Spencer had worn the second pair of his royal blue briefs that day as a tease. He had planned on showing Aaron them right before they left but the change in plans had changed a lot of things. "I should turn you around and spank you for these."

"Why? You knew I had them, you didn't tell me not to wear them." 

"LIttle shit," Aaron said before he settled on the couch to where he could lick at Spencer's cock. 

Spencer didn't care to give Aaron instructions on what to do. Aaron licked for a few seconds because started the slow tease of taking more and more of Spencer's cock into his mouth. Spencer threaded his fingers through Aaron's hair, and when Aaron took Spencer most of the way into his mouth, Spencer pulled down on his head. Spencer knew what Aaron could and couldn't do when it came to sex. It was a give and a take, and while Spencer loved to suck Aaron's cock, Aaron sucked his just as much. Some nights that's what they need, the need for the intimacy of sex was greater than the tiredness they felt so hand jobs or back to back blow jobs was what they did. 

"I always forget how good you feel wrapped around my cock like this." Spencer let his head fall back, and he moaned. Aaron wasn't playing anymore. He was going for getting Spencer off as soon as possible. Aaron was good at everything he did, but still, the act of sucking cock always surprised Spencer. Spencer came long before he wanted to but he knew that it was only the beginning. Aaron kept on gently sucking until Spencer pulled his head up. 

Down in the dresser with the toys had been one that Spencer knew was not meant for him. Aaron had a long cock but not as long as Spencer's just like Spencer's wasn't as thick as Aaron's. So the cock cage that was shorter and slightly thicker than the other's was not meant for Spencer. Spencer reached over and dug around in the bag as he pulled Aaron up to kiss him. The taste of Spencer on Aaron's tongue would never get old. Spencer shuddered as he licked into Aaron's mouth, the salt and the tang of Spencer's release made Spencer's cock twitch. 

Spencer let go of Aaron's head and used both hands to feel out Aaron's cock. He kept the kiss going as he started to put the cock cage on Aaron. Aaron jerked but didn't pull out of the kiss. Just like the softer ones of Spencer's, the cage wasn't meant to hurt, just keep Aaron from coming while giving him a little pain along the way. Spencer applied it without looking, his brain had picture perfect recall of Aaron's cock, it had since they had first started this whole relationship. 

When the cage was on, and it wasn't coming off, Spencer played, touching the bits of skin between the rings on the cage. He cupped Aaron's balls with the other, making Aaron moan and jerk his hips. Aaron pulled out of the kiss, making a hissing noise as Spencer was sure the cage was doing its job and cutting the rush just a little bit. Spencer kissed across Aaron's cheek before licking his ear. 

"You are going to stay naked all afternoon until Jack gets home." Spencer wondered how far Aaron would let him go before trying to wrestle back control, he would find out. "Every time I get hard, you are going to suck me off or use your hand. You are not allowed to touch yourself except to use the bathroom until I say so."

Aaron nodded his agreement, but Spencer wanted more than that. 

"Words," Spencer said, throwing Aaron's own little quirk back at him. Aaron laughed a little. 

"Yes," Aaron said, leaving off the word that Spencer wanted. 

"Yes, what?" Spencer asked.

Aaron leaned in, getting his mouth right at Spencer's ear. "Yes, Sir."

Spencer felt his cock start to harden just from that word alone, well it and his thoughts of what Aaron was going to be doing all afternoon. 

"Look down," Spencer said, and he watched Aaron's face as he did look down and see that Spencer was partially hard. "Get me all the way hard and get me off." 

It was hours later, when Jessica was about to drop Jack off that Spencer was pressed into the couch cushions, Aaron cock in him, fucking him as hard and as fast as Spencer wanted. Aaron had been perfect all afternoon. Every time that Spencer got half hard, usually from touching Aaron's cock and calls in their cage or the thoughts of what was to come, what Aaron was doing at that moment. It gave Aaron freedom from decisions, which generally he didn't want to give up but with the stress of work, Spencer could understand why. 

"Harder," Spencer moaned as Aaron's hands grabbed Spencer's hips to pull him down the couch a little more, his ass slipping off the front. Aaron held him in place, and Spencer wallowed in the feel of Aaron being the only thing holding him up. Spencer had debated if he wanted to fuck Aaron or have Aaron fuck him. It had taken him hours to decide, and the only thing that had helped him make that decision was that he wanted Aaron to do as he said while fucking him instead of Spencer choosing what to do as he fucked Aaron. Aaron didn't care most of the time when he didn't need that control who fucked who and Spencer had him enough of the time that there was no urge there. 

"Stop," Spencer said, and Aaron's hips stopped, he was pressed all the way inside of Spencer, but he didn't try and pull out. He stopped in the name of the word and didn't move at all. Aaron looked down at Spencer. He just stayed there, pressed as deep as he could get inside of Spencer and stared. Spencer reached up and cupped the sides of Aaron's face to draw him down for a kiss. He felt Aaron shifting, slipping out of him a little bit. Spencer kept on kissing Aaron, and he turned a little. Aaron figured out what he was doing and turned as well, helping Spencer get up to lay lengthways on the couch. Spencer pushed at Aaron when he was on his back, and Aaron got up, his cock slipping from Spencer all the way. 

Spencer turned onto his front, pressing his cock down onto the towel that was there. He squeezed his right leg and knee under his body and let the left fall off of the couch. 

"In me," Spencer begged, and it wasn't but seconds later that Aaron was doing it. Aaron got his hands on the bed right above Spencer's shoulders and thrust inside of him. Aaron's body weight was pressing him down into the couch, and Spencer loved the feel of it. Aaron's mouth found the scar on Spencer's shoulder, and seconds later that was a tongue over it. Aaron didn't try and bite like he usually did. Instead, he just licked and sucked at it. Spencer felt Aaron's thrusts as they became erratic and he allowed himself release. Aaron grunted into Spencer's skin and followed after him. It didn't feel like it usually did, Spencer's orgasm. Even when they were just making love or jerking each other off, Spencer never came without Aaron telling him to or Aaron giving permission. Even if Spencer was working Aaron by doing it without his okay, there was the knowledge that his next would be entirely under Aaron's control. 

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer, shoving them between skin and couch before he tipped them onto their sides and making sure Spencer didn't fall off of the couch. Spencer didn't speak, didn't talk about what was bothering him because it didn't matter. He knew that Aaron wouldn't like him being upset and Spencer wasn't really, but he was just...floundering a little. 

Arms wrapped around him like a vice, Spencer realized that Aaron knew he was a little upset and he was giving him comfort and not making him talk about it. 

"Love you," Spencer said as he closed his eyes for a little rest before having to get up and clean up before Jack got home. Their phones were set to go off, Spencer had made sure of that. 

"Love you, too," Aaron said, his voice sounding just as drowsy as Spencer felt. 

As Spencer laid there and soaked up Aaron being wrapped around him, the issue with his orgasm just drifted away, bothering him no more. 


	19. Friday 19 Public

Spencer could barely hear himself think, the pounding of the base of the band that was playing as well as the crush of people around them. Outside of things that Spencer had done for work, he had never been around so many people at the same time. Aaron's body was like a brand against his back. The music was various new and old Goth bands in celebration of Halloween. Aaron had bought tickets to the weekend-long event and had whisked Spencer away from Quantico so that they could make the flight to New York. JJ and Will were watching Jack for the weekend, a weekend-long sleepover for him and Henry which both were looking forward to. 

"Having fun?" Aaron asked, his voice low despite the noise of the band. His lips were pressed to Spencer's ear. 

Spencer nodded his head because unlike Aaron's voice, Spencer's didn't carry enough for Aaron to hear from behind. The evening set by three different bands had been wonderful. The current song had the funeral march as the basis of the beat, and it was making Spencer's blood pump. Aaron had got them tickets that were in the center of the throng but in an area that only had a few sets of people allowed in it. It was like a VIP box but not at the same time. There were not enough people that they were pressed together. 

Aaron's hand slipped into Spencer's pants pressing into his hip at first. His hand was cold, but it started to warm up quickly. The weather in New York City was a lot colder than DC was. Spencer shuddered as Aaron's other hand slipped into his pants, and both hands worked to his front. Spencer felt one wrap around his soft cock. Aaron stepped just that little bit closer to where Spencer could feel his hard cock pressing into him. 

"Aaron?" Spencer questioned because this was not the time and the place for this. Spencer looked to the left and to the right, but the people in the area with them was not paying attention. Behind them was a wall that would stop anyone from behind seeing what they were doing. Aaron settled there, his hand stroking Spencer's cock to get it hard. Aaron pulled Spencer backward with hands in his pants. Spencer went with him until Aaron was pressed into the wall. Aaron let go of Spencer's cock and spread Spencer's legs giving Aaron access to Spencer's balls. 

"In a few minutes, you are going to stand up and take my jacket when I give it to you and cover your arms with it. It's going to drape down to where it covers your legs, and then I'm going to take your pants down, and I'm going to fuck you just like this." 

Spencer gasped as Aaron's hand went right back to Spencer's cock, fondling with purpose now that his intentions were known. Spencer knew that he could stop it, but this had to be the reason Aaron got them tickets where they were. No one was looking at them. With the jacket in the way, Spencer wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing him. He whined a little as Aaron pulled his hands free from his pants and then Aaron was pushing him away a little. Spencer leaned up so that Aaron could take his jacket off. Aaron had worn a sweater to the concert so it was understandable that he wouldn't need the jacket. Spencer covered his arms with it and let it drape down like his arms were cold. 

As soon as the jacket was in place, Aaron's hands were slipping down to Spencer's pants to open them up. Aaron didn't take Spencer's cock out at first. He worked the ass of Spencer's pants down. Spencer was wearing a pair of slightly stretchy but thick corduroy pants. Aaron had bought them for him, and now Spencer knew why as Aaron tucked the pants under his ass. Spencer cock, still in his underwear popped free of his pants, and the cold made Spencer hiss a little. Aaron just chuckled at the sound before his hand was covering Spencer's cock. 

"Too cold? Don't worry, you'll warm up soon." Aaron's hand was stroking on Spencer's cock, helping it get hard the rest of the way. Spencer felt fingers slipping into the hole on his underwear to touch skin, Aaron's hand was thankfully warm. 

Jumping, Spencer felt slick fingers press between his cheeks. Two pushed inside of him quickly but carefully. Aaron did little except for making sure that he was lubed up before the fingers disappeared. The noise of the band made it so that Spencer hadn't heard the lube opening either the tear of the single-use or the snap of the cap, and he couldn't hear the condom opening either but he felt it being rolled down his cock. 

"Just so you don't get my jacket messy," Aaron growled into Spencer's ear. Spencer felt Aaron's cock press into his cheeks, and it felt like he wasn't wearing a condom. "You have two options. I can put on a condom or I can not. If I don't, you are going to feel me drip out of your the rest of the concert and people possibly see the stain on your pants." 

Spencer swallowed as he thought about the choices. He knew that before, long before he would probably not even thought about doing anything but option number one. There was the strange pull of the second option. Of people knowing that Aaron had claimed Spencer that way. That Spencer didn't care, who saw that Aaron had fucked him and left the evidence for the world to see. It wasn't like anyone would actually be able to point out that he had been fucked in public. Spencer turned his head to where he could kiss Aaron, the angle was horrible, but Aaron devoured his mouth no less than if they were face to face. Aaron pushed his cock forward just a little, the head trying to push into Spencer's hole. Spencer tipped his hips back just a little, letting the head get all the way inside of him. Aaron growled and wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist to pull him all the way back. 

The slide of Aaron's cock inside of him was delicious. He moaned as Aaron seated himself inside. Spencer turned out of the kiss, watching for anyone who would look back at them but no one did. Aaron splayed his hand over Spencer's stomach and grabbed his hip with his other hand. HIs head settled on Spencer's shoulder like he was watching the band that was playing with no clue of what the two of them were doing. Spencer tried to focus on the band but he couldn't. All he could think about was Aaron's cock inside of him as Aaron held him still and fucked him. It was short and quick thrusts, almost no movement on Aaron's part just to be safe.

Spencer's eyes darted around, happy to see backs of heads and sometimes sides of heads when someone turned to say something to the person beside them. Aaron was panting, Spencer could feel the bursts of air over his cheek. Aaron's hand on Spencer's hip squeezed, and Aaron stilled, pressed inside of Spencer as far as possible. Aaron turned his head, pushing Spencer's head to look to the far left side. There was on the edge of the wall was a couple, staring at them. The woman was looking down at Spencer and Aaron's hips while they were pressed together. Spencer swallowed, but as he looked at them, he realized that they were pushed together in a way that spoke of their bodies being flush. The woman was wearing a long sweater that dipped down to her thighs, and it looked like the man had his arm wrapped around her waist, but Spencer could see the play of muscles and realized that he was playing with her. 

The man and woman were watching Spencer and Aaron have sex and getting off as well. Aaron moved his head to the other side, blocking Spencer' view of the couple.

"Think about the fact that they are getting off watching us." Aaron used the hand on Spencer's hip to push him forward a little before thrusting into him harder and faster and with more noticeable thrusts, giving the couple a show. Spencer kept his eyes ahead, not looking at the couple, he was afraid if he did he would either go off or get too nervous and get soft. He didn't want either. Not yet.

Aaron kept thrusting into him, his breathing becoming more and more ragged before he pulled Spencer all the way back into him and grunted as he came. 

"Come," Aaron said to Spencer, and Spencer did, untouched. 

Spencer risked a glance at the couple as he felt Aaron start to pull out of him and it wasn't until he saw where the couple was looking that he realized that they could see Aaron's soft cock as it pulled out of him. Aaron didn't seem to care because he pulled the condom off of Spencer before wiping his cock with something warm and wet, a wipe of some kind. Then he pulled up Spencer's pants and reached around to zip Spencer up and then unbutton the pants. Only after Spencer was decent did Aaron take care of himself. The couple faded into the mass of people and Spencer didn't know if they had got themselves off or not. 

"They'll go home and remember this. Wishing it was them that had got caught having sex and having someone like us catching them and watching." Aaron nuzzled at Spencer's neck a little before he took his jacket back. Spencer turned to face him, watching as he slipped a baggie into his inside jacket pocket that held wipes and the used condom. Spencer didn't want to ask what Aaron was going to do with that. Aaron turned Spencer back around and pulled him close, cuddling him as they focused on the bands again and listened to the music. 

They were going to be in New York for the weekend, nights Spencer watching bands play and other various Halloween type activities while the days were going to be doing whatever they wanted. Spencer had a few places he wanted to go and so didn't Aaron. They had made a list when they had been flying up. 

Spencer wondered what two sexual activities Aaron had planned for the next two days. He wondered if they were ones that they couldn't really do at home, like what they had just done or if it was just something fun that they could go anywhere. Spencer didn't care because this was already a wonderful trip. 

Aaron pushed Spencer in so many ways to step out of the hole that he had made for himself years before. The hole that other continually put him in. This was just another one, and Spencer wasn't sure if he would ever consent to public sex like this again, but it was a good feeling, knowing that what they had done made someone's night a little different, maybe even a bit better. 

This relationship, from its strictly sexual beginnings, to the both of them falling in love slowly to the revelation that Aaron loved Spencer, to the rocky patch with Prentiss's faked death all the way until now was still the best thing in Spencer's life. He wasn't sure what he would have been doing with his life at the moment if he had never agreed to be Aaron's outlet for his sexual needs that Haley couldn't fulfill. Spencer knew though that no matter what his life was like, he wouldn't be as happy as he was right in that moment. 


	20. Saturday 20 Hot-Dogging

Spencer rolled over in bed. After a morning of walking around Central Park and the night before at the concert until after midnight, Spencer had been tired, so he had laid down for a nap. Spencer hadn't felt like getting out of his clothes, so he had dropped onto the bed in his clothes. There was something weird at the moment, but Spencer couldn't figure out what it was. Spencer opened his eyes to see Aaron above him. He wrinkled his nose in confusion at Aaron just kneeling on the bed staring at him. Aaron reached out, and Spencer raised his hand to allow Aaron to pull him to a sitting position. 

Aaron grabbed Spencer's face and pulled him into a rough kiss. Aaron leaned into Spencer's pushing him back, they tumbled back onto the bed. Spencer thrust up into Aaron, pressing his groin to Aaron's. Aaron groaned and shifted a little bit. Spencer felt his hands grab Spencer's and he jerked them up above Spencer's head and pressed them into the bed. Spencer gasped, and he felt Aaron's tongue slip into his mouth. Spencer moaned at that as Aaron kissed him like he was learning him for the first time. 

Spencer thought that Aaron was leaning back away from him, so he whined and tried to push his hands up and free of Aaron's to grab him and keep him there but all that Aaron did was shift to grip Spencer's wrists with one of his own. Spencer settled on the bed to allow Aaron to do what he wanted. He felt Aaron's hand skim down his clothes to work on his belt. Aaron pushed up to look down at Spencer as he worked Spencer's pants open next. Spencer's wrists were being pressed down into the bed. 

Aaron's work hand wrapped around Spencer's cock and it started to harden as soon as skin touched skin. Aaron licked up the side of Spencer's neck before he nipped there as well. Spencer thrust up into Aaron's hand. 

"So eager," Aaron said before he pushed down the pants enough to where he could reach further into Spencer's pants, getting a finger to Spencer's hole. The finger did not push inside, but it rubbed over the muscles there making itself known. Aaron was grinning down at him wickedly, and Spencer couldn't focus. He could feel the finger and the want and rubbed his head on the bed back and forth. 

Aaron released Spencer, sitting up on his knees. His eyes were dark with lust and Spencer shivered a little bit. "Strip, quick." Aaron slid backward off of the bed, and Spencer moved to the side to start to strip. Spencer began to strip, paying attention to his own clothes instead of Aaron's because if he looked at Aaron as he undressed, he would stop and watch as each section of skin was revealed. Spencer liked looking at his husband, he liked touching him and running his hands everywhere. Spencer got his legs free of clothing first because at least if Aaron jumped the gun on getting Spencer back onto the bed, the needed bits would be free of clothing. Spencer jerked the sweater over his head and realized that he had fallen asleep with his glasses on. 

Spencer reached down for his undershirt next. Everything else was gone off of his body because at least he had taken his shoes and socks off before sleeping. Spencer jerked it up and had his arms free and almost had his head free when he felt it, a hand on his chest shoving him back down onto the bed. Spencer's hands flailed around, letting go of the shirt to make sure he didn't go up far enough to hit his head on the headboard. Spencer felt Aaron spread his legs and put the soles of Spencer's feet on the bed. Aaron got between his legs and jerked the shirt off and tossed it away. Spencer reached up for his glasses, but Aaron's hand stopped him. 

"I want them to stay on," Aaron said. 

Spencer frowned, but he let his hand drop down to the bed. As soon as it was down, Aaron trailed his hand up Spencer's stomach before touching lightly on Spencer's nipples, it was so gentle compared to what Aaron had been doing before. Before Spencer could register that though, he felt Aaron's hand move again, and this time it settled in Spencer's hair, it wasn't gentle that time. Spencer hissed and his hips thrust up at the feeling of pain of his head being jerked to the side so that Aaron had access to what he wanted. The first nip was on Spencer's neck, right below his jaw. Aaron didn't use his other hand to hold Spencer's hands down, no he braced his body on the bed as he worked over touching every single part of Spencer's chest with his lips. When Aaron found a spot on Spencer's neck, Aaron having traveled back up there, Spencer grabbed his hair to hold him in place. Spencer could barely hold onto him there, but still, he did. 

The other hand was not idle, Spencer reached around, grabbing Aaron's waist to hold him in there so that Spencer could thrust up into him before he lost hold on Aaron's because Aaron's body was starting to sweat and it was slick. Spencer's short nails raked over Aaron's back, and it made his husband thrust down into him. Spencer enjoyed as he petted, scratched, and grabbed everywhere that he could on Aaron's body. He gave up holding onto Aaron's head and instead just touched, everywhere. 

Aaron kept on going down Spencer's body, nipping softly in some places and harder in others that would leave bruises. It was erotic as hell and Spencer wanted more. Aaron licked at the head of Spencer's cock, and Spencer threw his hand over his mouth to stop the scream that wanted to come free. He did not want someone from the hotel come and check on them. Spencer expected Aaron to keep on licking, but instead, he swallowed Spencer all the way down. Spencer shoved the side of his hand into his mouth and screamed into it. Aaron bobbed up and down for a few seconds before he pulled off and stroke Spencer to release, the fluid coating his chest. 

Spencer laid there panting until he felt Aaron start to clean him up. He looked down to see Aaron staring up at him as he licked Spencer's hip and stomach clean. Spencer opened his legs a little more when Aaron was done, and he started to slip up to kiss Spencer. Spencer gripped Aaron's hips between his legs so that he couldn't slip away. Aaron grabbed Spencer's hair and held him still as he slotted their lips together. Aaron wormed his tongue into Spencer's mouth and then teased Spencer's tongue to push into his mouth. Spencer chased the taste of his orgasm in Aaron's mouth, feeling the rumble of Aaron's pleased moan in his whole body. 

Cock coming back to life, Spencer didn't stop tasting Aaron's mouth until Aaron pulled away, looking down at Spencer with a pleased and smug look on his face. 

"Turn over," Aaron said as he sat back more to allow Spencer tuck his legs up and roll onto his stomach. Aaron straddled his thighs, his hot and hard cock laying on Spencer's ass as Aaron leaned up to kiss the top of Spencer's spine. Aaron settled in there and kissed all over Spencer's shoulder blades before he started down Spencer's spine. Spencer thrust his cock down into the bed as Aaron worshipped his back. When Aaron got to the bottom of Spencer's spine, he pushed down into the bed and laid himself over Spencer's back. One hand reached down and grabbed Spencer's ass cheek and spread it enough to where Aaron's cock slipped all the way down into the crack. Spencer felt the lube on Aaron's cock and wasn't shocked when he looked to the side he saw a single use sachet of lube there. 

Aaron grabbed Spencer's hands, and Spencer pressed his forehead into the edge of the pillow that was right there. His glasses pushed into his nose, but he didn't care. Aaron stretched Spencer's hands up as far as he could get them, the only points of Aaron holding himself up was where his knees were on the bed and where his hands were braced above their heads. Aaron started to thrust his cock between Spencer's ass cheeks, never trying to get inside of Spencer but just being content to sit there and thrust. 

Spencer's brain was wholly focused on Aaron's body over his, Aaron's cock in the crack of his ass, and the feel of his cock being thrust down into the duvet cover on the bed. 

"For now we will just do this," Aaron said, his voice right there at Spencer's ear, his breathing was the only thing that Spencer heard. "When I fuck you, I'm going to make you beg for it. Make you beg to be filled with my cock." 

Spencer's mind blanked at that, he couldn't think even though he wanted to. He knew those words. He knew this position. Every single thing that Aaron had done to him had been done before but not just random but the whole thing, from start to finish. Spencer wanted it all, everything that Aaron was doing to him, and it wasn't until his brain tried to call him Hotch that Spencer got it. 

"Please, Hotch," Spencer begged as Aaron picked up speed. He wanted Aaron to know that he got it, he understood what Aaron was doing. Spencer forced his shoulder to relax as Aaron's breathing moved slightly away from Spencer's ear. The bite, the flare of pain over Spencer's shoulder had him coming. Spencer buried his face into the bed and screamed. In an exact replica of what he had done so many years before. 

Aaron thrust a few more times, and he was coming, his release flooding through Spencer's crack and going to the small of his back to puddle there. Spencer was boneless on the bed. He felt Aaron kissing across his shoulder blades. It felt good as Aaron just stayed there, pressing Spencer's hips into the bed as well as his hands. Spencer remembered what he had felt that first time, boneless and just utterly complete laying there with his at the time married bosses release cooling on him. The minor thrill that he had done something that was seen as forbidden, to have sex with someone in a relationship but the want of more and the fact that shame hadn't set in. He had believed Aaron when he shouldn't have, not by society standards because humans lie, especially when it comes to sex. 

Spencer was just laying there trying to get control of his body when he felt Aaron getting off the bed. He walked to the bathroom and started to run water. Spencer heard splashing of water, and then after two minutes, Aaron came back out again. Spencer's ass was cleaned first, between his cheeks and then down to the small of his back. The rag was warm, and Spencer just relaxed even more into the bed at the feel. 

Aaron rolled Spencer onto his back to clean his front before Aaron pulled the glasses off of his face. Aaron was smiling down at him, and all Spencer could see was the Aaron of years before. Aaron's other hand trialed from thigh to hip to chest before grabbing his chin and kissing him, rough and dirty like. Spencer didn't move other than to shove his tongue into Aaron's. When Spencer felt the pulse of arousal in his body, he wrenched his lips from Aaron and Aaron started to get rid of the duvet, just like he had that first night with the comforter. Spencer allowed Aaron to roll him over the hump that the duvet made and then he just laid boneless on the bed until Aaron climbed in with him, drawing a different blanket over them. 

"An hour nap and then we shall get ready for our dinner reservation."

"Sure, Hotch," Spencer said in a mock of what he had said when Aaron had told him they would talk when they got back to Quantico. Aaron slapped Spencer's hip, but he laughed as he did it. Spencer closed his eyes and let himself drift off again. Full circle, from the closing of the Blue Ridge Strangler case years after the first time trying it, to the anniversary of the actual first time they had sex, and now to this. The repeat of what they had done that first fateful night. 

When Spencer woke up, he was going to ask Aaron when he had the idea to recreate that night, was it the fact that they were in a random hotel or was it the look of innocence on Spencer's face with his glasses on while he slept. There was a lot of reason why but the only one that mattered to Spencer was Aaron's reason. Aaron tightened his arms on Spencer, and Spencer felt the pull of sleep even more. Just a short nap and then dinner and probably more sex.


	21. Sunday 21 Branding

Spencer was panting as he entered the hotel room. He had been using the gym that was on in the hotel to get a little bit of exercise in that wasn't running or walking. Spencer had used the steps to go up to their floor because it would allow his muscles to slowly cool down. He paused as he looked at the bed that he could see on the other side of the suite they were in. Aaron had wanted the outer room and so had paid for a two bedroom suite as the single bedroom suites were booked already. 

There was a sheet on the bed that Spencer knew was a waterproof sheet and over it was a towel that was draped right about Spencer's lower stomach height if he was laying on the bed normal. Aaron was not in sight, but there was something else on the bed that was covered by a hand towel. He could see the lumps even from where he was. Spencer started toward the bedroom, planning on going to the bathroom. He stopped when he saw the medical supplies that were just on the other side of the lumpy towel. That made him want to pick up the towel to see what was under it. He stopped at the foot of the bed just as Aaron exited the bathroom. 

"Shower, quickly," Aaron said. 

Spencer stepped away from the bed to do as he was bid. 

The shower was quick, Spencer just needed to wash the sweat off of his body with the rag that was being used by them. Spencer didn't need to shave, and he wasn't covered in dirt. If it wasn't for his hair, he could slip in and out very easily. He sometimes envied Aaron for his short, straight hair. Spencer's if it was ever that short would look like he had a perm. It wasn't a good look. 

Aaron was naked in the doorway when Spencer got out of the shower. Aaron stepped forward and dropped a towel onto Spencer's head and then began using another to dry Spencer's body while Spencer worked on his hair. It was long enough to pull back into a ponytail, but Spencer hadn't really done that before unless having his hair loose was going to cause a problem with their play. 

"You are going to go into the room and stretch out on the bed, on your stomach in the center of the towel. I don't want to chain you to the bed as I don't have it set up for that, even the under mattress ones, even though I did bring them."

"Okay," Spencer said. He frowned as Aaron handed over a ponytail holder. It was purple, the only color that Spencer had bought when his hair had got that long again. He finger-combed his hair up and then back into a ponytail as Aaron walked out into the bedroom. Spencer made sure that no hairs had escaped the holder before he turned to follow Aaron. 

Spencer stopped at the doorway as he took in the bed. The medical supplies that had been out before were the standard that Aaron used to treat Spencer's shoulder when he bit him. What had been under the towel was not. Spencer recognized the skin prep from tattoo places and the scalpel and knives that were out left nothing for Spencer to imagine what Aaron wanted to do to him. They had discussed it some. Spencer had the collar that he wore, the ring on his finger, and the scar on his shoulder. All three of them proudly exclaimed that Spencer was claimed by Aaron, but there was something about Aaron leaving a mark, a scar on Spencer's body that was on purpose and a sign that he was, in fact, claimed that had got Aaron's blood rushing. 

There was a moment where Aaron looked at Spencer, and Spencer knew that he could say no and the items would go away and lube would be pulled out and they would fuck, and things would be good but the want, the rush of adrenalin in Spencer's blood told him that he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't sure what mark Aaron wanted to put on him, or even where, but he wanted it. Spencer got onto the bed, center himself on the towel and Spencer knew then, given what was on the towel and what was not that Aaron wanted to put the mark on his lower back. 

Spencer's brain flooded with the terms that were used to describe what that tattoo was called on women and men didn't get them there often, but Aaron wasn't going to tattoo him. He was going to be cutting him to make the design. There was nothing there on the bed that was a pain reliever of any of kind. Spencer was sure that something over the counter would be offered afterward, after Aaron had marked him and probably fucked him, looking at his mark. 

Pulling the pillow down, Spencer bunched it under his upper shoulders. He allowed his neck to stretch over it and then he gripped it hard. Aaron settled across his thighs. It was close to how they had been the day before. 

"Do you consent to me scarring you?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes," Spencer said, and he made sure that was nothing but conviction in his tone. 

The antiseptic that Aaron used was cold, room temperature and the foam-tipped wand that he was using to spread it was soft on Spencer's skin. Aaron cleaned an area that was much larger than Spencer thought Aaron would want the mark to be but then Aaron was always so careful. Spencer felt the wand being lifted up and then something else was being applied, this felt colder than room temperature, and there was a sharpness to the scent. There was not, however, the smell of alcohol on it. 

"I don't want the alcohol to get into the wound, so I'm using a non-alcohol base to do the final cleaning. I'll let you know when I am going to apply the tattoo base."

"Tattoo base?"

"When you were downstairs working out, I went to a tattoo shop in the area to get what I wanted, and they have transfers that they use to get the image on skin. I paid to have them print it as well as run my tools through their sterilizer. I also bought a few things to help keep the wound clean and clear while it's healing. We might have to do this a few times to get it to take. We shall see how your skin takes to it." 

Spencer shivered at the thought of the sharp pain happening again and again. His blood was already pounding, and he wanted what came after as well as the pain during. 

"Base," Aaron said, and there was something being pressed to Spencer's still wet skin. Spencer shivered, keeping his body as still as possible as Aaron's fingers pressed the paper to Spencer's skin and rubbing on it. Spencer had not seen that on the bed so Aaron must have been hiding it, either somewhere else in the room or under the hand towel or even the bigger towel. 

"Are you going to fuck me after?" Spencer asked as he felt Aaron lifting up the paper. Aaron made a humming agreement noise, but Spencer wasn't sure if that was for his question or for the placement of the mark. 

"Yes, I'm going to fuck you after. The bed will be cleaned up of everything sharp first. I have no decided if you are going to have a bandage over the wound first or I want to look at my handiwork while I fuck you in this position." 

Spencer shuddered at those words. 

"You are going to stay still. I'm not going to use anything to hold you down except for the profound disappointment if you move."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said. He wiggled a little, making sure that he could stay in the position that he was in for a long time. Spencer heard Aaron ripping something and looked to see that it was a roll of paper towels. The paper towels were the half sheet ones, and he was getting a pile of them built up as well as a small bottle of something was settled in at Spencer's side. He figured that Aaron was going to use the two to keep his field clear so he could see what he was doing. 

"I'm going to start with the scalpel and do a barely there trace of the design, get the skin outlined so that when you truly start to bleed, I can still see what I need to do. Bury your face into the pillow and scream if you need. I am not going to gag you or give you a bit of any kind."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said, and he felt Aaron's hand press into the middle of his back. He felt the tip of the scalpel touch his skin before it pressed in just enough to split the skin. Spencer could feel the pain, but ti was there and not overpowering. That changed a little as Aaron draw what felt like a perfect circle with the scalpel. Spencer buried his head down into the pillow and opened his mouth, grunting in pain. Aaron moved the scalpel again, going toward the center of the middle of Spencer's back three times before it felt like he was digging down into the area close to where the three newest marks had met in the middle. 

Aaron leaned up then, laying the scalpel on a towel that was on the bedside table. Spencer looked up to watch him. That meant he was done with that. The pain was a dull throb that was going to get worse, but all Spencer could feel was the blood rushing in his veins and the throb of his already hard cock. Aaron's breathing was deep and aroused. Spencer knew that pattern of breathing from his husband well. 

The first drag of the knife on Spencer's skin and the pain flair from it had Spencer turning his face back down into the pillow, and he screamed before the pain started to turn into pleasure. Spencer panted through Aaron reinforcing the circle of the mark. It wasn't going to pretty, but like the mark on Spencer's shoulder it didn't need to be, it just needed to be what Aaron wanted it to be. 

By the time that Aaron was working on the inside of the mark, Spencer was feeling only pleasure as Aaron cut him, marked him, made sure that no one would ever question that he was Aaron's. When Aaron worked on the small marks that were inside, Spencer was sure that he was almost boring holes in Spencer's skin. Spencer could feel the blood being wiped away but also it running down his sides and even pooling on his back. Spencer always bled a lot. Even when getting bloodwork and the like done so he wasn't shocked to feel that. He could also feel Aaron's cock pressing into his ass, fluid leaking out of hit. Spencer was past screaming, and all he was doing was panting and gasping in pleasure, ramping up Aaron's arousal level. 

"This is going to hurt," Aaron said as he settled the knife above Spencer's head and then came back. Spencer heard the sloshing of liquid in a bottle. "Witch hazel." 

Spencer buried his face into the pillow for a second before he decided not to. He could hold in the scream if he made one. He didn't want to rob Aaron of anything if he only felt pleasure. 

The sound of a latex glove snapping and then the slosh of liquid told Spencer that the time was coming. He felt the paper towel on the edge of his skin and then it was rubbing over his new mark. There was the small throb of pain, but it was followed by a rush of pleasure. 

Spencer lost track as Aaron cleaned him up and applied what felt like a gel of some kind on the mark but didn't cover it. Spencer was a puddle of pleasure on the bed, waiting for his reward for nothing moving. Spencer felt Aaron cleaning up the bed, setting things on the floor and in a few cases just tossing them down there. Then fingers were spreading Spencer's cheeks, and cold lube was squirted between his cheeks. That got tossed to the side. Spencer felt Aaron lining up and rubbing the head of his cock through the lube before Aaron was pressing into him. Aaron didn't lean over, he stayed upright, and even though Spencer couldn't see him, he knew that Aaron was looking down at the mark on his back as he was fucked. 

Aaron went from shallow and gentle thrusts to hard and fast before Spencer couldn't even realize that he was genuinely being fucked. Spencer turned his head down to where his forehead was pressed into the pillow, but his mouth was free to moan and groaned as Aaron fucked him. It was over long before Spencer really wanted it to be. He felt Aaron grunt and then the subtle expansion in Aaron's cock as he came inside of him. Spencer groaned as Aaron framed Spencer's sides with his hands and then pulled, speaking a single word as he did. Spencer came as Aaron commanded with the pain/pleasure of Aaron pulling on the wounds. 

Spencer melted into the bed as he felt Aaron get up off the bed and leave. Spencer heard water running and then the sound of Aaron cleaning up. He turned to watch him, Spencer's contacts allowed him to see more than just the simple outline of Aaron's body. Spencer watched as Aaron reached for what Spencer thought was a towel but when it was in sight, he realized it was a pair of lounge pants. 

"Don't," Spencer said before his brain had caught up with itself. 

Aaron popped his head out of the bathroom and looked at Spencer. Spencer sat up, slowly, feeling the ache of his skin like he did when Aaron marked him with the riding crop or something like it. 

"Why?" Aaron asked, and it wasn't a challenge, just a want to know. 

"I want to mark you. So come and bandage me up, so I don't get blood everywhere and then get on the bed with your legs spread. You choose where you marked me, so I'm going to do the same for you."

"Okay," Aaron said. He tossed the pants down onto the chair that was along the wall and walked to the bed to grab the things he had tossed onto the floor to bandage up Spencer. Spencer turned his back to Aaron and bent over, stretching the skin on his back. He felt Aaron gently pressing a pad to his back to catch any blood that would escape. When Aaron stepped back, Spencer rolled to sit on his ass and patted the bed where the pillow was after he tossed it to the floor. Aaron sat down on the bed and Spencer pushed him up until his back was against the headboard. Spencer spread Aaron's legs and pulled his hips down the bed some. Aaron braced his arms to hold his upper body up. Spencer found the items Aaron had used to clean up Spencer's skin and new swab wands to clean the skin just to eh side of Aaron's cock. Spencer used one of the sanitizer wipes on his hands before he looked for what he wanted. 

Spencer watched Aaron grip the bed tightly as Spencer found a knife that Aaron hadn't used. It was still in a seal from the sterilization equipment at the tattoo parlor. Spencer cracked it and used the tip to scratch what he wanted into Aaron's skin. Spencer knew that Aaron had done a design of some kind, but Spencer wanted something baser than that on Aaron's skin, Spencer wanted it right where he would see it a lot. Right where he could press his fingers into it when he sucked Aaron's cock. 

Aaron hissed when Spencer pushed in more with the tip of the knife, watching the blood pool in the wound as he carved the first letter into Aaron's skin. All in all, it took less time for Spencer to carve his initials into Aaron's skin than it had for Aaron to put his design into Spencer's skin but when Spencer was done, he had a hard cock beside his face. He pressed a kiss to the base of the cock before he jerked Aaron's hips down to where he was flat on his back. Spencer pressed Aaron's thighs down into the bed as he sucked down Aaron's cock. Spencer could feel that he wasn't going to get hard, but he could take care of this for Aaron. Aaron grabbed the back of Spencer's head, holding him but not directing him as he worked Aaron closer and closer to orgasm. 

After a few minutes, Spencer felt Aaron's hand reaching down to grab one of Spencer's to pull it off his thigh before it was being pressed into the wound that Spencer had just made on Aaron's skin. As if that was all that Aaron needed, he came down Spencer's throat as Spencer's fingers pressed down into the carved skin. 

Aaron slumped down onto the bed, and Spencer admired his initials in Aaron's skin for a few seconds before he moved to clean up the wound and dress it like Aaron had Spencer's. 

"I'm yours huh?" Aaron asked when Spencer had finished applying the tape to hold the gauze down. He reached for Spencer and pulled him down on top of him, cupping the sides of Spencer's face to kiss him. Spencer kissed him back, pushing his emotions into it. Aaron rolled them to their sides and just kept on kissing Spencer. There was a lot of emotions in the room, and Spencer reveled in them. He didn't want this to ever end. 

"Yes," Spencer said when Aaron finally disconnected their lips. "You are mine, and I am yours, and now everyone who sees you naked will know it."

"No one but you sees me naked, that wants me that is. Morgan is the only one that sees me naked at all really." 

"It's time for dinner if we want to make our reservation before having to leave to get on the plane." Spencer eyed the bedside clock and started to calculate how much time they had before having to push the limits and leave. Aaron just leaned in an kissed Spencer again. Spencer allowed it, counting the seconds because Aaron would make them late if he didn't.


	22. Monday 22 Impact Play

Spencer knew that he was going to pay but having Aaron not say a single thing all day long had been torture on Spencer's mind. He half expected Aaron to have said something when they had eaten lunch in Aaron's office, alone but the man had just talked about the hunt for a new Section Chief. Aaron didn't even say a single thing about it on the way home, and they were alone in the car until they had picked up Jack from Jessica's apartment. 

Jack entered the house first, right after Aaron had unlocked it and turned off the alarm. Jack had a fun day at school and was talking about it non-stop and had since they had picked him up. Jessica had already done all of his homework with him, so it was just going to be an easy and relaxing evening. 

Aaron touched Spencer the entire evening, hands on his shoulder when Aaron walked behind Spencer at the kitchen stove. Hands-on Spencer's hips when Spencer wanted Aaron to taste the soup. Spencer knew that it was Aaron's payback for showing Aaron what he was wearing when they had been leaving to drop Jack off at school that morning. Spencer had accidentally on purpose untucked his shirt when putting on his coat, so he had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to put his shirts tails back down into his pants. Aaron had turned around and looked at Spencer, his eyes going right to the underwear. The flash of lust at the sight and then Aaron's look that said Spencer was going to be paid back for that had set Spencer on a low hum of arousal all day long. 

It was nothing that had made his cock hard but just kept the blood pumping in his veins. 

Jack had been put to bed, and Spencer was in the bedroom, waiting for Aaron to come upstairs after he had gone back down for something. Spencer wasn't sure what he went down into the kitchen for, but he would wait patiently. 

"You know. I have not been able to find that pair of briefs," Aaron said as he entered the bedroom and he shut and locked the door. He looked at Spencer with a somber look on his face. "That means you have been hiding them from me. I also couldn't find the other two in the newest set of laundry we just got back."

"I'm not telling," Spencer said. He mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. 

"See I thought you might say that so you get to strip naked." Aaron had not changed out of his suit that day when he had got off work and instead had only taken off his tie and jacket. He tossed a tube of cream onto the bed and sat down beside it. He stared at Spencer as Spencer just stared back at him. "Well...get naked."

Spencer stripped off his clothes, going into the closet to put them all in their proper place before he walked back out into the bedroom. 

"I debated getting your cage, but I think I want something a little more personal." Aaron crooked his finger to draw Spencer to him. Spencer walked over to him and allowed Aaron to draw him to his left side. Spencer swallowed as he was pushed down to his knees. Aaron's cock was not out of his pants, so Spencer knew that it wasn't going to be what he was doing, he was in the wrong position for that anyway. 

Aaron's hand carded through Spencer's hair a few times before the fingers tightened and he was drawn up to where he was stretched on his knees and looking up at Aaron. 

"I should do much more between you showing me that you were wearing a pair of the underwear this morning to the fact that you were hiding them from me but I'm going to go easy I think, this time." Aaron pulled on Spencer and Spencer started to raise up. It took only a few seconds for him to realize what Aaron wanted him to do. Spencer stretched his body across Aaron's lap, his upper body hanging down and his ass positioned just perfect to where Aaron could get good access to it. 

Spencer was balanced well on his legs and Aaron's arm thrown over his back stopped him from going forward. Spencer felt Aaron's hand rub over both of his cheeks before he felt the first smack. Aaron wasn't pulling anything as he warmed up Spencer's ass. The sting of flesh on flesh had Spencer panting and his cock hardening in no time at all. He could feel it rubbing on Aaron's pants as his body moved with the pressure from every single one of Aaron's smacks on his ass cheeks. 

Aaron kept it up until Spencer was begging. Spencer wasn't sure what he was begging for, to have it end and him get fucked or to have Aaron keep on going but he begged. 

"I found something that I want to do. I've always liked the feel of my hand on your skin, but I want to see how this feels."

Spencer didn't look as he felt Aaron move on the bed, but he did settle down and tried to listen. Aaron didn't make any noise, and it wasn't until he heard the air moving as Aaron drew his arm forward and there was the dull thud of the paddle on his skin that Spencer screamed a little. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet as Aaron brought the paddle down on Spencer's other cheek. Spencer was so close to orgasm that he could barely hold on. Aaron gave Spencer a good smack on his right thigh, following by hitting the same spot on the left. Spencer groaned as Aaron's other hand shifted down his back some to where it could settle over the newly there wound on his lower back. Aaron had reopened the wound again that morning so that the scar would set in. It had made Spencer hard and had set off Aaron masturbating Spencer in front of the mirror before they had got dressed. 

It was why Spencer had chosen the underwear that he had. He had hoped that Aaron would fuck him at work or even take him someplace at lunch and fuck him. Aaron had instead played hard to get and hadn't even allowed himself to go anywhere with Spencer all day and the only alone time had been in Aaron's office with the blinds open as well as the door. 

"Are you going to give me the underwear?" Aaron asked. 

"No," Spencer said, shaking his head for more effect. 

Aaron made the next smack with the paddle the hardest that he had done so far and Spencer howled as he aborted his orgasm. It had been a near thing with the second smack to the opposite cheek having the same effect. 

"Please," Spencer begged. 

"Oh, begging again are we?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer heard a thump, and then Aaron's bare hand was back and rubbing on Spencer's very heated ass cheeks. It was soft and soothing until something sharp ran down his cheek. With the fire from the spanking that Spencer had endured, the sharp whatever the hell it was made Spencer jerk in Aaron's hold and almost fall off of his lap. Aaron got a good hold on Spencer and repeated it on the other cheek. It felt almost like a pin of some kind. Aaron's nail followed the same path. 

Another whimper escaped Spencer's throat as Aaron spread Spencer's leg as far as he could get them. It gave Aaron access to Spencer's balls, and Aaron took advantage of that and pressed his thumb on the skin there right behind them. Spencer bucked and pressed his hands down into the floor to make sure that he didn't fall off. 

Spencer heard Aaron make a noise like he was going to spit and then he did, the saliva landed right on Spencer's exposed hole. Spencer shuddered and begged again. Aaron's body moved a little and then the whistle through the air, and the paddle was back on Spencer's ass, the inner section curling down into Spencer's cheeks where it had been protected before. Spencer whimpered, and he held onto the orgasm again. 

"You can come on the next strike," Aaron said, his tone was no-nonsense. Aaron brought the paddle down again, and Spencer came with a shout. He knew that he came all over Aaron's pants given where his cock had been trapped between his body and Aaron's legs but Aaron didn't seem to care. He used his hand to spank Spencer through his orgasm and right until his cock stopped twitching, stopped letting little drops of release out of it. 

Aaron turned, dropping Spencer face first onto the bed, his legs down on the floor. Aaron's hand pressed Spencer's chest down into the bed, and then the sound of belt clanking and then a zipper unzipping told Spencer to get ready. Aaron spit again and then the head of his cock was pressing into Spencer. Spencer felt the saliva from before on his hole, and then the head was spreading it around before Aaron pressed into Spencer again. It was slow, Aaron's thrusting into him, so damned careful. Aaron spit a few more times, his cock coming almost all the way out of Spencer before pushing back in with more slick between them. 

Spencer whined as Aaron removed the bandage on Spencer's back, looking at the wound there, the symbol that Spencer knew well now. Spencer hadn't looked at it until that morning when he had showered before work. The flight back had been late, and Spencer had wanted to shower, but he hadn't at the same time and collapsing into bed with Aaron had been high on the list of what he wanted to do. The Triskelion was crude but very much identifiable to Spencer as the symbol of BDSM. Spencer wasn't shocked that Aaron had chosen it, but he was shocked that Aaron had not put his own spin on it. 

"Doesn't matter what I use," Aaron said as he started to really thrust, fucking Spencer so hard that the bed was shaking with the velocity of it. "Your hole just wants a cock in it, my cock. No one else's." 

"Yes," Spencer said, drawing out the S as Aaron found Spencer's prostate and started to hit it with every single thrust. Spencer could feel his cock getting hard again. Aaron framed Spencer's side, his thumbs settling right at the edge of the wound and making Spencer grab hold of the bed for the pleasure of the pain of that combined with Aaron's thighs slamming into his ass and thighs. 

"You are going to give me those underwear and only wear them when I allow, or I'm going to come inside of you and leave you wanting. You won't come until I allow, I'll even cage you to make sure. Fuck you every single morning and evening and find my release. Maybe even have you suck me off at lunch but never finding your own release as I find mine inside of you three times a day."

"In my sock drawer," Spencer shouted as Aaron kept on fucking him. 

Aaron rewarded Spencer with a hand on his cock, pumping him in rhythm with the fucking that his ass was receiving. Spencer heard Aaron finish, his hips stuttering, and his hand as well but still, Aaron kept on pumping Spencer's cock. Aaron growled a word that sounded like come, so Spencer did. He was worn out and just laid there as Aaron slumped down into him. 

Spencer stood on shaky legs after Aaron finally pulled out of him and stood up himself. Spencer felt Aaron step close and wrap his arms around him. 

"Been a while since I have used my hand on you," Aaron murmured as he started to walk backward, drawing Spencer with him. 

"It has been."

"At least you didn't try and push me off the scent of where you actually hid them, I watched you slip the two other pair into there when we got home, and you went through the clean laundry." 

"Doesn't mean that I'm not going to hide this pair," Spencer said with a laugh. He felt the rumble of Aaron's chest as he laughed as well. 

"Another reason to put you over my knee," Aaron said with a nip to Spencer's neck before he ushered Spencer into the shower. Spencer wondered how many times Aaron would actually put him over his knee.


	23. Tuesday 23 Scars

Spencer listened to Aaron as he finished up in the shower. The day had dragged for all of them, Aaron especially. Meetings all day long, interviews with those who wanted to be Section Chief. Spencer knew that the Brass had wanted Aaron to step and was hoping that the meetings would make Aaron do it, just to get it over with but Aaron didn't want that. Spencer wasn't sure that all of it was him not wanting the job. He was pretty sure that part of it was Aaron not wanting Spencer to go into the field without him. Spencer would hate it, but if Aaron wanted the job as Section Chief, Spencer would be all behind it, but Aaron didn't. He didn't want the extra work of it. The politics of it. 

Aaron came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, naked with a towel in his hand where he was catching the missed sections from where he had dried off. Spencer had picked out both of their pajamas, but Spencer was only in his boxers at the moment.

"Come here," Spencer said, and he patted the bed beside him. Aaron smiled and walked forward, but he didn't get onto the bed. He stopped in front of Spencer, making Spencer spread his legs to let him in. Spencer laid his head on Aaron's abdomen. Aaron started to card his fingers through Spencer's hair. Spencer had showered when he got home, Rossi dropping him off since he and Aaron had driven in together and Aaron was going to be stuck in meetings long after Spencer's off time. Rossi had picked up Jack as well and even took Spencer to the store since it was crazy for him to get the both of them home for them to just turn and leave. Rossi had even done shopping for his own dinner while Spencer had been finding comfort foods for Aaron. 

"Dinner was wonderful. It's been a while since I've had country fried steak. A lot longer since I've had it homemade. You didn't have to do that." Aaron tightened his hand in Spencer's hair and tipped his face up to where Spencer was looking him in the eye. 

"Jack's been wanting cooking lessons, so I turned tonight into one. He had fun, I had fun, and you got a little comfort."

"You said you had plans for me."

"I do. I want you to lay down on the bed on your stomach." Spencer pushed himself up to his feet, making Aaron take a half a step back to allow him to stand. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Spencer allowed it because it was just a seek of affection, not a push for something more. Spencer didn't even care if they didn't do something more, but he had a feeling that once Spencer was done settling Aaron for the night, he would want something more. Just what more did he want, that Spencer was unsure of. 

Aaron pulled just his lips back before nuzzling in at the side of Spencer's face. "Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

"Hogwash," Spencer said with a smile. He looked Aaron in the eyes and made sure that Aaron was actually seeing him. "You made me see myself. You made me want to be loved when I hadn't wanted it before. No one but you could have turned me into the man that I am. We deserve each other."

Aaron smiled and kissed the tip of Spencer's nose before he stepped back to toss the towel that had been draped over his neck toward the bathroom before he laid down on the bed, right where Spencer wanted him. Spencer looked at Aaron for a minute before he crawled onto the bed with him. Aaron's body was tense but not with anticipation or apprehension of what Spencer was getting ready to do. No, Aaron was just tense from the day. 

Spencer straddled Aaron's calves for a few seconds, taking in the expanse of naked skin in front of him. Aaron was beautiful like this. Spencer watched Aaron relax, little by little forcing muscles to stop what they were doing and just be. Spencer leaned to the side to grab the bottle of scented oil he had stuck under the edge of the mattress. Spencer let a little drip into his hand after opening the bottle and then laid it at Aaron's side. The bottle rolled until it was in the seam where Aaron's body met the mattress. 

"That smells good," Aaron said. He turned his head to where it was laying on the side of the pillow that was under his head. He could have seen anything if he had opened his eyes, but they were tightly shut. 

"When I picked up that muscle cream for Morgan and Anderson, you know that kind that I put on your muscles after a hard run or workout, I picked this up. I smelled really good, and I really wanted to smell it on you."

"I can pick out the musk and the spices but what is underneath that?"

"Chamomile and lavender to help relax." 

"Well it's already doing that, and you've not even put any on me." 

Spencer laughed as he rubbed his hands together before scooting down the bed to where he could get access to Aaron's calves. The bed was just long enough that Spencer could sit at Aaron's feet, if Aaron was up all the way like he was, and rub even Aaron's feet. Given that Aaron was clean, fresh from a shower, Spencer moved down to his feet after he had worked the area of Aaron's calves. 

There were knots in places that knots shouldn't be, a testament to how the day went. Once Aaron's feet were relaxed, Spencer went back to his calves and then up to Aaron's knees. Spencer worked everything on Aaron's legs before even skirting Aaron's ass. Spencer applied more oil to his hands before he started on the cheeks. Spencer could see Aaron's body sinking more and more into the mattress, his muscles all deciding that they would be quite happy with just melting into the bed even without being touched. Spencer pressed a kiss to the skin just above Aaron's crack before he scooted up to sit on Aaron's thighs. 

Spencer's cock being hard wasn't even registering to Spencer not until he felt Aaron pushed up into it. Spencer looked down to see that his cock was laying along Aaron's crack.

"Stop that," Spencer said, and he swatted at Aaron's ass cheek. Aaron laughed. 

This wasn't about sex. It was about taking care of Aaron in a way that he needed that wasn't sex. Spencer didn't care if he didn't get any sex at all as long as Aaron slept through the night and woke up ready to face the next day. 

Spencer leaned forward, his hands gliding up Aaron's back, freshly coated in more oil. Spencer could feel the bumps from various scars on his back. Spencer knew what had formed every single one of them. Aaron had described them to him in detail during their convalescence after Aaron had been attacked by Foyet and Spencer shot in the knee by an UnSub. Spencer had fewer scars, but most of them were from the job, so his stories weren't as depressing. 

Spending more time on Aaron's back than any other part of his body, Spencer made sure to rub at each scar a little more. When Aaron's back was shining from the oil, every single millimeter taking in as much oil as possible, Spencer scooted up a little more to get Aaron's shoulders and neck better. There was a scar right there at Aaron's neckline, where his hair covered most of the time that Spencer had learned was one of the last that Aaron had got at the hands of his father. 

Aaron's father had been weak with cancer, unable to get up and beat Aaron with his hands anymore, so he had taken to throwing things. Once it had been a glass dish that had been full of candy. It had missed Aaron but shattered on the wall beside where Aaron was, and one piece had left a gash on Aaron's neck that had needed stitches. Aaron's mother had covered said that they had been in the kitchen and Aaron had been digging in a cupboard for something when she had dropped the dish. The Hotchner's were a prominent family, and no one even wanted to think that someone was abusing their oldest, so no one had asked any questions. Aaron hadn't learned to fully stand up for himself yet, that would come later, with the help of Jake. 

Spencer was gentle as he rubbed on that scar, Aaron had admitted that sometimes it was sensitive. 

"Turn over," Spencer said as he sat back on his knees and raised up to allow Aaron to turn over. Aaron's hands grabbed Spencer's hips as soon as Aaron was on his back and tipped Spencer down to where they could kiss. Aaron's hard cock was pressed into Spencer's own. Letting Spencer know that while he was working down the rest of Aaron, there was one part that was being worked up. "Naughty."

"I like being naughty with you," Aaron murmured as he allowed Spencer to push up and straddle Aaron's waist. 

Spencer scooted down the bed to get the tops of Aaron's feet as well as his shins. There were more scars on Aaron's legs on the front, but those were from childhood accidents. Tripping while running and playing, riding a bike and crashing. There was nothing there that made Spencer's heartache. Up higher to Aaron's knees and then thighs and there were a few more scars there. Two of which were from knives, UnSub who had chosen to fight instead of giving in. Some were from childhood, some from his father. Spencer kissed all of them before moving his hands to Aaron's hips. He stayed far away from Aaron's cock and didn't meet Aaron's eyes until his hands were working the muscles in Aaron's abdomen. He knew that Aaron would have been able to get him to do anything to him at that moment. Spencer would have sucked his cock or even lubed himself up to ride Aaron. That wasn't what this was about though so Spencer made sure that he was well away from Aaron's cock before looking him in the eyes. 

Aaron inhaled as Spencer's fingers stopped skirting the scars left by Foyet. Spencer oiled his hands up again before he settled across Aaron's hips, their cocks brushing. Spencer would be able to get all of his chest and abdomen from the position that he was in which was his goal. He only wanted to move one more time, and after that, Aaron would be able to do what he wanted. 

Spencer found the worst of the scars, the one that was raised more than the others and longer. It was the one that Aaron had told Spencer Foyet had taken his time on. Aaron's hands cupped Spencer's knees where they were pressed to Aaron's sides, but he didn't do anything other than touch as Spencer felt up each scar. Spencer hated and loved the scars at the same time. Aaron had long ago accepted them because Spencer hadn't let him do anything other than that but he never knew what to feel when Spencer paid attention to them like he was. Aaron had admitted that not long after he had been declared fully healed. 

Pressing a kiss into the highest scar, Spencer leaned back to coat his hands again to get Aaron's chest and lower shoulders. Aaron's eyes watched Spencer's face as Spencer carefully mapped where he was gliding his hands over skin. Pressing deeper in certain areas while being gentle in others. Neither of their cocks softened as Spencer touched, rubbed, and massaged Aaron's chest. 

Aaron was like a puddle on the bed when Spencer shifted on his body for the last time, slotting Aaron's cock into the crack of Spencer's ass as he prepared to finish off the massage. Spencer picked up Aaron's right arm laying it across the sort of lap that Spencer's legs made, and he coated his hands in more oil. Spencer paid attention to every single part of Aaron's arms including his hands and fingers. Aaron's eyes were barely open but not in sleep but in pleasure. His breathing hitched as Spencer moved from right arm to the left. Spencer made sure to rub on the calluses on Aaron's hands from where he held his pens to the ones from his guns. 

Done with arms, Spencer moved onto shoulders and neck. Every time that Spencer lifted his hands to go back down, Aaron would shoot up to kiss whatever skin he could reach. 

"You are undoing my hard work," Spencer said using an oil-soaked finger to press Aaron's head down into the bed. The sheen was there in the middle of his forehead, and it made Spencer smile a little. 

"Just showing my appreciation," Aaron said. The heat that was lingering there in Aaron's eyes said that he was aiming to do more than that. Spencer took that as a challenge and smiled at Aaron before he started work on Aaron's neck. He used his thumbs to tip Aaron's head back so that Aaron couldn't even look at him. 

"No fair," Aaron said. 

"Well, I need to do this, so you just shush up." 

Spencer finished with Aaron's neck and applied just a little oil to his fingers. He trailed them along Aaron's cheekbone and up to his forehead. It left a trail that he could work into the skin. Spencer rubbed his thumbs along the bone below the eyes, and Aaron shut them. Spencer worked every inch of Aaron's skin on his face, even the areas around the mouth. Aaron tried a few times to catch Spencer's fingers with his lips, but Spencer evaded them. 

Aaron's fingers worked into the bend of Spencer's knees so that he could latch on and Spencer couldn't move backward. 

"Please," Aaron begged, and the tone was needy, and nothing like Spencer had ever heard from Aaron's mouth before. 

"Aaron?" Spencer asked, timid because he wasn't sure what Aaron needed and he didn't like that. Spencer raised his hands away from Aaron's face, and Aaron's eyes opened to look at Spencer. 

"Fuck me," Aaron said. He let go of Spencer's knees and instead reached up to pull on Spencer, pulling him down. Spencer shoved his legs back to where he could get down like Aaron wanted him to be. Spencer reached out for the lube on the shelf beside the bed and tossed it onto the bed beside the bottle of oil. 

Spencer wasn't going to ask if Aaron was sure, he knew that Aaron wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. He wasn't going to take it back if Spencer questioned him but it was unnecessary. He raised up so that Aaron could get his legs out from under Spencer. Spencer was quick with making sure that Aaron's hole was slicked up and his own cock. Spencer didn't mind the rough of not always having a lot of lube, but he wouldn't do that to Aaron. 

Gently, Spencer grabbed Aaron's hips to hold him still as Spencer pushed into him. Aaron wrapped his legs around Spencer and then used his hands to pull Spencer up to kiss him. Spencer shuddered as he got fully inside of Aaron. Aaron sought out Spencer's lips and didn't let him move at all. Spencer felt trapped in Aaron's embrace even though he didn't really want to leave it anyway. Aaron gripped the back of Spencer's head and all but devoured his mouth. 

Spencer gave back as good as he got though, his cock thrusting in and out of Aaron with careful ease. Spencer kept control of himself because he didn't want this to end that quickly. Despite the tempo set by Aaron's tongue, Spencer kept his hips moving slowly. 

"You are killing me," Aaron said against Spencer's lips. 

"If I go fast, I'll undo every single thing that I achieved in giving you a massage."

Aaron groaned but said nothing else as Spencer kept up his thrusts. Spencer leaned in again to kiss Aaron, drawing his husband back into kisses. Aaron's hands settled, one on the back of Spencer's head still to hold him in place and the second on Spencer's side, nails digging in as Spencer made love to him. 

Spencer felt Aaron tip over, his orgasm soft and gentle like Spencer wanted. Spencer followed after seconds later, burying his face in Aaron's neck, smelling the oil and the sweat on him. It mixed with the scent of Aaron's release. 

Aaron's breathing turned deep in Spencer's ear as he slowly slipped into sleep after orgasm. Spencer carefully pulled his cock free before going to wash himself up and then get items to clean up Aaron. Aaron was dead to the world, but that didn't mean that Spencer was going to slack in his care of Aaron. Aaron never did when he was the one caring for Spencer. It wasn't how they were. 


	24. Wednesday 24 Lapdances

Spencer eyed the chair that was in the center of the open area of the room, it was a new chair, and it looked sturdy even if there was no actual full back on it. Aaron had told him to go down into the room and wait for him. Spencer hadn't questioned it until he saw the chair. Aaron had gone down into the playroom right after they got home and before he changed before starting dinner on the grill. Spencer and Jack had worked on the side dishes while Aaron grilled some chicken that had been marinating all day long in the fridge. 

A set of cuffs were sitting on the seat of the chair. Spencer could only imagine what Aaron wanted to do with him. There was a single other new thing in the room, a sound system. Well, it was a bunch of things, but it was one unit. Speakers were in the corners of the room and the wires from those led to the system. It looked high tech and something pricey, and it didn't belong in a playroom. 

Aaron had not told Spencer what to do besides go into the room and wait for him. He wasn't told to get naked or to sit in the chair, so Spencer just waited. He listened for the sound of the locks on the door disengaging and between one breath and the next they did. Spencer didn't turn, he just stayed where he was. Aaron's hands settled onto Spencer's shoulders and gripped him tight. 

"You are so good to me," Aaron said before nipping at Spencer's ear. "I've been thinking all evening how exactly I wanted you in that chair, and I think that I want you fully clothed. Though that would make it hard to get your cock out when I want it out so I'll have to take care of that before I put you in that chair. So hands behind your back." 

Spencer did as Aaron told him to and turned as Aaron's hand drew him around in a half circle. He was staring at the door when he felt the cuffs being put on his hands. Spencer was a little shocked that there wasn't a blindfold out, but he wasn't going to say that. Spencer's sight was the primary sense that Aaron liked to take from him. Aaron's hands worked open Spencer's pants from behind. Only Spencer's cock was taken out. The pants were not lowered at all. 

Aaron drew Spencer backward until he felt the char bump his legs. Spencer sat down carefully, allowing Aaron to draw his arms behind the chair where Spencer felt the chain between the cuffs being pulled down and then something clicked. 

"Now you aren't going anywhere," Aaron said as he came around the chair to look at Spencer's face. Aaron ran a finger up the column of Spencer's neck, tilting his head back to where Spencer was looking him in the eye. "Eyes front, don't look anywhere else or you won't like it."

"Okay," Spencer said and swallowed as Aaron finally let his finger slide out from under Spencer's chin before he moved away. Spencer did look at Aaron's ass for as long as he could because Aaron was in skin-tight jeans that Spencer knew were really soft. Spencer loved those jeans on him. Aaron had also put on a long-sleeved T-shirt, but Spencer had seen that he had been wearing something underneath of it when he had bent down to pick up something he had dropped while outside on the grill. 

Aaron came back into view with a remote in his hand. He pointed it at the sound system that was on the wall and music started to play. It was a thumping baseline of a song. Something that was newer and didn't hold Spencer's attention beyond the noise it created. The song shifted a little, and it became something else as Aaron started to move. 

Spencer's mouth went dry was Aaron pulled the T-shirt over his head. The shirt that Aaron had on underneath looked like silk, but it was stretched across Aaron's skin and left nothing to the imagination. Aaron tossed the shirt away before he stepped up to Spencer. Aaron tipped Spencer's face up again and grinned. 

"No touching," Aaron said. 

Spencer opened his mouth to talk when the reality of what Aaron was doing slammed into his brain. It was a lapdance. Aaron was going to give him a lapdance. Spencer nodded his head in agreement, and the wicked grin that Aaron gave him made Spencer's heart start to beat in time to the music. 

There was a single thing that Spencer wanted to know as he watched Aaron move and glide to the music, pressing his jean covered ass to Spencer' stomach before it going down to Spencer's groin. Spencer wanted to know where exactly Aaron had learned to move like that. It wasn't with the FBI, and it wasn't from his marriage. 

Spencer was hard, his cock straining for attention as Aaron turned around, grabbed Spencer's head and pressed it into his stomach for a few seconds. Aaron had the slight musk of sweat on his body as well as the new cologne that Spencer had found that he liked on Aaron on a case a few months back. Spencer grinned to himself as Aaron stepped away, his shirt rucked up on his stomach some. Spencer was able to lick on Aaron's stomach. 

"I said no touching," Aaron said as he reached out and jerked Spencer's face up by his chin. Aaron was glaring down at Spencer, but there was no heat behind the glare or the words. Well, not that kind of heat. 

"Then give me something else to entertain my mouth with," Spencer said. 

"Feeling frisky are you?" Aaron asked before he straddled Spencer's lap. "Do you know what happens to frisky boys?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Aaron said. He stepped back, and Spencer jerked in the chair to try and follow him. Aaron laughed and lifted up his shirt. Spencer watched the play of muscles as he did so, his hips never stopping, drawing Spencer's eyes from muscles to hard cock, confined in jeans. 

"I'll be good," Spencer said. 

"Yeah, you'll be good? Even if I do this?" Aaron stepped closer again, his hips stopping in their movement and Aaron's hand settled into Spencer's hair. The grip was tight, and Aaron lowered his head to where Spencer's face was pressed into jeans right over Aaron's cock. "You won't try and rub your face right there? Right, where you want? You won't try and beg for me to take my cock out and give it to you?"

"No," Spencer said, and he didn't. He didn't move, hell he didn't dare breathe. Right, when Spencer couldn't hold his breath anymore, Aaron stepped back, but he didn't let go of Spencer's hair. Not all the way, the grip changed, and his head was tipped back. 

"You are a good boy. Good boys get rewarded." Aaron let go of Spencer's hair and stepped back a little bit further. His hands went to his jeans and unbuttoned them. Spencer licked his lips as Aaron slowly lowered the zipper down. It seemed like it was taking a year for Aaron's fingers to take it down a single tooth. Spencer moaned as Aaron's naked skin came into view. Aaron wasn't wearing any underwear. There was no grace in Aaron's body as he stripped his pants off and tossed them away. Aaron was standing naked in front of Spencer, no shame in the way that he moved then. Spencer felt a blush creeping up on his face as Aaron stepped close again, dancing as he had before just now Spencer could barely take his eyes off of Aaron's cock. 

Aaron got close enough to where Spencer could reach out and lick, but he didn't. He wanted to. That urge was like it's own entity inside of him. 

"You learn quick," Aaron said with a grin. 

"Please," Spencer whispered. 

"Please what? Let you lick? Untie you? Stop? Shove my cock in your very willing mouth?" Aaron turned around to where his ass was on display. Spencer jerked on the cuffs holding him, making the chair shake as he took in the plug in Aaron's ass. Aaron backed up and slowly slid down Spencer's body until he was fully seated in Spencer's lap. Spencer's cock brushed at the end of the plug, making Spencer gasp and moan. 

"Please," Spencer said again. 

"What do you want? Do you want me to take the plug out and slide down your cock or do you want me to turn around and shove my cock in your mouth?" Aaron asked. His hips were not still as he talked. 

Spencer had to clamp down on his muscles to stop himself from releasing as those images flooded over his brain. He tried to form the words that he wanted. He knew what he wanted. "Mouth." And that wasn't it. Spencer groaned as Aaron lifted up and turned around, making that movement alone a show in and of itself. Aaron grabbed the back of Spencer's hair and held his head still as he stroked his cock right in Spencer's eyesight with his other hand. Aaron stepped just that little bit closer and lowered Spencer's head to where Aaron could slip his cock into his mouth. 

There was a second where Spencer started to close his mouth and suck, but as he was doing it, he stopped. Aaron was in control. He was the one that dictated what Spencer would do to his body. Spencer might not have paid for a lap dance, but from Morgan, he knew the idea of it. Aaron kept pushing in, the saliva around spencer's mouth easing the passage as the head of Aaron's cock went right for the back of Spencer's throat. 

"Take me all the way in," Aaron whispered. 

Spencer did as Aaron asked, swallowing around the head, getting Aaron's cock just that little bit deeper in his throat. He groaned as Aaron pulled out just a little before pushing back inside. Spencer clenched his hands in the want to touch, to fondle Aaron's balls. To touch and to pull Aaron back inside of him. Aaron pulled Spencer's head back away from his cock, letting it move until just the head was inside of Spencer's mouth. Aaron got a good rhythm going of pulling Spencer's head back and his hips before pushing them both forward. Spencer's didn't suck, he didn't lick, he didn't do anything but relax his throat and when the head was all the way back only then did he swallow. 

Aaron's moans of pleasure were like a song to Spencer's ears. Those sounds overpowered the music that was still making Spencer's blood pump, some new song that Spencer was sure wasn't anything that he was interested in. Probably music that Aaron had got from Morgan, club beats as Morgan called the music. 

Spencer heard the hitch before Aaron pulled back to where just the head of his cock was in Spencer's mouth, his hand tightened on Spencer's hair, holding him entirely in place. Spencer didn't even swallow when Aaron's release filled his mouth. He instead just settled there and waited. 

"Oh, you want to prove you are a really good boy don't you?" Aaron asked as he finally pulled away so that his cock slipped from Spencer's lips. Spencer didn't let any of the release leave his mouth, but he felt a drop on his lips any way from Aaron's cock as it slipped down his chin. "Swallow."

Spencer did as Aaron bade him to do. Aaron tipped his head up and kissed him. Thrusting his tongue between Spencer's lips, he groaned as he tasted himself. 

"You deserve a reward," Aaron said as he pulled away from the kiss after several minutes. HIs hand moved down, and Spencer felt cool lube on his hand. Spencer wondered for a few seconds where that lube had been, but that fled his mind as Aaron turned around and lowered himself down onto Spencer's cock, the plug gone. Aaron groaned and thrust down, taking Spencer inside of him in one smooth motion. Spencer tried to thrust up, but Aaron was fully seated on his lap so that meant that he couldn't move. Aaron rolled his hips, Spencer was transfixed by the movement of his body as he fucked Spencer. 

It didn't take long at all for Spencer to get to where he was too damned close. He whimpered a little as Aaron sped up. "Please." 

"Then come," Aaron said without prolonging anything. 

Spencer's vision whited out for a few seconds as he tipped over that threshold. Aaron kept on moving though, milking Spencer's cock for all that it had until it had shrunk down enough to where it slipped from Aaron's cheeks. Aaron stayed like that, down on Spencer's lap, turning his head and grabbing Spencer's to kiss him. Spencer kissed him back with as much cognizance as he had, even as he felt his own release drip from Aaron onto him. Spencer tried to look to see if Aaron was hard again but he couldn't see it. 

Pulling out of the kiss, Spencer craned his head to look and found that Aaron was still soft. He groaned at that. 

Aaron laughed. 

"I knew I wasn't going to get it up again, don't worry. I have plans for tomorrow morning before work."

"Yeah?" Spencer asked.

Aaron stood up from Spencer's lap and walked around to release the cuffs from his wrists. Fingers rubbed at his wrists for a few seconds before he was allowed to pull them forward and in front. Aaron came around the chair and pulled him up to where they could walk into the bathroom. Spencer touched because he had been denied it. He touched muscles, and he trailed his fingers back to Aaron's slick crack, pressing into the loose hole a little. That made Aaron pin him to the wall of the shower. There was a wicked gleam in Aaron's eyes. 

"Keep that up and tomorrow will end in torture for you."

"Yeah?" Spencer asked, and he meant it. He dared Aaron to torture him. Aaron just grinned back. 


	25. Thursday 25 Olfactophilia

Spencer knew that Aaron wasn't in bed. He knew that Aaron had been gone from bed for a long time. Spencer though didn't want to get out of bed because it was too damned early. Even though they hadn't played too late the night before Spencer felt like they had. That was probably because of the erection that he had got while showering before bed, the one that Aaron ignored and had commanded Spencer not to touch. He had gone so far as to cuffs Spencer's hands together before bed and even hook them to the headboard. Spencer couldn't get his hands down to his cock. 

Said cock was at full mast if Spencer was feeling it correctly. The room was dark, just a little bit of light from the streetlights flooding the room, not enough from Spencer to see anything but shadows. Like the one that he saw entering the room. The door clicked as it shut and then there was a second, heavier click of the lock. Aaron was dressed in his cool weather running gear. 

Spencer rolled onto his bed as Aaron walked toward him. Spencer had slept naked, Aaron had wanted it. Spencer scooted down to where his hands were above his head. He grinned at Aaron as his husband climbed up onto the bed. Spencer could feel the coolness of the cooling sweat on Aaron's body. 

"Look who woke up ready to go," Aaron said as he reached out and cupped Spencer's cock. Spencer thrust his hips up and into that hand more but all Aaron did was grin before he leaned up to grab something from his bedside table. Spencer realized what it was when Aaron wrapped it around the base of his cock. It was a cock ring. Spencer groaned. 

"Is this the torture?"

"Part of it. The rest comes in a few minutes." Aaron scooted up Spencer's body, his skin gliding over Spencer's cock as much as possible before Aaron was sitting astride Spencer's hips, his cock rubbing against Spencer's. Aaron leaned up and grabbed pillows, pushing them gently under Spencer's head until he was tipped up enough to be able to suck Aaron's cock. Aaron scooted forward until his legs were framing Spencer's arms and settling in there before leaning in, taking hold of his cock. He rested the tip of it on Spencer's lips. Spencer inhaled. All he could smell was Aaron. The musk of him from his run, the sweat, and the arousal. Spencer shuddered as Aaron just rubbed the head of his cock on Spencer's lips. Back and forth it moved, fluid pearling at the tip just to swipe on Spencer's lips on the next pass. 

Spencer licked his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing over the head of Aaron's cock. Aaron's breathing changed, but he didn't do anything else as Spencer didn't do anything else either. Spencer inhaled deep. There was no tang of too strong to Aaron's smell. He had showered the night before, so he smelled sweaty but clean at the same time. It was a heady combination, and Spencer realized then that it was what Aaron's plan had been the whole time. 

Aaron knew of Spencer's more recent kink of Aaron after a run. It was something that Spencer never thought that he would like. It didn't matter the time of day either. Sometimes Aaron ran after they ate dinner. He would go up to the bedroom and Spencer would follow. Dropping to his knees and sucking Aaron off before he showered. Aaron usually repaid the favor with either sucking Spencer off or even jerking him off. A few times he would push Spencer to the bed and lay on him, covering Spencer in his body, in his smell and just talk and stroke Spencer's cock, getting him off that way. 

There was no way for Spencer to escape Aaron's smell now. It was all around him. He was concentrating on breathing, taking in that smell when Aaron's cock pressed into his lips instead of just rubbing along them. Spencer opened his mouth. Aaron reached down with his free hand and gripped Spencer's chin holding his mouth open. Aaron's fingers knew the exact points to press to keep his jaw open and not cause pain. Spencer could only move his tongue. Aaron pushed his cock inside, the sweat on Aaron's cock coating Spencer's tongue. Aaron rubbed his cock in and out, just letting in a few inches to rubbing on Spencer's tongue before pulling back. Spencer couldn't close his mouth to suck on Aaron's cock. 

"Bastard," Spencer said as well as he could with the cock in his mouth and his jaw being held open. 

"And you love it," Aaron said. He pushed his cock in just a little more, the head of it bumping the back of Spencer's throat. Aaron tormented Spencer with that, the cock in his mouth but him unable to do anything to it other than press his tongue up when Aaron was pulling it out. Aaron kept up the slow slide with Spencer unable to do a damned thing until Spencer swore that he was going to combust. 

Spencer jerked on the cuffs, making the bed rattle some. Aaron laughed and pulled his cock out of Spencer's mouth. 

"You sound like you need more than what I am giving you. Do you?" Aaron let go of Spencer's jaw, allowing him to close his mouth, move it some and make sure to get the muscle relaxed a little. 

"Yes," Spencer said when he was sure he could talk. Aaron didn't answer he scooted down Spencer's body Aaron spread Spencer's legs and fingers went right for his hole. Spencer felt dry fingers rub over the hole for a few seconds until Spencer heard the cap on the lube snap open. Spencer shuddered as slick fingers shoved into him. He hissed at the penetration but didn't even attempt to get away. The prep was rough and quick before he felt Aaron's cock going inside of him. Aaron fucked him hard and fast, the cock ring stopping him from coming. Aaron grabbed Spencer's knees and pressed them into Spencer' chest before he leaned down. Aaron didn't kiss him but just hovered there above him. 

Aaron kept on fucking Spencer hard and fast, his breath coming out in pants. Spencer felt his body near shaking apart from the thrusts and moaned loudly when he felt sweat dripping onto his chest from where Aaron was over him. Aaron's scent was filling Spencer's nose, making him feel faint from the strength of it. Spencer jerked on the cuffs again, trying to get free. He could feel the cuffs' edges rubbing on his skin, but he didn't care. Aaron had him right where he wanted him. Unable to do a damned thing to stop Aaron from fucking him. Aaron leaned down a little more, licking up the side of Spencer's neck before finding Spencer's ear. 

"I'm going to fuck you until I come, Spencer. I'm going to fuck you and come and deny your own orgasm. You are not going to shower, you are going to wear a plug with my release inside of you all day." Aaron tilted his head down a little to bite at Spencer's neck. 

"Aaron," Spencer begged. 

"Oh, no. Nothing you do is going to stop this." Aaron's hands gripped Spencer's knees harder, the skin felt like it was going to bruise, but Aaron didn't let up. Aaron's teeth closed over the surface of Spencer's neck and bit down. Aaron groaned out his orgasm as his teeth worried the skin of Spencer's neck a little bit. 

Aaron stayed like that, breathing over Spencer's skin before he finally pulled up. He pressed a kiss on the mark that had to be on Spencer's neck before kissing up until Spencer's lips. Spencer kissed Aaron hard. 

"You made me have to wear a turtleneck, again," Spencer said with a smile on his face. 

"I did. I didn't mean to, but I did." Aaron rubbed his nose on Spencer's check before he let go of Spencer's knees and pushed up to where he was looking down at Spencer. "You can clean up your ass after I get the plug in you. I have it laid out over on the bedside. First I'm going to let your hands go so you can hold your legs up, so nothing escapes."

"I'm going to smell like sex all day long?"

"You can work in my office if you want but yes. You are."

"You don't like the flirting that the new mail lady did with me yesterday did you?"

"Actually, it was the gate guard. I know that you don't even notice it half of the time, but I just felt the need to stake my claim on you." Aaron reached up and undid the cuffs themselves, leaving them attached to the headboard. Spencer raised up his hands and pulled Aaron down for a kiss. It was soft compared to the others, but Spencer wanted it that way. He knew that Aaron knew that Spencer would never stray and Aaron wasn't jealous, but there was sometimes that the need to claim came from the attention of others. 

"You are mine," Spencer said. 

"I am, and you are mine." Aaron wriggled his hand under Spencer's body, going for the healing mark there. Spencer retaliated by reaching down and getting his hands on his mark on Aaron's body. 

"I bare your marks, no one is going to ever think that they can get their hands on me." 

"Just like I bare your marks. In the smiles on my face, the love in my eyes, the daughter in my voice. You changed me, Spencer. You made me move again when I thought I never would be able to. You made me happy when I never thought I would be again. You are the light in my life."

Spencer pulled Aaron in for another kiss because he had no words to say to that, at that moment.


	26. Friday 26 Smiles/Laughter

Spencer was laughing as Aaron shut Jack's bedroom door. The boy had been full of questions about the movie they watched, and as it had to do with things that Spencer did not do as a child, Aaron had to be the answer box that evening instead of Spencer. Aaron covered his lips with his finger and shushed Spencer. 

"He's out like a light after an evening of playing hard with you and soccer in this good weather." Spencer was only in shorts because of the near eighty-degree weather they were having. It had been in the forties the day before and was supposed to be warm all weekend. 

Aaron smiled at Spencer walking toward him and picking him up to spin him around. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck tightly before laughing as Aaron kept on spinning them. Aaron settled Spencer against the wall and kissed him. Spencer felt that there was no tension in Aaron's body. No stress and no edge that needed to be tamed. Spencer tipped his head to the side to deepen the kiss, taking control of it. Aaron went pliant under Spencer's kiss, his hands settling on Spencer's hips, pulling him close. 

Spencer pushed off the wall and opened his eyes to look to the side to see how far from their bedroom they were. He turned a little, Aaron going with him easily and after a few steps pushed Aaron into the wall. Laughter bubbled out of Aaron's throat and down the hall they went, trading off who pressed who into the wall. Aaron was the one that pushed Spencer into the bedroom door, and it wasn't until he had fully committed to the movement that they both realized that the door wasn't shut all the way. They tumbled inside, falling down onto the floor. Spencer reached out as the door swung back to closed after bouncing off the rubber stopper on the wall to stop it from damaging the wall and kicked it shut. 

Aaron levered himself up to his hands and knees, staring down at Spencer for a few seconds before he ducked in for a kiss again. Spencer grabbed the edges of Aaron's shirt and ripped it open, he had taken off his suit jacket after work but had left the dress shirt on. Spencer heard buttons popping and making noise as they skittered across the floor. Spencer really hoped that he didn't step on any in the night or in the morning. Though, at least it wasn't Legos. Spencer held onto Aaron using the edges of the shirt so he could pull him down as much as he could. Spencer kissed across Aaron's cheek before nipping at the lobe of his ear. Down Aaron's neck, Spencer kissed before he found the pulse point at the base of Aaron's throat. Spencer sucked there for a few seconds before he licked up the column of Aaron's neck. Aaron reared back, trying to break Spencer's hold on his shirt but it didn't happen. 

Spencer got his legs under him as Aaron straightened up to sit on his knees above Spencer and he pushed Aaron back onto his back. Spencer made sure that one of his hands slipped under Aaron's head, so it didn't bounce off the floor, carpet or no. Spencer braced himself up on that arm before he licked at the tip of Aaron's nose. 

"Eww," Aaron said with a laugh. His smile was wide on his face. Aaron reached up to try something, but Spencer let go of his shirt with the one hand and caught one of the hands. He tensed his legs and grabbed the other hand. Spencer grinned down at Aaron with a wicked look to his lips as pinned Aaron's hands down to the carpeted floor. Spencer balanced carefully as he lowered his head back down to lick all over Aaron's face. Aaron tried to move his head back and forth to escape Spencer's tongue, but it didn't work. Spencer had Aaron's face covered in licks in a few seconds. 

Aaron reared up, using his whole body to tumble Spencer backward. Before Spencer could get his bearings, Aaron was turning him over onto his stomach and had a hold of Spencer's hands, pressing them to the floor. Aaron let go for a few seconds, and it was that time that stopped Spencer from doing anything to react when he felt his shirt being ripped down the back seam. 

"HEY!" Spencer yelled. He tried to get up but Aaron's hands were back, and his tongue was going up what he could reach of Spencer's spine. It tickled, and Spencer wiggled on the floor, trying to loosen Aaron's hold on him. Aaron just let go of Spencer's hands and pressed one of his to Spencer's back to hold him before the other ripped Spencer's shirt the rest of the way open down the middle of his back. Spencer tried to get his hands under him, but Aaron had him in the perfect position that he couldn't get enough leverage. Aaron threw open Spencer's shirt, so he had access to the whole of Spencer's back before he got his hands on Spencer's upper arms, holding him down before he licked from the top of Spencer's pants to the base of his neck. Next Aaron blew cold air over Spencer's wet skin. 

The laughter of the weird sensation broke free of Spencer's mouth. He wiggled, laughing as Aaron did it again and again until it stopped almost tickling Spencer. Aaron let go fo Spencer, and Spencer scooted himself out from under Aaron and took off for the bed. At least there he usually could fight out of Aaron's holds using the softness of the mattress. Aaron followed Spencer and tackled him down to the bed. Spencer though was on his back, so he was able to get his fingers right a the skin at the edge of Aaron's ribs. Aaron's worst ticklish spot. Aaron successfully got away from Spencer but didn't go far. He settled on his knees above Spencer just smiling down at him. Spencer wiggled out of his shirt as Aaron got off of him.

They both stripped naked with no words said between them. Aaron settled on Spencer, grabbing the lube and slicking up both of their cocks before he leaned down. Spencer thrust up into him as Aaron leaned down and kissed him. It was a slow and steady slide of cock on cock, skin on skin, as they kissed. 

It was full of laughter and happiness as Spencer slipped his feet onto the bed to be able to push up into Aaron more and more as they rubbed on each other. 

"I love it when you laugh," Aaron said. He licked at Spencer's cheek, making Spencer laugh. 

Spencer shoved his hand into Aaron's side and skirted the edges of Aaron's ribs. Aaron jerked in Spencer's hold on him, and it made them both laugh. Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek. 

"I love it when I can make you laugh," Spencer said before he turned to kiss Aaron's cheek. Spencer trailed his hand down Aaron's body and gripped the swell of his ass to pull him down on each thrust just that little bit more. Aaron turned his head and buried in it in the juncture of Spencer's neck. 

Words were not used as they rutted against each other. They spoke with their bodies, the yearning for more touching even as they touched as much as they could. There was only the sound of their breathing in the room, coupled with the sound of the bed creaking just a little. Aaron's thrusts were slow and steady, and Spencer didn't try and speed them up. This was perfect just as it was. Spencer could have stared up at Aaron, but instead, he kept his eyes shut so he could imagine what they looked like. Sweat streaked skin gliding together. Aaron's slightly darker toned skin on Spencer's pale white. 

Aaron loved Spencer's skin, the paleness of it. It was creamy, Aaron's words, not Spencer's. Aaron always talked, when they were just making love and not playing, about how he liked holding Spencer's legs open while having sex. Seeing Spencer's pale thighs being held open by his weathered, darker toned hands. 

Spencer could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. Each thrust pushed him just that much closer, and it built and built. Spencer came first, crying out in pleasure as he gently crested. It wasn't violent like it felt sometimes when they played. Like his orgasm was finally being released. This was like a gentle and foregone conclusion. Aaron kept on rutting giants Spencer until almost a minute later he came. Spencer kept his legs pressed into Aaron's body, holding him in place as they both came down from their release. 

"Sometimes I forget what that's like," Aaron said. 

"The gentleness that feels like a reunion instead of a crash?" Spencer asked. 

"Yes, but I don't think I like it better than what else we do."

"Each has its place and its need. Sometimes we need this to remind ourselves how much we love each other and we need the other to remember how much we need each other." 

Spencer let go of Aaron's sides as the combined released that was on his stomach and groin told him that he was filthy and needed to at least wipe down with a rag. 

"Yeah, I don't need sex to remind me how much I love you." Aaron's tone was sure, and Spencer knew exactly what Aaron was saying. Their love might have grown and flourished because of what they did in the bedroom, but it wasn't all that they were. Their love was stronger because of the life that they had built outside of the bedroom, outside of their kinks. Tonight was an excellent reminder to Spencer that they were perfect for each other. 


	27. Saturday 27 Gun Play

Spencer entered the address that Aaron had sent to him as the location for their sexual encounter of the day into his phone again. It was nearing the end of the month, and Spencer wasn't sure what else Aaron had in mind for what they were going to do for the last days. 

The building in front of Spencer was non-descript, but Spencer recognized what it was. It was a local gun club that Aaron was a part of. Aaron didn't go to it as much as he used to but he had joined it after he had transferred from SWAT and had come to DC to work for the FBI. Spencer knew there were a few ranges inside. There was one for handguns, one for rifles, and one for snipers. It allowed some peace of mind for a few of the people who only used handguns. Spencer checked the knob of the door and found that it was unlocked. 

The room was brightly lit, and there wasn't a single sign of a gun or even ammo in there. There was a sign that proclaimed a public restroom and then the lady sitting at the counter who was looking through a magazine. There were two doorways, one leading to the left and one to the right. The lady looked up at Spencer and smiled at him. 

"Can I help you, sweetie?" she asked. 

"I'm here to meet my husband, Aaron Hotchner."

"Ah, yes. Right through there." the lady pointed to the left, so Spencer nodded his thanks and took that doorway. He followed the shot hall to what he expected to see when he walked in. There was a massive display of hang guns and ammo as well as a few knives and other defensive weapons. Aaron had his back to the door, talking to the woman who was behind the hip level display case that served as the work area. The lady was the first to look up at Spencer. It was only her moving that had Aaron turning around to look at Spencer. 

"You made it," Aaron said with a smile on his face. 

"Was there any doubt?" Spencer asked. 

"Well, it's a Saturday, and it's a day off, and your boss invites you to a gun range for more shooting practice, there was the small chance you would say no." 

Spencer stared at his husband, not understanding what he was saying for a few seconds until Spencer took him in. He was wearing a suit, on a Saturday that they had no work to do on. It wasn't one of his casual suits either, it was a work suit. One that he wore when he was going into meetings and such. Spencer looked down at the clothes that Aaron had picked out for him to wear. It was closer to how Spencer used to dress but still had him a little more classy and looking less like a teacher's assistant. 

That thought helped Spencer understand precisely what they were doing. The last time that Spencer had called himself a teacher's assistant was when he had failed his reclassification for his gun and had gone to Des Plaines where he and Aaron had ended up taking down Phillip Dowd. Aaron had shown his trust in Spencer in that day, and that trust had been what had made Spencer slowly start to change into the man he was. It wasn't Gideon's approval or Morgan accepting him. It was Aaron's trust in him when he had failed his exam and yet Aaron trusted that Spencer would get them both out of it alive. 

"Well, there isn't much else for me to do this weekend. It's too wet and cold to go play chess in the park and my book order hasn't come in yet." Spencer shrugged like it was no big deal. 

"The range is all set up, Hotch," the lady behind the counter said. She set down a box of ammo, and Aaron picked it up with a nod. 

"The cameras?" Aaron asked.

"Off but if I hear anything funny, I'm turning them on and watching." The lady winked as she said it and Spencer started to blush. Aaron held his hand out and waved for Spencer to enter the range first. Spencer walked into it and saw that there were seven lanes. The first two were the only ones that Spencer could see, and there was no gun case there, so Spencer kept on walking, Aaron behind him. Spencer could feel Aaron's eyes on him as he moved. He found the travel case Aaron had for his three main guns sitting on the top of the last area in the range. Spencer settled against the far wall of it as Aaron set down the ammo on the top of the table in the range and set about unlocking the case. 

Spencer knew the code for it, but he didn't say anything as Aaron entered it in. There were three guns inside, but Spencer smiled as he saw that Aaron's backup gun as not in there. Not the one he currently used. No, the three guns inside were the two lesser used of Aaron's gun and the last was actually Spencer's. The gun that Aaron had given him after the Phillip Dowd case. 

Aaron waved at the guns, so Spencer stepped up and picked up the larger caliber gun and started to strip it down to put it back together, checking it over. Aaron had always drilled that into Spencer's head. Always check the gun. When Spencer was sure that nothing was wrong with it, he put on the safety and set it down before grabbing the ammo. Aaron was behind Spencer just like that day in the range at Quantico. Spencer loaded the gun to capacity before checking the safety and setting it down again to clear the area of the gun case and the box of ammo. Aaron took both from him. 

Spencer waited until he felt Aaron behind him again before he looked down the range at the target that was there. It was slightly different than the ones at the Academy range but nothing too out there. Spencer had never fired the gun that he had chosen, so he took his time aiming with it. 

After years of getting better and even his stress relief that was him on sabbatical and going to the range at least once a week, trying to get better to protect himself and the team when needed with what he thought was Prentiss death. It was hard for Spencer to shoot poorly. He wasn't sure it was precisely what Aaron wanted, but Aaron would correct him if Spencer were doing something he didn't like. 

"Front sight, trigger press, follow through," Aaron said as he stepped up closer to Spencer. He wasn't touching, but it was a near thing. 

"I know, Hotch," Spencer said, and the exasperation wasn't hard to fake. He still remembered that time and how he had been feeling with Hotch behind him like he was. Spencer's body had not been reacting in a way that Spencer had wanted, having Aaron so close to him with sex thoughts flooding his brain. Hell, Spencer hadn't ever felt like that before, and it wasn't helping. He knew then that Aaron had just wanted to be helpful. 

That flood of emotion, of arousal, of anticipation cascade over Spencer's body as Aaron started to correct Spencer's posture as he raised the gun up again after finishing reloading it. The target had been swapped out by Aaron and Spencer took aim. He laughed to himself as he shot the target in the crotch and he hadn't meant to. He wasn't trying to repeat that day that much, but there he was. 

Aaron laughed, and his hand settled on Spencer's hip to turn him slightly. Spencer had turned too much to the side. Aaron said nothing though. Spencer could feel the pain in the air a little at the thought of Elle. It was a failure that still weighed heavily on Aaron's mind even to this day. 

"Relax," Aaron said as he stepped closer to Spencer again. One hand was on Spencer's hip still while the other was on his shoulder. Thankfully, it was not the shoulder with the bite mark on it, but still, the feel of Aaron boxing him in had his cock starting to harden in his pants. 

"I am relaxed, as much as I can be holding a gun." 

"I want to try something," Aaron said. 

"Okay."

"Aim for the throat," Aaron said. 

Spencer turned off the safety as he raised the gun to line up his shot. Just as he was near to the apex of his swing with the gun, Spencer felt the hand on his hip slide forward to where it was cupping his cock through his pants. Aaron's hand stilled on Spencer's cock, so he finalized aiming and took the shot. It landed right where he wanted it to, right where Aaron wanted it to. Spencer felt fingers digging into his pants, finding the zipper and lowering it down. The pants that Spencer was wearing, the ones that Aaron picked out had a longer zipper than usual, and it allowed Aaron to reach inside and pull Spencer's half hard cock out of his pants. He was wearing no underwear at all. Aaron reached down and fondled Spencer's balls a little bit before stroking Spencer's cock. 

"Heart," Aaron said. Aaron's hand stroked up and down as Spencer raised the gun up. HIs hand left Spencer's shoulder and helped him aim a little better before Spencer fired. Aaron pressed himself into Spencer's back. His cock pressed into the crease made by Spencer's ass. Aaron wasn't even thrusting, it was just pressed there. Spencer aimed and fired. The bullet went right through the heart on the outlined body. 

"Three in the chest," Aaron said next as he stroked Spencer cock again. 

Spencer was having trouble getting his mind to focus wholly on firing the gun. He knew that if he got to the point where he couldn't do it anymore with risking either one of them, Aaron wouldn't mind stopping. Spencer would though. He pictured where he wanted each of the shots to go and did as Aaron said. He lined up in the front sight, pressed the trigger, followed through. Three times. 

Aaron laughed as the third bullet ripped through the paper making a perfect triangle. Aaron's hand left Spencer's cock and came back a few seconds later after the snap of a lube bottle cap was heard a little slick. It wasn't extremely slick, but it was enough to ease the stroking of Spencer's cock. 

Spencer emptied the clip putting each bullet where Aaron told him to. While Spencer reloading the gun, Aaron worked on changing out the target. When Spencer was done, Aaron was pressing the button to send the target back down. Aaron laid a hand on Spencer's stomach, pressing his cock into Spencer even more and his other hand went right back to Spencer's cock, stroking lazily as Spencer took aim and waited to be told where to put it. 

"Fire at will," Aaron said, gasping as he did.

Spencer wondered at that, why Aaron was as worked up as he was. Spencer looked at the chest of the target and smiled before he fired. Spencer moved his hands little, taking aim carefully as he finished off the rounds in the gun. Just as the last shot rang out, Spencer heard Aaron groan his completion into the back of Spencer's neck. Spencer kept his arms raised, his gun trained on the last target as he barely breathed. 

As they stood there, Spencer felt Aaron softening. Spencer listened to Aaron's breathing soften. 

"Hands on the table," Aaron said. 

Spencer flicked the safety on and laid the gun down to the side to where it wouldn't be hit. He put his hands on the table just as Aaron jerked his hips backward. Spencer was moved to where Aaron could get his hands on Spencer's cock easier. Aaron pushed his cock into Spencer, it made a wet noise that had Spencer cringing at the feel. He knew what that had to feel like, but still, it just ticked Spencer that much closer to orgasm. 

The thought of Aaron coming just from Spencer firing a gun and showing his ability with it had Spencer coming, replaying in his head what Aaron's face probably looked like. Spencer's legs gave out on him as he came, only Aaron's hands on his body that kept him. 

"And the day is not over," Aaron said. 

"Yeah?" Spencer asked.

"This place is not normally open this early. They open in a little while. I paid to have this set of lanes open for us, but we will have the sniper range alone as well." 

Spencer swallowed as he imagined that. Aaron masterfully handling the sniper rifle and firing. It wasn't the act of the kill shot but the way that Aaron handled himself. The competency, the everything else about that as well and Spencer knew precisely why Aaron had come in his pants without even thrusting into Spencer because he was sure that he was going to the same in a little while. 

And Spencer was looking forward to it.


	28. Sunday 28 Stripping/Striptease

Jack was in bed early again. After a day of running himself ragged cleaning his room, having Aaron and Spencer help him move things when needed but otherwise doing it all on his own, he was pooped as Aaron had put it. Jack had found a spider under his bed when he had got underneath of it to get his book that had fallen off when he had been reading before bed. Spencer had never seen Aaron take off running so fast in the house as when they heard Jack scream bloody murder. Especially the cry of pain that came after. 

Spencer had made it to Jack's room just behind Aaron, to see Jack rubbing his head while staring under his bed. So Jack had cleaned his playroom first and then worked on his bedroom. His toys had been put into the bedroom while he cleaned. Spencer had gone out and found a small but powerful vacuum that he could run because the one that they had for the upstairs was an upright that would be hard for him. So a smaller vacuum was found that Jack would be able to use to clean his room, vacuuming when he wanted. They had even found room for it in Jack's closet where it was out of the way when he was done. 

The person who cleaned the house did a good job but underneath the big furniture wasn't got every single and Spencer understood that. He didn't mind doing it a couple of times a year. It was a nice family activity. 

"Spencer," Aaron said, drawing Spencer's attention to him. Aaron was seated on the bed with just his jeans on. Spencer wasn't even undressed at all. He still had his warm around the house socks on. Aaron had found them, and Spencer loved them. 

"Sorry, I got lost thinking about jack today."

"He's a little one minded sometimes," Aaron said. 

"Just like his Dad," Spencer said with a smile. He walked over to Aaron and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. Aaron laid his hands on Spencer's hips, just gently holding him. 

"So I had a thought, and I hope you'll indulge me."

"I usually do." 

"Get naked," Aaron said, but he didn't let go fo Spencer's hips, and when Spencer started to lift his hands to get naked as Aaron asked, Aaron grabbed his hands and laid them back down, putting his hands back on Spencer's hips as soon as he did. "No. Not like that."

"Then how?"

Aaron grinned and stood up before he pulled Spencer him toward the chair. Aaron sat down in it, and he picked up the remote to the sound system in the room. It wasn't anything near what was like in the playroom. This was just a player with speakers. The music was lower than it had been in the room when Aaron had given Spencer a lap dance but it was no less full of beats. There were no words, nothing for Spencer to focus on besides the beats. 

"Slow," Aaron said. 

Spencer grinned, and he stepped back from Aaron to brace his hands on the back of the chair. He grinned at Aaron before balancing on one foot as he slipped the other underneath of Aaron, wiggling his toes under as far as he could get them. Aaron gave him a weird look before looking down as Spencer pulled his foot out. The sock stayed under Aaron. 

"There is no sexy way to take off socks, and you would enjoy me bending over in front of you too much this early in the game." Spencer reached down and snagged the sock before repeating the motion with the other foot. Aaron waited for Spencer to get his foot free before he reached down and grabbed the sock and tossed it away and then grabbed Spencer's foot. 

"You are a tease." 

Spencer leaned in and grinned in Aaron's face. "You made me exactly as I am."

Aaron laughed as Spencer kind of danced away from him, jerking his foot free and reaching for the buttons on his shirt. Spencer closed his eyes and got into the rhythm of the music. Aaron had picked a nice song. The beat was just fast enough that Spencer could move but not too fast that he would have to move a lot. Spencer knew that he would be twerking and Aaron wouldn't care what he was doing as long as he was moving. 

Rhythm found Spencer started to unbutton his shirt, he kept his hips moving in time to the beat and would go forward or backward but never got close enough for Aaron to touch and the chair would make noise if Aaron tried to get up. 

Spencer opened his eyes as he got to the top of his shirt. He had worn a button up over his T-shirt that day, feeling a little chilly but not wanting a sweater or even a long-sleeved T-shirt on. He had worn jeans though for the warmth. Even after so long in the DC area, Spencer's body had never fully adapted to the weather. Spencer figured it was his jet-setting across the country. 

Slipping the shirt off of his arms, Spencer grabbed the sleeves and threw the shirt over Aaron's head tugging on it not to pull Aaron to him but to pull himself to Aaron. Spencer climbed onto Aaron's lap and kissed him. Aaron's hands touched Spencer's thighs before drifting up. HIs hand went under Spencer's T-shirt, finding warm skin and holding on. 

Spencer kept a hold of the shirt while he was kissing Aaron only letting go when he started to back off of Aaron's lap, leaving the shirt draped over Aaron. There was no reason to feel self-conscious, no one was going to see him but he and Aaron could be making an idiot of himself and Aaron would probably still find it sexy. Spencer looked down at his body and tried to decide what he was going to remove first, and he looked at Aaron before deciding. He grabbed the sides of his shirt raising them up some, but since he didn't cross his arms to grab, he could only get the shirt up part of the way. He grinned at Aaron, just moving his hips as he showed off the little stretch of his belly there before letting the shirt drop again.

Aaron gasped as Spencer turned in a circle before turning just a little move and giving Aaron a view of his back. Spencer repeated the move with the shirt but didn't take it up near as far or leave it in view for as long. Giving Aaron only a few seconds view of the mark on Spencer's back. It was at the point of itching, and he hadn't had a bandage on it for a few days. Aaron still cleaned it day and night and put a little antibacterial cream on it but it wasn't looking too bad, Spencer thought. Aaron had picked off the scab the night before after they had cleaned up from the day at the range and the fun had there. 

"I should take you over my knee," Aaron said. 

"You said slow," Spencer said without turning around. He crossed his arms and started to lift, but this time he did turn to where he was facing Aaron as he jerked the shirt over his head. "You told me to go slow, so I am."

Aaron leaned back in the chair, trying to adopt a pose that said he was uninterested in what was going on but Spencer knew that he wasn't. HIs eyes were tracking every single movement of Spencer's hips and his hands when he moved them. Spencer popped the button on his jeans, the cloth was tight on his body and wouldn't move without him pushing them down, even if he unzipped them. He stepped close to Aaron again, grabbing the sleeves of the shirt to pull Aaron back up. Aaron couldn't help putting his hands on Spencer's hips and holding him close. He buried his face in Spencer's stomach and inhaled. Aaron fingers slowly inched back to the mark, rubbing around the outer circle. 

Spencer let go of the shirt and gripped Aaron's hands instead and holding them out. He turned in the shelter of Aaron's arms. He felt Aaron's lips go right for the mark, licking over it. There was the pain from the pressure, and Spencer hissed in pleasure at that. He worked the zip on his jeans down and pushed just them down to his knees from where he was, bending over as he did. Doing that took the mark from Aaron's lips but put his ass right there, crack spread in his briefs. Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and pressed his nose into the top of Spencer' crack before exhaling over his hole. Spencer pushed his jeans down to his ankles before he stood up, pushing Aaron from him. Aaron growled but stopped when Spencer started to get his jeans off his feet without moving away from him. Aaron hooked his fingers into Spencer's briefs, and Spencer moved to smack his fingers when he felt Aaron use the hold to jerk him down. 

"I changed my mind," Aaron said into Spencer's ear as he fell down into his lap. "I want you naked and fucking yourself on my cock, right now. Get the lube." 

Spencer reached down into the chair finding the bottle that was kept there. He got it and opened it before Aaron let him up enough to get his underwear off before slicking up his fingers to get Aaron's cock slick. Aaron worked his jeans open and fished out his cock, getting ready for Spencer's slicking him up. Spencer slowly lowered himself down onto Aaron's cock, groaning as he was filled at his own control. Aaron's hands didn't pull him down fast just helped to steady him. When Spencer was all the way down, he kicked his underwear off of his legs and was gloriously naked. 

Letting his head fall back to rest on Aaron's shoulder, Spencer allowed Aaron to set the pace of their fucking. Aaron's hand never touched Spencer's cock, but the one that wasn't on his hip pushing, pulling, and making him roll his hips were pressed between their bodies, touching the mark. 

The pulse of the music had Spencer's own throbbing in time to it. He came untouched as Aaron gripped his hips and held him tight against his body as he came as well. 

"You don't know how sexy you are when you let go and let yourself feel, whether it's the pain I give you or the music in the room." Aaron's tone was solid, despite his orgasm. Spencer let the words wash over him before he let his body relax. He was glad that Aaron found him as sexy as he did, it was part of what had given Spencer the confidence to become what he was.


	29. Monday 29 Double (Or more) Penetration

Spencer only had on a long dress shirt of Aaron's. It was the only thing that Aaron had laid out for him to wear for the trek from the bedroom down to the playroom. The door to the playroom was open, and Aaron was already inside. 

Aaron had been in more meetings that day and was projected to be in them all week. Morgan and Anderson were going to be released to be allowed back in the field with limited UnSub hunting as Morgan's doctor had put it. They were allowed to work cases and go on them but not really to leave the station unless the place they were going was safe. 

The hunt for a new Section chief was going well, and it was just the final interviews, which was why Aaron was in meetings all week. The number of people who wanted the job astounded Spencer. So Spencer had already told Aaron that he would do whatever Aaron wanted all week. Spencer already had plans with Jack and Jessica for dinner on Aaron's birthday, but that was all that Spencer had planned so that Aaron could do what he wanted otherwise. Aaron had made Spencer's birthday very memorable, so Spencer wanted to return that favor. 

"Open the shirt and shut the door," Aaron said. 

Spencer did as Aaron wanted just doing the door first. Spencer saw that Aaron was in a pair of linen pants, his cock looked to be half hard. Spencer stayed where he was though, his eyes taking in the room. There wasn't anything that noticeable for being on display for what they were going to do so he looked harder. On the small, easily movable table, beside Aaron there were three dildos out. Spencer turned his head a little and looked at the two larger ones. It took a few seconds for Spencer to realize what was on the ends that did not go inside of him. The large flares at the base that stopped the dildos from going too far in distorted what was below them which were suction cups. Spencer swallowed before he turned his head a little bit to look at the third one. It was a smaller dildo, and Spencer hadn't even known that they owned one that small. Spencer would barely be able to feel it inside of himself. 

"Get on your knees and come here," Aaron said his finger pointing at the floor in front of him. 

Spencer dropped to his knees, carefully so that he didn't injure them on the hard floor. He locked his eyes with Aaron as he crawled on the floor to his husband. Spencer stopped when Aaron's hand twitched. He settled on his knees right there, looking up at Aaron. 

Aaron crouched, his hand going for one of the suction cup dildos. Both of them were on the big side, bigger than the standard dildo that was used on Spencer. Though Spencer had taken more significant in his ass, he was unsure of what the two were going to be used for. Aaron reached out with his empty hand and tipped Spencer's eyes back to his face. 

"You are mine to use how I see fit tonight. You gave me that permission already, I'm not going to question that, but I am going to use you. I'm going to do what I want when I want and the first thing that you are going to do." Aaron stopped talking and turned a little. He licked the bottom of the suction cup to get it to stick better and stuck it on the wall. "The first thing you are going to do is suck that cock there on the wall until I tell you to stop." 

Spencer swallowed and nodded. He wasn't sure if Aaron wanted his voice or not. Aaron would tell him if he wanted a verbal answer.

"Then get to sucking," Aaron said as he moved out of the way. He didn't move too far as Spencer crawled the short distance to the wall and settled in a good position to suck on the dildo. Aaron didn't rush him as he made sure that it was wet and wouldn't hurt his lips. Spencer could feel Aaron's eyes on him though. 

The slight ache started as Spencer got his lips around the fake cock and half of it in his mouth. Spencer found a good rhythm that allowed him to rock back and forth on his knees as he sucked on the cock. It didn't feel nearly as good as having his mouth on Aaron's cock, and he wasn't sure why Aaron wanted him to suck on it. Aaron stayed right at Spencer's side for several minutes as Spencer went to town on the fake cock. 

Spencer wanted to turn his head to look at what Aaron was doing when Aaron moved, but he didn't. He would have to take his mouth off the dildo, and that wouldn't do him no good because it would make Aaron have to discipline him. Aaron's fingers on his hole told Spencer what Aaron was getting ready to do, especially as those fingers pushed inside. Two of them, liberally coated in lube. Spencer shuddered as those fingers found his prostate, his lips went slack around the dildo until he felt the smack on his ass. Spencer focused on what he was supposed to be doing. 

Rocking on his knees, Spencer tried not to focus on the fingers in his ass, the two and then the three and even four. Spencer thought for a few seconds that Aaron was going to fist him, but that didn't happen as Aaron's fingers pulled free. 

"Stop," Aaron said. 

Spencer stopped but didn't pull off of the cock. He stayed still and waited to be told what to do next. 

"Turn around." Aaron's voice sounded almost giddy. 

Spencer did as he was told and found that the second suction cup dildo was on the floor. 

"Impale yourself on the cock on the wall and suck the one on the floor. You are not allowed to stop moving or stop sucking unless I tell you to."

"Yes, Sir." Spencer swallowed and tried to get his mouth full of saliva to coat the new dildo. Spencer first though reached back to find the fake cock on the wall and hold it still while he pushed back onto it. Once he felt the flare at the end pressing into the skin outside of his hole, Spencer pulled forward to slide back again. It was interesting with the angle of penetration. Spencer thrust up and down on the cock a few times, making sure that there was enough lube before he tipped his head down to find the dildo there. Aaron said nothing about him taking his time as Spencer knew that he would. Aaron would never want Spencer to hurt himself like that just to have Spencer do as he wanted. 

It wasn't one of the best feelings, having two fake cocks inside of him but he knew that Aaron had to be enjoying what he was seeing. It was the visual of it. Aaron would never share Spencer with anyone, so there was no other way of having Spencer spit-roasted as it were unless fake cocks were used. Spencer just wasn't sure why Aaron's cock wasn't in on it unless it was just the fact that Aaron wanted to watch. 

Aaron mostly stayed in front of Spencer as he fucked himself on the two cocks, but sometimes he would step to the side and get close to the wall, watching Spencer's asshole spread around the fake cock. The dildo was constantly rubbing over Spencer's prostate, and it was maddening, but he didn't even think about trying to orgasm. Instead, he kept it pushed down. 

Spencer jerked when he felt Aaron's hands spreading his ass cheeks. He kept the pace though, feeling the stretch on his hole. Aaron wasn't content though, he pushed Spencer forward more until the fake cock almost slipped out of him before Aaron directed Spencer back. Spencer shuddered as Aaron pulled in off of the fake cock on the wall. He heard the rip of it coming up. Spencer kept the movement though on the one on the floor. 

A hand grabbed Spencer's hair and held him down on the dildo on the floor for a few seconds, long enough for his body to start to freak because he couldn't breathe right. Aaron pulled him up off of the fake cock. 

"You look like a cock slut, so eager for anything in your holes that you'll fuck fake cocks like real ones and love it. I think though it's time for you to have a real cock inside of you, Spencer." Aaron used his grip on Spencer's hair to turn him around to where he was facing the wall. Spencer wasn't sure what was going to happen next, so he didn't even move at all, barely moved to breathe at that. Spencer heard the sound of the second dildo being removed from the floor and then there it was being put on the wall in front of him. "Suck." 

Spencer launched himself forward to do as Aaron commanded him to do. He moaned as he felt Aaron get into position behind him and fingers spread lube on his hole. Aaron thrust forward into him, pushing Spencer to where the fake cock was pressing into the back of his throat. Spencer swallowed around it as he felt something else touching the rim of his hole. It started to vibrate, making Spencer jerk as the sensation caused him to almost orgasm. 

"You are not allowed to come, Spencer," Aaron said as he lifted the librating thing away from him. Spencer figured that it was the smaller dildo, but he wasn't sure. Aaron could have had any number of toys hidden where Spencer couldn't see them. 

Aaron set up a brutal pace, fucking into Spencer so hard that Spencer had to keep control of himself to stop his face from smashing into the wall. The sensation of having a cock in his mouth, even a fake one, while Aaron fucked him was too good. Spencer felt used, like the cock slut that Aaron called him. He would never want anyone else to be with them but the thought of having two men use him at the same time was forbidden, and it felt good. Spencer could almost imagine that it was another Aaron in front of him, grabbing his hair and holding his head still while his mouth was used for Aaron's pleasure. 

Spencer had to clamp down on his muscles as Aaron did that, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back just enough to where it gave the fake cock a straight shot down his throat. Spencer made sure he was relaxing his throat so that it would slip down without issue, without making Spencer gag. The vibrating thing came back, and Spencer moaned around the fake cock in his mouth. He wasn't sure how many noises he had been making, but he felt this moan all the way down to his bones. The vibrator went away, and then there was the cold lube being dropped down onto him. Aaron thrust in and out a few times before Spencer felt the vibrator come back, but it didn't just play around the stretch of his hole around Aaron's cock. It started to press inside. Spencer tensed, and Aaron stopped.

"Just relax," Aaron said but he didn't let go of Spencer's hair, he didn't remove the vibrating thing from where it had slipped just a little inside of Spencer's already full ass. Spencer did as Aaron said, pulling off the fake cock on a wall some so he could breathe unrestricted. Aaron kept the vibrating dildo still as he thrust in and out of Spencer some, helping him to relax. Every few thrusts, Aaron would move the dildo inside just a bit more, filling Spencer. It changed the feel of Aaron's cock inside of him as it plunged deeper. Changed how everything felt. Aaron paused in his thrusts and pushed the dildo all the way inside when it felt like it was about halfway into him. Aaron pushed all the way inside of him as well. 

Spencer lost all words as he was filled. He hadn't felt so full in so long. It made him want more, he didn't care what the more was, he just wanted more. Spencer could feel Aaron's hand move as it got a better grip on the dildo before Aaron started to thrust in an out, cock, and dildo moving at the same time. The stretch of Spencer's hole as it was emptied and filled again and again had Spencer on edge. He was barely holding on, and his cock hadn't been touched. 

Aaron was silent except for the panting of his breathes. He kept on fucking Spencer, pushing him down onto the fake cock in the wall as he did. Aaron thrust forward once, holding Spencer in place, fake cock halfway down Spencer's throat and he started short and shallow thrusts. Aaron used Spencer's hair to hold Spencer in place as he moved. 

Spencer pulled in breaths around the dildo lodged in his throat. It was hard, but he could do it, it helped him calm down as Aaron used him to feel good. It was sweet, sweet torture as he couldn't do a damned thing to get himself off. If he even tried to balance one handed he was going to fall into the wall. Aaron's thrusts were short but no less powerful, and Spencer could feel his cock and balls swinging in the wind as it were. 

Finally, Aaron let go of Spencer's hair and trailed his hand down Spencer's body, nails scraping. Spencer arched up into the movement as much as he could. "Come." Aaron followed the word with [pulling nearly all of the way out of Spencer and thrusting back into him as hard and as fast as he could. When Aaron did it again, Spencer came, screaming around the fake cock lodged in his throat. Aaron's hand grabbed him as his legs gave out, turning them to where Spencer could sprawl on the ground without hitting the wall. Aaron kept on thrusting as he laid along Spencer's body, finding his release moments later. 

Spencer was floating, he knew that Aaron was on him and then after a few minutes that Aaron was moving him. He felt the soft bed and the warm rag, but there was nothing between each thing. He breathed, but he didn't move. His eyes were open, but he saw nothing. Not until Aaron was leaning over him with a soft smile on his lips and such love in his eyes. Aaron reached out and touched Spencer's face, drawing him back. 

"How do you feel?"

"Used," Spencer said. 

"Yeah? A good used or a bad used?"

"Good. Always good." 

Spencer stretched his body a little. Feeling the ache in his thigh and arms from holding himself up like he had. The ache in his knees from the weight that had been on them. Aaron's hands didn't stop touching, gentle on skin as he touched everywhere. Spencer felt kisses on his skin as Aaron's touch, and lips soothed those aches. 

"Well, I'm not doing using you. Tomorrow will be a great deal of fun." 

"Yeah?" Spencer asked, his eyes were feeling heavy with sleep. He wondered if they were going to sleep in the playroom or if Aaron was going to force him up and into their bed. If he was, it was going to have to be soon. 

"Oh yeah and then Wednesday, I'm going to do wicked things to you. Wicked, wicked things that are going to leave you begging for more." 

"Happy Halloween to me," Spencer said, and he closed his eyes, feeling Aaron move on the bed. Hands slipped under his shoulders and when his knees. 

"Sleep, Spencer, and when you wake, we can take a shower." Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead, and even though he wanted to protest Aaron carrying him up to the second floor of the house, he knew that Aaron wouldn't do it unless he was sure he wasn't going to drop him, so he let his mind drift off into sleep.


	30. Tuesday 30 Gagging

Spencer felt the whisper of the blindfold as Aaron let it slide down his forehead before settling over his eyes. It was tied tightly and wouldn't move at all. Next was the cuffs around his wrists followed by them being linked together so that Spencer couldn't unhook them. Next Spencer was pushed down to his knees on the soft carpet throw that was at one side of the bed in the playroom. It was like a pillow and really good on Spencer's knees. When Spencer was down and settled, Aaron, letting him move how he needed to make sure he wasn't going to fall, Aaron walked away to come back several seconds later. 

Something was attached to Spencer's ankle, and when something was attached to the other, Spencer tried to move them. There was the rattle of chains, and Spencer tensed expecting something bad, but nothing happened. He laughed. 

"What?" Aaron asked, his tone was amused. 

"I-" Spencer swallowed before trying to speak again. "I didn't react to the chain rattling, not like I used to. There was no fear." 

"Good." Aaron's tone that time was more than amused. It sounded happy, but Spencer knew that now wasn't the time to get into the whys of Spencer not reacting for the first time in years of chains rattling when it was in relation to him. 

There was a tug on Spencer's cuffs and then the sound of a clip closing. Spencer tugged on the cuffs and found that doing that lifted the spreader bar that was between his ankles. Aaron had him trussed up to where any wild movement on his part would send him tumbling over. Control, Aaron didn't want to control him but wanted Spencer to have to control himself because of what Aaron had done to him. 

"There is one more thing, but I'm not putting it on you yet." The bed creaked as Aaron sat down on it, the creak of springs inside the mattress. "Come here." 

Spencer knew that he was only about two feet from where Aaron wanted him to be but at the moment that seemed like miles. Carefully, Spencer started to move forward. It took a while because of not upsetting himself, and by the time that he near Aaron, Aaron's hand was wrapping around his throat to tell him to stop, Spencer was sweating. 

"Such a good pet," Aaron said. The hand let go of Spencer's throat and trailed down his body to where it grasped a nipple and Aaron pressed it between two of his fingers. Spencer gasped as it was twisted. Spencer had been hard since Aaron had methodically stripped him naked, his fingers touching and caressing. He had been aching since Aaron had lubed him up and played with his hole before shoving the plug inside of him. The plug wasn't big enough to touch Spencer's prostate just help to keep Spencer lubed and ready to be fucked. He had been played with until Aaron had decided to cage him. It was the softer one, the play one, but still a cage. 

"Does your mouth want something inside of it? Just like your other hole? Does it want my cock?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir," Spencer begged. He licked his lips and swallowed, opening his mouth for Aaron to use. Aaron's finger traced the wet lips, dipping inside just a little, brushing the area of Spencer's mouth that was inside and below his lips. 

"You do look like a whore who is ready for anything. Ready for my cock wherever I want to put it. I think though that I'm going to have to have you show me how bad you really want my cock in your mouth. I'm not going to touch you at all, Spencer. You are going to show me how bad you want it."

Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron meant at first. He heard the bed move, and he waited to see what Aaron was going to do. 

"Suck," Aaron said. The tone left no room for Spencer to anything but lean forward. He assumed that Aaron had moved to where he was lined up perfectly with Spencer so that he didn't have to lunge in the dark world that he was in to find what Aaron wanted him to find. Spencer was ever thankful for that. Aaron never made Spencer almost fail to feel better to him, to make him feel like the dominant. 

Spencer found Aaron's cock, licking the head before he took it all the way in. It bumped the back of his throat, and before Spencer had fully adjusted, he tried to take it further. Spencer felt the gag reflex kick in and forced his body to stop it. It didn't stop the noise, but Spencer didn't care. He tried to fight past that feeling, but it never went away. Aaron's hand didn't settle in his hair, his hips never left the bed. Spencer hadn't sucked Aaron's cock in a long while and not had some kind of touch from Aaron. 

That feeling made Spencer redouble his efforts on showing Aaron that he wanted this. That he deserved the cock that was inside of his mouth. Spencer said fuck it to finesse, he said fuck it to anything prim and proper. He gagged on Aaron's cock, slobbered on it, and he was sure that saliva was running down his chin but he didn't stop. He bobbed and sucked, took Aaron all the way down and didn't pull off until he could feel his lungs hurting. 

Spencer could feel Aaron's orgasm coming, it was the way that he held his body. Even without touching, Spencer knew that he was near there. Spencer sucked harder on Aaron's cock, trying to get him off but Aaron jerked his cock from Spencer's mouth, a hand landing in his hair to hold him back. 

"You looked wrecked." Aaron's fingers in Spencer's hair tipped his head up to where Aaron could look down at him. "Your eyes are probably black and have that faraway look that you get when you are enjoying sucking my cock." Aaron held Spencer still and traced his lips. Spencer could only imagine what he looked like. The fingers disappeared from Spencer's hair. He didn't move. The click of the shutter on the camera wasn't exactly a shock. Aaron's want of images wasn't anything new. 

"That's for later. So that you can see what you look like." Aaron's fingers retraced Spencer's lips before a thumb pushed between them. Spencer parted his jaw, allowing that thumb to slip between his teeth. "And you still want more. Well, don't worry pet, I'll give it to you." 

Aaron stood up, brushing his fingers over Spencer's cheek as he walked away. Aaron walked harder than usual, allowing Spencer to track him with his ears. One of the drawers in the dresser opened, and then there was the sound of ripping. It wasn't a lube packet, it was too loud. 

"The shop that I like to buy my toys for you from has recently purchased an autoclave and for a pretty damned good price will run things through it. I purchased this, and I couldn't help myself. Though I do still worry about things, I don't have to worry about my sounds not getting clean enough." Aaron walked back, and he settled on the bed again. "Open."

Spencer opened his mouth, and he felt something brush his tongue before it was turned in his mouth. Spencer found that it wouldn't let him shut his jaw. Spencer licked at it, as much as he could, as Aaron wrapped leather straps behind his head. Aaron closed the straps. His hands came around Spencer's head, checking the straps and even the feel of the ring inside of Spencer's mouth. Spencer was very glad that he had a large mouth because the ring was huge. 

"This wasn't run through the autoclave on the high setting because of the leather, but it was given a pretty high heat to make sure that it was clean. What's your verbal stop cue?"

Spencer snapped his fingers twice. 

"What about needing to stop and check?"

Spencer snapped his fingers once. He knew that they had not used anything like this in a while. Gags, yes and Spencer was well versed in snapping to get Aaron to check him over when something didn't feel right, but when new things were added in, Aaron liked to go over the safewords, even though Spencer knew them. Aaron was careful as always when it came to Spencer, and that always made Spencer nearly float in happiness. 

"So good," Aaron said as he traced Spencer's bottom lip. The fingers dipped inside, rubbing at the roof of Spencer's mouth before dropping to do the same to his tongue. "Mine to use as I want." 

"Always," Spencer said as best as he could. He heard the bark of laughter from Aaron before the fingers were pulled from his mouth. Spencer was actually shocked that it took this long for Aaron to add something like this to their play. Spencer wondered if it had to do with the fact that something would be a barrier to the two of them. Spencer couldn't treat his cock the way that he had been moments before. 

Spencer knew what was coming but the act of Aaron sliding his cock into Spencer's mouth, the weight of it on his tongue, the press of it in the back of his mouth without Spencer doing a thing to stop it or invite it was strange. Aaron pushed all the way in on the first thrust, head going to the back and bumping the already active area that made Spencer gag a little. 

It was as if that was what was needed, Aaron pushed just that little bit more inside of Spencer's mouth, making Spencer swallow the head of the cock or choke. Aaron grabbed Spencer's head, his fingers biting hard into skin to hold him in place as Aaron started to fuck him. There was no holding back on Aaron's part. Aaron had said he was going to use him. That he was going to do what he wanted. Aaron had said that when they were on their way home. It had set the stage for the arousal that had flooded Spencer's body through dinner, through a movie with Jack, and through bedtime story time with Jack.

All Spencer could do was hold on. He had to keep his body still as Aaron's cock rammed into him. Spencer was the only thing keeping him upright, Aaron's hands on his head helped, but if Spencer's lower body went wrong, it wasn't going to hold him up. 

Spencer felt like a whore, a cherished and loved one but still a whore. Aaron's whore and no one else's. No one else ever got to see him like this. The needy creature that he became under Aaron's hand. No one else needed to ever see him like this. 

Aaron let go of Spencer's head and a hand wrapped around his throat as much as possible, tipping his head up. It changed the angle that Aaron's cock went into him and cut off his breathing just that much more, especially when Aaron squeezed some on the flesh under his hand. Spencer had been given no instruction on if he was allowed to orgasm or not but he was going to err on the side of caution, and if what Aaron was doing to him bypassed what he could take without orgasm, he would make sure that he didn't release. 

Spencer could barely focus on anything else except for the feel of the cock in mouth, in his throat, the ring that was stopping him from sucking like he wanted, from closing his mouth. It was holding him open for Aaron's use. Aaron paused his cock all the way in Spencer's mouth. Flesh of his groin pressed into Spencer's nose, balls slapping into Spencer's chin from the force of his thrust. Spencer swallowed around the head as he felt it start to swell. The feel of his oxygen cut off, the knowledge that Aaron was coming down his throat, Spencer barely was able to stop himself from fully orgasming. He clamped down on his muscles and stopped that release but even despite the cage on him, he orgasmed. Spencer pushed his tongue up against the cock in his mouth, trying to dislodge it as his breathing became necessary. Aaron pulled out enough to allow Spencer to breathe but not gulp in a breath like he wanted. Aaron kept his cock inside of Spencer's mouth, the last few drops of release spreading on his tongue as he tried not to inhale it instead of air. 

The whimper came from Spencer unbidden as his cock ached for full release. Aaron pulled his cock free from Spencer's mouth, and the sound of him walking away had Spencer whimpering again. All Aaron did though was walk around Spencer and crouched behind him. His soft cock brushing Spencer's hands bound in the cuffs. He pressed himself along Spencer's arms and back. One hand grabbed Spencer's throat and tipped his head back to where it was resting on Aaron's shoulder while the other worked on releasing Spencer's cock from the cage. JUst that pressure release had Spencer coming again. He held off the actual release and near slumped into Aaron's arms. 

"My good little whore," Aaron said in Spencer's ear. Spencer whimpered again, the sound near echoing around the room now that Aaron's body wasn't there to muffle it. "You'd stay like this until I got hard just to have me fuck you. To take my cock and thrust it inside of you. You would wait forever to feel that, keeping yourself hard no matter what."

Spencer nodded his head as much as the hand on his throat would allow. There were times like right then that Spencer was sure that in another life, another place, he would have been happy just being that, being Aaron's fucktoy. Aaron would never let his brain atrophy so he would be allowed to get degrees, he would be allowed to challenge his brain. But in their private life, in their day to day at home time, Spencer would just be a hole for Aaron to fuck. 

Aaron didn't move the hand from Spencer's neck, but he did reach down and finally touch Spencer's cock. It was a single finger up the underside and just when it got to the head, Aaron whispered a single word in Spencer's ear. "Come."

Spencer jerked in Aaron's arms, his body seemingly trying to get away from him. He tried not to tip himself over, but Aaron's hand on his throat and hand around his stomach stopped him, thankfully. 

"Beautiful," Aaron said. 

Spencer felt his cock give it all and when it finally started to deflate, he felt worn out in a way that he hadn't been in a while when he hadn't really been doing anything. Aaron moved away a little and then Spencer was being lifted up. He felt the bed coming under him, and Aaron laid him on his side. Aaron brushed the hair off SPencer's forehead, small strands that were plastered there from sweat. The click of the camera scared Spencer a little. He felt the bed dip after and Aaron untied the ring gag. He was careful in untying everything on Spencer's body, except for the blindfold. He left that on.

Aaron laid down beside Spencer, breathing in his face and touching his cheeks. Spencer felt kisses on them. 

"I'll show you the images later."

Spencer hummed in an answer. The bed shook with Aaron's silent laughter, but Spencer didn't care. 

"We have a new Section Chief. The announcement will happen tomorrow, and I just don't know. He asked about JJ, and that shocked me a little."

"How would he know her?" Spencer asked. 

"I don't know. I was asked to keep it quiet, so I'll do that. He's supposed to be there at nine to meet everyone. He wants to meet out team first and then the others." Aaron scooted a little closer and just inhaled the scent of Spencer. "Let's not talk work more I just didn't want you to be blindsided."

"Thanks. So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Spencer asked. 

"A good bit of things. Nothing will happen until after Jack's in bed so you can just keep on wondering."

Spencer laughed and relaxed into the bed. Aaron kissed Spencer's lips then his forehead. 

"We will rest here and then clean up and go to bed."

"'Kay," Spencer said, and he heard the slur of his word, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he felt good, felt loved, and he felt used, and it was wonderful.


	31. Wednesday 31 Sensory Deprivation, Object Insertion, & Body Worship

Spencer entered the bedroom right when Aaron had told him to do it. Getting Jack to bed had been a chore but fun for Spencer. It always was for the times that Spencer had been around for Halloween and Trick or Treating. Spencer looked around and saw that the entire room was dark. He didn't reach for the light because Aaron had not told him to. 

Aaron had told Spencer on the way home from work that once they got home from Trick or Treating, Spencer's will was Aaron's. Spencer hadn't been far from Aaron at all during the night. Jack's candy had been split up for the next two weeks. Though the candy that Jack didn't like was given to Spencer and Aaron. While Jack like sweet tarts, he had given Spencer a few of them as well because Spencer really liked them. 

"Shut the door," Aaron said from somewhere to the left of Spencer. The distance, Spencer wasn't sure of, but he shut the door. The bedroom was totally dark. There was no light from the clock on Aaron's bedside, no light from the bathroom. Nothing from the windows. Before, even just a year or two into his relationship with Aaron, Spencer would have hated this. His skin would have crawled, and he would have bolted being trapped in the dark with someone. But now, this, all it did was make Spencer excited. 

"Hold out your hands." Aaron's voice was closer than it had been. Spencer did as he asked and he felt cuffs wrap around his wrists. Aaron tightened them on Spencer's wrists, tighter than usual but not enough to cut off blood flow or hurt Spencer in any way. Aaron let both hands drop down to Spencer's sides before he walked around to Spencer's back. Spencer expected his hands to be drawn behind his back, but Aaron just stayed right there. 

"I will not gag you, but you are not allowed to talk. I want no sounds from your mouth unless you are answering a question. Do you understand and agree?"

"Yes and yes, Sir." Spencer didn't nod his head there was no reason to do it. 

Aaron tucked Spencer's hair behind his ears before Spencer felt the blindfold coming around his face. He closed his eyes as Aaron tied the fabric over his eyes. Aaron's fingers checked the placement of the fabric and the tightness of it. He also made sure that no hairs were tangled there they shouldn't be. 

Spencer wondered what else Aaron was going to take. He had taken Spencer's voice, his sight, and his touch. Or he would be taking Spencer's ability to touch whenever they settled wherever they were going to settle. 

"There is one last thing," Aaron said as he walked back in front of Spencer. He tipped Spencer's head up to where if Spencer weren't blindfolded he would be looking Aaron in the eyes. "I want to take your hearing as well." 

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said. It wasn't but a few seconds that he felt Aaron's fingers on his ears and then plugs were going in there. Spencer tried to listen past the plugs, but he heard nothing. Aaron cupped the sides of Spencer's face and drew him in a for a kiss. Spencer kissed him back. They stood there kissing for several minutes before Aaron ended it gently. Aaron nipped at Spencer's ear before he said something. Spencer could feel the gusts of air on his skin and lips moving. Spencer could hear not a single word that he said though. Which was the point. 

Aaron stepped away from Spencer and came back several seconds later with a dressing gown. Spencer felt the warmth of it and knew that it wasn't one of the sheet ones that Spencer knew well, the ones that were made for concealing little from Aaron's gaze. This felt warm and soft. It was wrapped around him and tied tightly. The only reason that he would be wearing it was if they were going down into the playroom. Aaron drew Spencer's hands behind his back before pushing him forward. 

From behind, Aaron led Spencer down into the playroom, carefully and gently. Spencer heard nothing, Aaron could have a band playing in the room, and he wouldn't know. Aaron parted the robe from behind and used his hands gliding on Spencer's skin to take it off. Spencer was moved to the bed next, right to the middle of it and on his back. He wasn't shocked when his hands were drawn over his head. Spencer didn't tug on the cuffs, even Aaron's hands drew away from him. It wasn't long before the bed dipped and Aaron was straddling his waist. 

Aaron double checked the blindfold on Spencer's face before he kissed over each eye. He slid down the bed next and drew up Spencer's legs to where they were on either side of Aaron's hips. Fingers glided down Spencer's crack and pushing into him. Aaron didn't linger on what he was doing. He lubed Spencer up and then something was pressing into him. It was cold. It was fucking freezing. Spencer pulled away. Aaron seemed ready for it. He grabbed Spencer's hip with one hand and the frozen thing pushed further inside. 

There was little for Spencer to do except accept it. He shuddered as it brushed across his prostate. Spencer swallowed whatever words he wanted to say. He wanted to scream and beg, but as his body adjusted to what was happening, it wasn't begging for it to end. Spencer wasn't sure what the shape of what was inside of him was, but he fucking loved it. It was small but not small enough that he couldn't tell it was a solid block of ice. 

Spencer could feel the water running out of him as it melted, as Aaron fucked him with the ice dildo. Spencer tugged on the cuffs, wanting to touch. He wanted Aaron lips on his. He wanted more than Aaron's hand on his hip holding him down and the other shoving the ice inside of him. 

There were so many sensations inside of Spencer. He tried to focus on one, but there were too many. He didn't know what to do other than just take it. Spencer felt everything. Aaron kept the pressure up, the thrusts up. Before long, the dildo was shrinking enough that Spencer felt a sharp edge. He cried out a little and jerked away from that. Aaron was right there. Fingers on Spencer's cheek and dildo leaving him. 

Fingers pressed inside of Spencer. Aaron was checking him. Spencer settled down and felt a kiss press into his cheek. One of the earplugs came out. 

"You are okay," Aaron whispered. Spencer gave him a smile in answer. Aaron kissed Spencer's cheek before placing the earplug back into his ear. Spencer was back in his world of darkness and silence. 

Aaron was gentle as he cleaned up Spencer and lubed him up again. Aaron's fingers played as he was lubed up. There was a pause between Aaron pulling his fingers from Spencer's hole before there was something nudging him there. Spencer was still cold from the ice dildo and what pressed in felt like an inferno. 

Spencer was forced to swallow the noise he was going to make, and he hoped that he did it enough that Aaron heard nothing. The dildo inside of him kept on pressing inside of him. Spencer had never felt so warm. He squeezed his legs together, trying to hold on. The dildo in him was warm, and it felt like it was getting hotter instead of colder. There wasn't any pain from burns or anything like that but just a fucking warmth that spread from his asshole to the rest of his body. Spencer held onto the orgasm that tries to rip from him when Aaron started to thrust the cock inside of him, it brushing his prostate on every single thrust.

Aaron's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time to Aaron's thrusts with the dildo inside of him. Spencer squeezed it, finding no give at all. It felt like glass, the smoothness of it. 

Long before Spencer wanted it gone, Aaron was pulling it from him. Spencer was sure that he groaned his displeasure, but Aaron didn't do anything to punish him. Aaron leaned up, kissing up Spencer's chest as he did before taking Spencer's mouth in a kiss. 

Spencer kissed Aaron back with fervor. He felt Aaron's cock pressed into him, Aaron still dressed in pants. Spencer thrust against the hard cock. Aaron chuckled into the kiss, Spencer felt it. He jerked on his hands, wanting to touch but Aaron didn't release him. Aaron just kept on kissing him, rocking his jean covered cock down into Spencer's hard cock. Aaron kept that up right until Spencer was almost there, almost to orgasm and he stopped. He pulled away, staying between Spencer's legs. Aaron leaned away, it felt like it as down the bed, and he was getting something from the floor, and when Aaron straightened up, he felt more lube being applied to him. 

Spencer thought that the first glass dildo was warm. He was wrong. The second one, or maybe even the first one again, he wasn't sure on that. It was hotter though. The head pushed in and Spencer knew then that it was a different one, it was bigger and had more ridges. It felt different, it felt better. It felt like someone was sticking straight fire into him. Aaron licked over the head of his cock, making Spencer jerk in the hold he was in. He was glad for the hand on his hip to stop him from hurting himself with that movement. Aaron didn't go back to touching his cock at all but just settled there with a hand on his hip and the other hand working him over with the hot dildo. 

Temperature play was not something they had played with that much, but Spencer really liked it. He could feel how much his cock was leaking. Hell, he was sweating, and it wasn't just from the heat of the dildo inside of him. It wasn't cooling that quick, but Spencer didn't expect it to. 

Again, long before Spencer wanted it gone the glass dildo was taken from him. Spencer had to bit his lips to stop himself from making a noise. He laid on the bed and waited for what Aaron was going to do to him next. Spencer felt something touch his thigh. He frowned a little as he felt it but wasn't sure what it was. Then Aaron turned it on. Spencer felt the vibrations, and his body went utterly pliant. 

Aaron lifted up Spencer's leg and whispered words into his skin. Spencer could feel the movement of the lips and the breath over his skin. The vibrating toy moved down Spencer's body, pushing against his hole but not pushing in. Spencer shuddered as Aaron just held it there. It felt big, but Spencer still couldn't figure out exactly what it was. 

The vibration turned up, and Aaron pressed the head of whatever it was into him. Again and again, it turned just that little bit higher as it pushed into Spencer more and more. Spencer felt it come to rest on his prostate. Spencer expected it to move, to thrust in and out of him but it didn't. Aaron just let it rest there, vibrating at Spencer's prostate. 

Spencer held on as long as he could, he tried, again and again, to stop what was coming but he could not. He came with a cry, it ripped from him, from his lungs and from his cock. The toy inside of him just kept on vibrating and Spencer couldn't do anything. He couldn't move away from it. It was like the orgasm had drained him of everything. 

Aaron gently pulled the toy out of him, but he didn't turn it off as he did and he paused right at Spencer's hole, holding it open with the toy vibrating right there. It was more the sensation than anything that would tip Spencer over into orgasm again. 

The toy turned off, and it was pulled from Spencer. Aaron licked at the head of Spencer's cock before he started to clean him up. Spencer couldn't see Aaron, and that was always the best part of Aaron licking up Spencer's release off of his skin. Aaron made his way up Spencer's chest before he let Spencer taste himself in Aaron's mouth. 

Spencer couldn't help but wrap his legs around Aaron's waist to hold him still. Aaron's fingers brushed at Spencer's cheeks before he pulled the earplugs out. 

"How are you?" 

"Good. Really good."

"Do you want more?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer breathed. He did. He wanted whatever Aaron was going to give him. 

"I really liked watching you writhe as the Magic Wand vibrated away inside of you. I think I'll have to do that again. Maybe tie you up all the way and just let the toy pull orgasm after orgasm out of you. Do you want that?"

"Yes, just not today."

"No, I have other plans. I'm going to put these but don't worry about being quiet anymore. I don't' care what you do as long as you don't come until I'm fucking you." Aaron's fingers were back at Spencer's ear and were pushing the earplugs back in. Aaron kissed his way down Spencer's face before kissing his lips. 

Spencer gave his all to Aaron, showing him how much he loved what Aaron was doing to his body, to his mind, not just that night but all of their lights together this past month. Spencer wasn't sure that he wanted to play again for a while, he was looking forward to just sex, the playfulness that was their normal everyday sex life.

Aaron gave everywhere on Spencer his attention. Spencer felt kisses across his cheeks before those lips started on Spencer's neck. He was going to have to wear a turtleneck because Aaron was nipping on the skin that he could reach there and even sucked a few bruises into Spencer's skin. Aaron scooted up to where he was settled on Spencer's stomach. He reached behind himself and closed Spencer's legs. He moved back down Spencer's legs. 

A huge hickey was sucked into the skin just below where Spencer's shirt collar usually sat. Aaron pulled up on the collar that Spencer wore all the time pulling Spencer up enough to where Aaron could lean down and buss a kiss over Spencer's lips. He lowered Spencer down easily before nipping at the skin just below his chin. 

Spencer's cock might not have been hard, a little lagging after his long-delayed but damned good orgasm but the rest of the Spencer was primed for the feelings. He was aroused mentally more than anything else. It was too damned good. 

Wherever Aaron's lips were, his hands were elsewhere, pinching, rubbing, whatever made Spencer feel the best. 

Spencer didn't keep his mouth shut, he couldn't hear the words that he was saying, but it didn't stop him from begging for more. More when Aaron moved away from a nipple, more when a hand brushed at his balls. 

There was no way to keep track of time as Aaron worshipped Spencer's body. Spencer hated it when Aaron dropped down to work on his thighs because that meant there was no touching on his cock. Aaron pulled up Spencer's legs and spread them, diving down to lick at Spencer's balls. 

The direct stimulation on his balls and perineum had Spencer climbing faster and faster to the peak. Just when he was close, Aaron pulled away. Aaron kept his hands on Spencer's knees, holding him up but doing nothing else. 

Spencer knew exactly what Aaron wanted. He wanted words, he wanted begging. 

"Please, Aaron. Fuck me." Spencer swallowed to wet his mouth before he started again. "I wanna feel you in me. You've fucked me with your ice and glass and a fucking vibrator now fuck me with your cock. Fill me up and fuck me until you can't do anything but come in my ass." 

One second later, Spencer felt Aaron's cock shoving into him. He was stretched and yet it felt damned good. There was no way for him to be anything but loose for Aaron. He was sure that Aaron was talking to him, telling him how good he was but he couldn't hear. He could only feel. 

There was nothing but the feel of Aaron chasing his orgasm as he fucked Spencer hard and fast. Aaron kept Spencer's legs spread and pulled down instead of Spencer sliding up the bed with the force of the thrusts. Spencer felt his orgasm approaching again, ti had cooled as Aaron had stopped touching him. 

Once again, Spencer could only feel. The cock in him thrusting and the hands holding him. It was too much and not enough. Aaron slid his hands down Spencer's legs to grip his thighs tight. Aaron's thumbs pressed into the skin, and Spencer gasped as he almost came from just the pressure and pleasurable pain of that move. Aaron used his hands to pull Spencer back into him, getting as far inside as he could before he came. 

Spencer groaned as Aaron didn't move, but just as Spencer was about to thrust down on Aaron to remind him that someone hadn't come yet, Aaron's hands were on the move to press both of his thumbs just below Spencer's balls. Spencer came with a shout, and even though he was blindfolded, Spencer's vision went black. 

Not sure if he did pass out or not, Spencer felt Aaron moving on the bed and a wet rag running over his skin. He knew they were still in the playroom because it had a different smell than their bedroom. Spencer felt that he was untied and he heard Aaron moving around, so the earplugs were gone. The blindfold was still there. Spencer wondered about that until he felt Aaron kissing over his eyes. Aaron wanted to wait until Spencer was all the way down before he took it off. 

"You were so good," Aaron said, whispered in Spencer's ear. He leaned back, and his thumbs brushed across the bottom of the blindfold. "You've been so good for me all month. I've never been so proud of you. You have given me everything I have wanted, even when you weren't sure. Even when you didn't think that you could do it." 

Spencer hummed and arched up into the caress of Aaron's hands-on wet skin. It was nice, feeling hands on him that were only trying to take him down, calm him down as he settled into his skin again. 

After a little while, Spencer felt like he could fall asleep and when he was almost there, he left Aaron taking the blindfold off. Spencer blinked a few times and was slow as he opened his eyes to see Aaron leaning over him. Spencer smiled at Aaron as Aaron smiled down at him. Aaron brushed the sweaty hair away from Spencer's forehead. 

"Happy Halloween, Spencer." 

"Happy Halloween, my husband," Spencer said as he raised up his arm to brush a hand over Aaron's cheek. Aaron ducked down and kissed him. 

"Was it a good month? A good day?" 

"Yes," Spencer said, and he meant it. The year before had been rough but this, this part right here was worth it. The troubles they went through, the pain and the hardship, it was all worth it for the love he felt when he was like this with Aaron. 

"I'm glad. I'm so delighted."

"Friday is your birthday."

"Yes. It is."

"You are mine for the night."

"I wouldn't want anything else," Aaron said as he smiled and leaned down to brush his nose over Spencer's. Spencer grabbed him by the ears and pulled him down for a real kiss. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and rolled them onto their sides. "Let's kiss the rest of the night away before going to bed. We can be late to work in the morning."

Spencer laughed at Aaron's words and shook his head a little, making his lips brush back and forth across his husbands. This was heaven, Spencer's heaven, everything that made him happy. It was all in this house. It was in Aaron's eyes, and it was in his love. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
